High School Life
by XxXFiReBeNdErXxX
Summary: They were great friends, but then they got separated. What will happen when she comes back and changes their lives. How will HE react? High school's junior year - no jokes there. Chapter 8 is up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Home, sweet home

Lines – Speaking

_Lines_ – Thoughts

_Lines_ – Inner thought

**Lines **- Flashback

"Mom? Where are we going this time?" asked an eighteen year old, pink haired, emerald eyed girl.

"We're going to our hometown, Sakura, dear, to Konoha." her mother answered with a smile.

"…" She was shock-struck.

"Sakura? Sakura! Are you listening to me? Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno shook her by the shoulder, but still couldn't get an answer from her daughter. "Sakura are you ok? Sakura!!! What happened? Can you hear me?"

* * *

That's right… She fainted. But not from illness or anything. She fainted of happiness. She hadn't been to her hometown Konoha in quite a while. Ten years to be exact. She missed her friends very much. Especially Ino Yamanaka, her blond haired, ice eyed best friend, which most likely moved too, because Sakura couldn't contact her in any way. And don't forget her other girl friends, like the shy midnight haired, pearl eyed Hyuuga heiress Hinata, or her favorite chocolate eyed brunette tomboy friend Tenten, or Tennie, as Sakura liked to call her.

Of course Sakura had other friends, like Naruto Uzumaki, the blond haired sapphire eyed ramen lover, that had a major crush on her. There was Shikamaru Nara – the laziest guy on earth, with black eyes and dark hair, also known as the cloud-watching genius. He is also called pineapple-head because of the way he puts his hair, whch is a high ponytail that looks like pineapple. Neji Hyuuga – Hinata's pearl eyed brunet cousin, also a genius, puts his hair in a lose pigtail. Kiba Inuzuka, the dog-boy with triangular marks on both his cheeks. He has a cute dog named Akamaru, which is Kiba's best friend. Choji Akimichi – the always-eating boy with red hair, but is very sweet and kind of cute. Last, but not least is Sasuke Uchiha – the most handsome boy you could ever meet: raven hair, onyx eyes and flawless features – a dream. The day before Sakura left Konoha, they had a major fight, which left not the best of memories of him to Sakura.

* * *

They were about two hours away from town Konoha, so Sakura had that much time to herself, 'cause as soon as they get there, there's gonna be so much to do that she simply wouldn't have the time. Sakura smiled absentmindedly at the thought of going back to the good old Konoha, to her friends, her memories, her childhood memories.

She remembered how they used to run around playing tag or hide and seek and such. Yeah… Those were the good old days… No responsibilities, no worries, no nothing – just being a child you once were. What could be better for an eight-year-old than running around all day with your friends? But this is the past and now is the present. Sakura has a lot to get used too. They are the best friends a person could ask for… Or at least they used to be. She could only imagine what they were like now. Most important, will they accept her after all these years?

This question was bugging her ever since she was told they were going back.

"Sakura? Are you asleep?" Mr. Haruno asked. "Sakura, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked shaking her by the arm.

"Huh? What is it? Are we there yet?" asked Sakura in a sleepy tone while rubbing her eyes.

Her mother chuckled. "I thought you were asleep. Sorry to wake you up." she smiled apologetically.

"I was asleep? For how long?" she asked taken aback.

"We're almost there. Just about 20 minutes left. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Thanks, dad. I think I slept enough for now." She said before hugging her father from behind his seat. He rubbed her arm in response, smiling.

They were driving down the highway when Sakura was listening to music on her iPod when she noticed a motorcycle on her left.

"_Damn! I want one just like this one!_" her inner self yelled.

"_What the- I thought I got rid of you?_"

"_Apparently not for good._" her inner replied.

"_Oh shut up, you!"_ she yelled at her inner and heard no reply.

She focused on that bike beside her. She smiled when the driver waved at her. There was something about him, that looked familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Before she knew it, the guy, as she concluded, sped off. She sighed.

"Sakura, look!" her mother said smiling while pointing to a now-in-sight town. "We're almost there."

"Sakura, smile. What's the worst that could happen in your new school?" her dad asked.

"I can get his by a basketball in Gym?" she said smiling sheepishly. Everybody laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone finally?" Her mother suggested making Sakura blush madly.

"Mom…" Sakura pouted.

"What? It's just an innocent suggestion." Mrs. Haruno said a bit offended, but smiling nonetheless.

"Ok, calm down ladies. We're already here." Mr. Haruno said as soon as the car stopped.

Sakura got out of the car and was shock-struck. "…This is it?... Our new house?... "

"Yes, dear. This one's ours." Mrs. Haruno said while hugging Sakura encouragingly. "Let's go. We still need to unpack and it's your first day of school in two days." Sakura nodded and they all made their way inside.

* * *

"This place is huge!" Yelled Sakura in an empty hallway. She smiled. "Mom?! Which one is my room?"

"The one you like, dear!" Her mother yelled back. After that she heard a loud 'found it' in response and smiled.

Sakura entered her new room. It was painted in a light cream color. There was a huge window with a wide window sill, which was very convenient since she likes to sit on the sill when sleepless and look into the distance or at the stars if the weather is nice. Of course there was a big bed and a nightstand, a computer desk with a chair and the floor was carpeted. There was a big board for pictures and stuff just above the desk. And of course a dresser.

She put the box with her belongings on the floor and took out her laptop and switched it on. She opened her playlist and put on her favorite songs. On the first place was, of course, 'It's Alright, It's Ok' by Ashley Tisdale.

She started singing along with the song as she was unpacking when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's my lil' sister doing?" asked a voice.

"Temari? How's it going? How are the boys?" she exclaimed smiling widely while turning down the music.

"I'm good, but they keep bugging me 'bout calling you to say they miss you, big time." The black eyed girl laughed shaking her head and making her blond hair sway with every shake. She wore her hair in four pigtails.

"Really? Uh, man… I miss you guys too. I can't believe my parents made me go with them." She said in a sad, yet irritated tone while lying down on her bed.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine, besides, there are always the net and the phone, so we're cool."

"Yeah you're right, but it's still not the same as actually talking to you in person."

"Sigh… You're right. But hey! Maybe we could visit each other? Remember the sleepovers, the parties and stuff?"

"Yeah… Those were the days…" she paused. "My mom said that my old friends are going to the same high school as I'm gonna go. Maybe I won't be as lonely." Sakura said with hope.

"It'll be fun, believe me. There's gonna be a lot to do, and before you know it, we'll meet again." she said hinting to something.

"Wait… What are you getting to?" she asked confused.

Temari laughed. "Don't worry. You'll learn soon. All in due time, my friend. All in due time… Everything's gonna be fine."

"Ok… If you say so…"

"I know so." she laughed again. "Oh! I must be distracting you from unpacking, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm just starting so don't blame yourself."

"Ok. Well. Gotta go before Gaara gets home from his date- Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Gaara's on a date? Let me guess. It's Matsuri right?" Sakura squealed and sat up.

"Ouch! You don't have to squeal in my ear you know! But yeah. It's Matsuri. She came here with her parents for the weekend… Man, I'm so dead!"

"I'm so happy for them! Ok, I gotta go unpack. I can hear my mom coming upstairs looking for me."

"Yeah, bye!"

"Oh! Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with Gaara. You'll need it."

"Thanks. See you soon." She hung up.

"Bye." She too hung up and turned up the volume of the music and continued to unpack.

*Knock. Knock*

"Come in, Mom!" she yelled.

"Sakura, I'm about to go prepare dinner, but I forgot to buy some of the ingredients I need. Would you be a dear and fetch them for me?" she asked in an apologetic tone.

"Uh… Sure, Mom. Only one question… Where's the store?" she grinned sheepishly.

"It's in 5 minutes of walk West. You can't miss it." Mrs. Haruno smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." she kissed her cheek and ran off.

"Sakura, what about the money?"

"Oh! Sorry." her mother laughed.

"It's okay, dear."

" 'K. See you in a bit." with that she stormed out of the house into the shining midday sun of Konoha.

* * *

"_Yeah… This is the life._" She thought as she went through the street smiling at the sun widely. "_Konoha's so different from how I remember it. We used to live in a small house outside of town and now we live in a big one 10 minutes away from my school- What the- _"Her thoughts were cut off by a loud beeping of a car.

"Hey there!" A girl said stepping out of the silver convertible.

"Uh… Hi?" she said as she regained her breath.

"I've never seen you before. You must be new here." The girl said with a smile on her lips.

"Y-Yeah… We just moved in this morning." she studied her appearance. "Say… Did we meet somewhere? You look kind of familiar." Sakura asked.

"Maybe… You look familiar too. I used to have a friend with pink hair and…" she gasped. "OMG! Sakura is that you?" She gasped.

"Ino? Ino yamanaka?! I can't believe it's you!" She squealed too as they hugged each other.

"I can't believe it, either. It's been what? Ten years already?"

"Yeah… It's been quite a while. Hey how are the others doing?"

"Good. I was just about to meet them, wanna come? They'll be happy to have you back." Ino said in an encouraging tone.

"Uh… Ino… I don't think they'll accept me after I left without warning. I think they could still be mad at me for that… Besides, I'm on my way to the store. Mom asked me to buy some stuff." She replied.

"Hmm… You got a point there…" she made a thinking face. "Tell you what. Let's get to the store and I'll drop you off at your place and we can go meet the gang and everyone will be happy." she grinned.

"I don't know, Ino… I'm still worried about their reactions. Some might be not too happy to see me, I'm sure of it." Sakura's face saddened.

"What? Are you kidding me? They'll kill me if I don't at least tell them you're here."

"Ok, ok. Geez! You haven't changed at all, Ino!"

"Neither did you!" she stuck her tongue out.

And with that they stepped in her car laughing and made their way to the store.

* * *

"Ok. Fill me in on everything. Who's hating? Who's dating? Who's new to the gang? And stuff." Sakura asked.

"Ok. The gang is pretty much the same as before you left, only there're new members. You remember everyone, don't you? So Tenten is going out with guess who?"

"Who?"

"Neji Hyuuga! Remember him?"

"How would I forget? I still feel guilty for leaving you guys like that. And it's already been ten years for Pete's sake!"

Ino smiled sweetly. "Well they've been going out since 9th grade. That's about three years now and they're very close. Ok… Next is Hinata. She's single for now, but has a mega crush on – you'll never guess who – Naruto."

"Wait… Naruto? Good old Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Wow! Didn't know you still remembered all the surnames so well. I'm impressed!" Sakura grinned. "Well, anyway, she really likes him – scratch that – she loves him, but is too shy to tell him. Plus she's afraid he won't return her feelings, which I'm sure he feels for her too."

"Ok. How about you? Anyone interested?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my story is much longer, but I'll make it short. I used to go out with Sai, a new member of the gang, but he turned out to be an asshole of a boyfriend, so be ware. I've also went out with Shikamaru, but that didn't last long since there's nothing more between us than friendship. Now I'm with Kiba since last year."

"So, what about the newcomers? Anyone I should be aware of like that Sai character?"

"Nope. There's Shino. Shino Aburame. He's pretty much different at first sight, but after you get to know him, he's a very nice guy, but has a weird side. He likes collecting bugs. Talk about ew…" She rolled her eyes as Sakura shrugged. "And that leads us to Rock Lee. He's really nice, but ever since he met our new Gym teacher Maito Gai, he started acting just like him. And I mean it. He's like a younger version of him." She shrugged.

"Ok… Guess I'll have to remember that… Now how about you tell me about their looks. Oh! And did anyone change their looks?"

"Oh... Sorry… Well as you can see I grew my hair longer and I changed my appearance too. Hinata grew her hair too, but she still wears modest clothing like a huge sweater and such. Tenten is still pretty much the same, only she got tougher and she usually wears chinese style clothes. Shikamaru is still that lazy guy you know. The only difference in him is that his hair's a bit longer and his features are more mature, but that's about it. Kiba-kun actually got very handsome and his dog, Akamaru, is very big now. He's at the size of a grown up wolf, but he's very nice. Naruto is still the soul of the gang, but he's definitely not the knucklehead he used to be. He matured greatly ever since Hinata was assigned to tutor him in a few subjects. And you know what? He turned out to be a very smart guy and I don't have school in mind. Neji… Well, Neji has long hair, is very smart, strong and quiet. Not the best addition to his description, but, man, he is HOT. Well, every guy in the gang is hot, naturally. They even started competing with each other about who had the best abs, but they have nothing on my Kiba - not too strong not too weak, simply perfect." Sakura giggled.

"Ok, where was I? Oh, yeah… Choji. Well he never changed much, except that he and Shika became best friends and he got… Well… Fat… But you must never mention that fact or you'll get in hell of trouble. That's a taboo. Sai has pale skin, black eyes and hair, is a dickhead, and very arrogant, so don't get pissed off if he says something you don't like, 'cause he has emotion issues. I mean he doesn't have any emotions, he just fakes them. Oh, and he's an artist! A very good one too. Shino is the quiet type. He listens and rarely talks. He has dark brown hair and black eyes, but he usually wears his shades and rarely takes them off. Last but not least is Gai Junior." The girl giggled.

"Nice one, Ino." Sakura laughed while putting the last item on her list in the basket.

"Thanks! Well Lee is a great guy, but seriously… He has really bushy brows, that look like they're alive and has a bowl cut. His hair and eye color is black. He always wears a green spandex and orange athlete socks. Talk about ew… Again." They laughed a bit then went in the line to pay for the products.

"Speaking of orange… Does Naruto still wear at least something orange every day like he used too?"

"Well he stopped on orange t-shirts and his bike, but sometimes he wears his black sneakers with an orange fox on them. But that's about it." Ino smiled.

"Ok. Now that's that. Is there anything you guys do? Sports, music?"

"Wait. First I want to know about you. Anything you want to say about your self?"

"Well, I sing, play the keys and saxophone, dance and, in free time, do sports."

"Like what?"

Sakura made a thinking face. "Pretty much everything, I guess, but my favorite is swimming."

"That's so cool! The girls and I are cheerleaders of the schools basketball team and I'm the captain. The guys are part of the team, namely Naruto, Kiba-kun, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Lee. Well, we usually get to play volleyball, tennis, soccer and basketball, but that's only in our free time, which is on weekends and holidays. About music and stuff… The guys have their own band named 'The Six Shadows' or 'The SS', as we call it.. The girls usually either help them in a few songs if needed, but me and the girls thought about it and decided to form our own band so if it goes well then you'll be first on the list to be invited, but it's still a secret, so keep it low. Hinata sings and plays the keys and the flute, I play bass guitar and sing, Tenten plays bass guitar and drums. The SS consists of Shino – the keys and the guitar, Kiba-kun – bass guitar, Neji – the keys and violin, Naruto is the singer and bass guitarist, Shikamaru – the drums and saxophone, and Sasuke sings and plays… Well… Everything."

"Hey, I just noticed, you never said anything about Sasuke except that he's in the basketball team and in The SS."

"Yeah… Sorry… He's the captain of Team Sharingan."

"Sha- what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sharingan. It's the name of the schools basketball team..." Ino trailed off.

"And? Anything else?"

"He's changed since the last time you was him, but I don't blame him. He's arrogant, self-centered, has a fan club, doesn't eat anything sweet, rude, but Handsome, hot and smart. A total Mr. Perfect if you asked me." She made a sad face. "We rarely get to hang out with him. He's too 'busy' for that now." Ino emphasized on the 'busy'.

"Wait… You said you don't blame him, right? Why? Did something happen that he changed so much?"

"Well… We don't ever talk about it, but since you were his friend, and about to become one once again… I think you should know…" she trailed off.

* * *

**Yeah! A New story! Hope 'ya like it! :) Comment please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The Reunion

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"So? What are you waiting for?" Sakura asked impatiently as they were sitting in Ino's silver convertible.

"Ok.. Here's the thing… Before you left you two had a fight right? And that was your 'goodbye'." Sakura nodded. "Well he was really upset about it, but he was mostly sad, because you were best friends, and you said that you were moving at the last moment."

"Well, yeah, but I told him the same day as I myself learned about it."

"But still… he was really hurt. You two were pretty close. But what made him change was the thing he saw when he came home." Ino gulped hard and shivered.

"What did he see? What happened there?" Sakura asked scared. Ino dropped her head.

"He walked in his house only to see some people towering over something. Well that 'something' was his parents. When those guys noticed Sasuke, they grabbed him and pulled him closer to his parents." Ino sobbed. "They started laughing as Sasuke started to struggle and shoved him on the floor, face down. As he sat up the started talking to him saying things like 'the last one left and we're good to go' and 'looks like the great Uchihas met their match' and stuff. Well after that they shot his parents right before his eyes. After that he started crying and the said e was next. At that moment, out of nowhere Itachi came out and ran at Sasuke, grabbed his and ran off, saving his life. They ran to the nearest police station and reported about the massacre, but when the police got there the mansion was empty. There were no bodies found - only blood on the floor and the furniture." she looked at Sakura with teary eyes.

"After that Sasuke and Itachi went to the states to stay away from the memories, but after tree years or so they came back. And since then Sasuke never smiled, laughed or fooled around. Since then he started avoiding our get-togethers and said that we don't know anything about him or his problems, so we should just leave him alone. Naruto was very upset because he didn't understand what happened to him, since none of us were told anything, and he tried as hard as he could to force Sasuke to open up a bit and tell at least him why has he changed so much. They got into numerous fights and after a year or so we finally learned the truth."

"So you guys managed to get to him, right? Why doesn't he hang out with you?" Sakura asked confused.

"Actually no. There was an article about the company his parents owned. It said that it was ran by the nineteen year old Itachi and that it was the most scandalous thing of the century. Of course there was a bit of history of the Uchiha family in the beginning so that's how we learned the reason behind Sasuke's changes."

"That's horrible… I never heard about that… No wonder he changed so much…" Sakura sighed.

"Ok… Now that that's done, how about that party, eh, Sakura?" Ino asked with a small smile on her lips.

The rosette sighed again. "Ok… As long as you text someone and mention that I'm back. I don't want anyone to forcefully sit in the same room with me, ok?" Sakura asked.

"No problem, girl! Now let's get you home and get you ready." Ino beamed at her with a smile.

"What's wrong with how I look right now?" Sakura pouted.

"No offence, but you look too, how to say it, plain." the blond said as she was half-way to their destination.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, maybe you're right. I do look too simple to meet my old friends. I need to make a good first impression." she smiled a genuine smile.

Ino just grinned and paid attention to the road before her.

* * *

"Mom! I'm back! Where do I put this stuff?" Sakura asked a s she and Ino entered the kitchen only to find no one in there.

"I'm coming, dear!" they heard Mrs. Haruno yell from the dining room. She walked in staring into space and wiping her hands with a towel. "Let's see… I need four eggs and the vegetables…" she looked up and saw Ino holding a paper bag and smiling at her. "Oh! I didn't know we would have guests so soon. Sakura, why don't you introduce us?"

"What for? You already know each other. Mom, it's Ino. You remember her, right?" Sakura asked narrowing an eyebrow.

"Good evening Mrs. Haruno." Ino smiled at her.

"Oh my! Ino is that really you? Look at you! You're such a beauty." she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno. Time has been nice to you." Ino answered while hugging her. "By the way, that hair color suits you perfectly."

"Why thank you, Ino-chan. Why don't you join us for dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"Thank you for the invitation, but maybe some other time, ok, Mrs. H? Can I take Sakura out to meet her old friends? We're having a party today and that'd be a great surprise if Sakura came with me." Ino asked with a small smile.

"Well… Since Sakura haven't seen them in quite a while, I suppose she could go, but I have to ask her father about it first." was her answer.

"Ask me about what?" Mr. Haruno asked walking in the kitchen.

"Look, dear. Sakura met her old friend. You remember Ino-chan, right?" she asked motioning to Ino.

"My, Ino you sure have grown and changed. It's nice to see you again." He said as he too hugged the girl.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. H. And we were about to ask you if Sakura could come with me to a party. All of the others are going to be there and I thought that it would be a great surprise if Sakura was there too."

"Sure, why not?" he agreed. "But make sure she doesn't get home late. She has a lot of unpacking to do and there's school in two days."

Ino laughed. "Of course Mr. Haruno. She'll be at home no later than 1 am. I promise."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get your self ready, Sakura. Your friends are waiting." He smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best!" and she stormed out to her room.

* * *

"Ino, what do you think? White or pink?" she asked as she took out two tube tops from the dresser.

"Definitely pink. It suits your hair. I suggest you wear this here black skirt and… " She looked at her shoes. "…these here heels." she said taking out a pair of black stilettos.

"You think so?"

"I know so, Sakura. Now get changed before we get late."

"Wait. Weren't you supposed to be there already?" Sakura asked walking to the bathroom.

"No. I had to get there earlier to help with the planning for a birthday party for Hinata, but I guess they'll have to get through without me. Now hurry up. We have only 20 minutes to get there."

"If you say so…" and she was gone.

After 10 minutes.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing the clothes that Ino picked out, which are a pink tube top with a black skirt that ended a good 10 centimeters above her knees and back stilettos. She also put on pink eye shadow, mascara and light pink lip gloss. Her hair was trait and it went about 20 centimeters down her back. She also wore a silver necklace with a heart pendant, matching dangling earrings and a ring on each hand.

"Wow! You're fast." Ino commented after looking Sakura from head to toe. "Lookin' good, girl."

"Thanks. I'm ready, but I'm still nervous. What if they don't want me in they're lives? What if they don't like me?" she whined.

"Quit your whining, girl. You are their friend as you are mine. Stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine." Ino calmed her down.

"Thanks, Ino. You're a great friend." and they both hugged each other.

"Let's go. Party, here we come!" exclaimed Ino as they stepped out of the house after bidding goodbyes to Sakura's parents and into Ino's car.

* * *

It took them about 20 minutes to get to the club "Midnight" where they were supposed to meet their friends. All the way there Ino and Sakura were reminiscing about good old times, when they ran around without any responsibilities or problems bugging them all the time. How they used to play in the mud or run in the rain, and earning a cold after that. How everything seemed so perfect and right.

As soon as they got to the club, they got out of the car and made their way inside. Since the guard, Takeshi , was a good friend of Ino's, he let them in for free. And so they were in. The club was HUGE. There were about 200 hundred people only on the dance floor, about 20 at the bar stand and, of course, all of the 6 VIP rooms were packed as well. The design was remarkable. Huge steps to dance on were placed just on both sides of the dance floor. The DJ's stand was just above the bar and the ever changing lights were of the colors of the rainbow. The couches were bloody red and the tables were dark brown. The floor was polished black and the walls and the ceilings were midnight blue with little lights used as stars. And the music… Oh, the music was perfect. You could dance your ass off to it.

Sakura was amazed. This was the best club she ever been to and she'd been to a lot of clubs before. The atmosphere was perfect for her. It was so encouraging, yet calming. She was speechless. She just kept staring at the design of the club and couldn't get enough of it. Ino smiled at her and made a knowing face.

"You know, my reaction was the same as yours when I first got here. I was like 'OMG!!! I must've died and gone to heaven!', at least that's what Kiba-kun told me." she giggled.

"You just gave me the best description for this place: heaven. It fits just right, but 'Midnight' is still good enough." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, let's get going." she said and pulled Sakura to the third VIP room. Suddenly Sakura's face fell and she stopped. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

"I'm nervous, Ino. I'm afraid that they won't accept me." she turned her head away and looked down.

Ino's face saddened at that. "Sakura… Don't worry. Everyone'll be thrilled to see you again. We all missed you so much. And now you're finally here." Ino hugged her. "Everything's gonna be fine. I swear." they pulled away to look in each others eyes.

"Thanks, Ino. I needed that hug." they giggled and turned around only to bump into a tall handsome guy.

"Hey there. Haven't seen you in forever, sweetheart." he said before hugging Ino and kissing her on the lips.

"Hi, Kiba-kun. Weren't you supposed to be here earlier?" she raised a brow.

He laghed. "Look who's talking! Weren't 'you' supposed to be here earlier, too?" he teased and she smiled.

"Well, I have a very good reason to be late, for your information. Plus I texted Tenten and warned her. What's your excuse?"

"Heavy traffic?" Ino laughed. "Care to tell me what your excuse is?" he asked, Ino smiled.

"That's easy. She is my excuse." she said pointing at a certain pink haired girl standing a few feet away from them. Kiba smiled.

"Hi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka." he stretched his hand towards the smiling rosette.

"Hi Kiba. Long time no see, ne?" Kiba's eyes widen as he realized 'who' the girl was.

"Sa-Sakura? Is that you?" she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I'm back- EEEP!!!" she squeaked as Kiba pulled her in a tight bear hug.

"Sakura! This is so awesome! You're finally here! The others are gonna freak out when they see you!" he let her go and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here for good, I hope. Thanks Kiba." he smiled.

"Hey, quit hugging my boyfriend before I get jealous." Ino teased.

"Sorry, Ino. Here's your reward for patience." and he kissed her.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now let's go. We gotta tell the others too."

"Wait. You're telling me I'm the second person to know Sakura's back?" The girls nodded. "Wow! What an honor." He bowed.

"Ok, prince in shiny armor, let's go before they get worried." Ino was about to walk away before she was stopped by her boyfriend.

"Wait. I have a better idea." He looked at Sakura.

"What's your plan?"

"Let's go inside and act like nothing happened and say that we have a surprise for them and it depends only on them whether they'll like it or not. Then we'll start talking riddles to make them more curious and when they'll reach their limit call Sakura." He suggested.

"Wow! I knew you could be evil, but not 'this' evil." Ino grinned. "I like it."

"But I don't know how long will it take. Sakura might run away by the time we finish our little act." He looked at Ino then at Sakura.

"Don't worry. I'm a patient person. Well, sort of. Go ahead, I'll be right here, waiting for you guys." Sakura smiled.

"Ok. Let's get started." with that said Ino and Kiba stepped is the room filled with their friends.

* * *

"Yeah, I guess, we could use that or we could use those purple balloons and hang them on every pot there is." said a chocolate haired girl with her hair put in two buns.

"Wait. Why purple? Her favorite color is lavender, isn't it?" asked a hyperactive blond boy.

"Hinata's gonna love it no matter what. Besides, she likes all shades of purple." a brown haired boy stated.

"I think she'll especially love to hear about the preparations." someone said from the direction of the door. The mentioned person, or people, stepped forward. "What are you doing? Hinata'll be here any minute! What would she think if she heard you talking about the whole deal?" Ino asked.

"Em… When did you two get here?" Naruto, the hyperactive blond, asked.

"Just now. Now what about answering my question?" she suggested.

"Sorry, Ino. I guess we lost count of time." he said scratching the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. Ino glared at him.

"Guys, guys, we're not here to argue, ok? Hinata never heard anything and that's what matters, right?" some people nodded. "Then that's done… Wait, where's Sasuke and Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"At the bar, ordering some drinks. They didn't want to wait for the others…" muttered Neji.

Ino looked at Kiba with panic in her eyes. Just then the guys walked in with a tray of shots and three bottles of different drinks: martini, tequila and vodka.

"Look who finally decided to show up. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Mind telling us where have you two been? Not making out in a corner, I hope?" Shikamaru lectured them while holding the bottles in his hands.

"No… We just met at the entrance… I was stuck in traffic and Ino met someone on the way… Well, anyway. We didn't come here empty handed. We have a surprise for you guys. " he smiled at Ino.

"And what might that be?" asked Sasuke rolling his eyes with a tad of annoyance in his voice.

"Someone you haven't seen for a very long time… " Ino hinted with a light smile on her lips.

"Well then bring in that 'someone we haven't seen for a very long time'. That is… If this 'person' is here." Naruto smirked. Kiba and Ino often had various excuses for being late, even though they were making out in a dark corner or something. Naruto was sure they were bluffing again.

Kiba glared at the blond. "Not until all the others are here. Now hide all those papers before Hinata walks in." Ino stated while switching her weight from her left leg to her right one nervously.

"If this 'friend' of yours is really here then why are so nervous? Eh, Ino?" Naruto teased.

"Who are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" asked a girl with midnight black hair in a weak voice.

Naruto didn't even move at the sound of his crushes voice. "Ino and Kiba here say they have a surprise for us, Hinata-chan. 'A friend that we haven't seen in a very long time' that is actually here somewhere." Naruto grinned at Ino's and Kiba's annoyed faces then turned to the new arrived crew. Namely Shino, Hinata and Lee.

"Oh! Then why are you making this person wait outside? The poor thing must've been waiting for us." Hinata said in an apologizing tone. Shikamaru laughed.

"Yeah! If this 'person' actually exists." some of the guys laughed with him.

"Okay, be that way! We'll show you!" Ino yelled and stormed outside of the room.

* * *

"Sakura- Sakura? Where did you go? Sakura?" Ino started getting nervous. She peeked through the door and called her boyfriend.

"Kiba-kun, could you come here for a second?" she asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" he asked as they were outside.

"It's Sakura. She's gone! I told her to stay here!" Ino shouted placing her hand on her forehead.

"Calm down, Ino. Maybe she saw the Shika and Sasuke coming and hid somewhere. Let's just look for her, alright?" Kiba placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Ok?" She nodded.

"Let's split up. I'll go to the bar and search the dance floor and you'll look for in the bathroom and at the table area. Maybe she ordered something."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Where are you two going?" someone from behind them asked. They both turned around.

"Sakura! Where have you been? I told you to stay here!" Ino yelled hysterical.

"Well excuse me for needing to use the bathroom!" she pointed out.

"Ok. Let's go before they get the idea that we ran off." Kiba said and opened the door. "I go first, Ino right after me. Sakura, you go in after we call you, ok?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes. She was annoyed with Kiba acting like thei're gonna rob a bank or something. They walked in.

"So where's this 'friend' of yours?" Naruto asked while laughing.

"She's right behind the door, dobe." Naruto glared at his old nickname.

Ino sighed and opened the door. "Come in."

And here it was the time she was waiting for. The time when she will finally be able to see her friends after ten whole years of separation. She took a deep breath and walked in with a nervous smile on her lips. "Hi, guys. I'm back." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the girl that just stepped in the room. They were shock-struck.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan?" Naruto stuttered while looking at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura? Is that really you?" Tenten asked.

Sakura smiled apologetically and looked at each of them. Studied their every change both in features and their eyes. More like emotions in their eyes. "Yes, Tenten. It's me. I'm back." Tenten ran at her and caught her in a tight bear hug. After a few seconds Hinata joined them. "Sakura-chan! You're back!"

"Hinata!" and that was Sakura's cue to let go of the tears she was struggling to keep from falling. Some sobs could be heard from now four crying girls. After a few minutes they let go and looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry I left like that. I didn't have a choice. I- EEP!!!" She was cut off by Naruto and Kiba pulling her up on their shoulders to greet her with a 's a good thing the ceiling was high.

"Sakura-chan's back!! Yeah!!!" Yelled Naruto while jumping with the girl on his right shoulder.

"Welcome back Sakura!" Kiba shouted also jumping with Sakura on his left shoulder.

"AHHH!! Put me down, I'm gonna FALL! AHH!!!" She yelled laughing and crying tears of happiness while holding their hands to try to steady her self. "Please put me down, guys! Please! I'm gonna fall!" She laughed. Then Naruto and Kiba put her down and hugged her tightly.

"You know, I was sure today's meeting would be a drag, but I was wrong. It's good to have you back, Sakura." Shikamaru smiled and hugged her too. Sakura smiled and more tears ran down her cheeks. It's a good thing she put on waterproof mascara.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura-san." Neji said and hugged her.

"Thank you, Neji." she smiled at him.

"Is it only me or did you get even skinnier?" Choji laughed.

"Choji!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged him. "I'm not skinny!" she pinched his shoulder.

"Ow! I can see your pinches got stronger. Or should I say ''feel'." he laughed and Sakura smiled apologetically.

"My name is Shino, Shino Aburame." he stretched his hand to her and she accepted it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Shino." she smiled.

"Likewise." and he stepped away.

"Hey there, I'm Sai. Nice to meet you." Sai as usual smiled a fake smile.

"Sakura Haruno." Sai went for a hug, which Sakura returned, but after hearing what he murmured in her ear she punched him and sent him flying through the whole room, right into the wall.

"Perverted asshole!" she shouted looking at his twitching form.

Everybody looked at her, then at Sai and backed away from her a few steps to safety with eyes full of fear and shock.

Sakura took in a deep breath and turned around to face her friends scratching the back of her head nervously. "Ehehe… Sorry about that… I got carried away there…"

Everybody noticed that she calmed down and relaxed. "It's ok Saku. He asked for it." Ino said after walking up to her friend. "What did he say?" she whispered in her ear.

_"Let's go to my place after this. I'm sure I have what you want._" Sakura whispered back.

"OH, HE DID NOT!!!" Ino yelled.

"INO!!!"

"Oh! Sorry Saku. Anyway, he said the same thing to Tenten when they met. That's when I broke up with him." she giggled.

"Now I see what you meant by 'asshole of a boyfriend'." the rosette giggled.

"Um, Sakura-chan… You still haven't said hi to a few people." Hinata said in a weak voice.

"Oh! Thanks Hinata-chan. I almost forgot." She grinned sheepishly.

"Hello there, youthful blossom. We don't suppose we ever met. I'm Rock Lee." he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Um… Thank you, Lee. I'm Sakura Haruno." she smiled at him. _'He's such a gentleman.'_

"Your name suits you well. Nice to meet you, 'Cherry Blossom of the Spring'." he bowed a bit.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you, too." she smiled and then her eyed darted to the last person she hadn't greeted. Her smile faded and her eyes went wide. She was looking at Sasuke – her once friend, now… She didn't know who he was to her. Her expression saddened.

"Sasuke… Um, hi…" she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry about our last encounter; I never wanted it to end like that." she turned her head away.

"Hn. You mean you wanted to hold the steering wheel and have a race?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Huh? What are you talking abou-" she remembered the guy on that motorbike while she was on her way to her hometown. She looked him in the eyes. "You mean that was you?" his smirk went wider. "How did you know it was me in the car? You couldn't possibly know that I was coming back." She kept on staring.

"Your dad works for Tsukuyomi Incorporated, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" she stuttered.

"My family owns the company." her eyes went wide.

"…but still, how did you know we were coming?"

"My uncle recognized the surname and told me. Plus there aren't much people with pink hair in this town." everybody's eyes went wide.

"Wait… Teme, you're saying you knew she was coming and you didn't tell anyone? Not even 'me'? What kind of best friend are you after this?" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke smirked. "Let's just say I wanted to see if she would be daring enough to meet us after ten years of separation."

"So… You're not mad at me for leaving like that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Sakura exhaled hard. "But you're still not forgiven." she looked at him.

"What?!"

"I don't like to repeat myself." his face went stoic.

"God! Sasuke, it wasn't my choice to move to Suna, ok? My parents made me!"

"You could've told me earlier. I was the last one to know from OTHERS!" his anger started rising.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't find you, ok? You were gone with your family and I wasn't the first one you met when you were back." she spat back.

"You could've left a message."

"Are you kidding me? We were eight back then!"

"And your point is?"

"My point is… Ugh! I'm out of here. See 'ya later guys. Bye." She stormed out of the club.

* * *

"Sakura, wait!" someone yelled from behind.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to discuss this any more." She kept on walking on the sidewalk.

"Sakura, wait. Hold on a minute!" She finally stopped.

"Geez… I never knew you could run while wearing stilettos." Ino said panting.

"Yeah… You're pretty fast, Sakura-chan." Hinata agreed.

"What do you want? I want to ba alone for a while…" She turned her head a bit.

"Sakura let's go back. Everybody's been waiting for you and you want to just run away again?" Ino pleaded. "Just ignore Sasuke, if you can't stay neutral with him around."

"SAsuke had a hard time accepting the fact that you were gone for who knows how long. Naruto-kun told me he wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend the day he came back from that trip." Sakura blushed.

"You mean 'that's' the reason he was mad at me? That he couldn't ask me to be his girlfriend at the age of eight?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Naruto told him that you were leaving that day and he went mad that Naruto did it, not you." Ino added.

Sakura's face fell. The two other girls heard some weak sobs. "Sakura, are you crying?!" Ino asked panicking. Sakura ran off.

She could hear some 'Sakura come back!' and 'Where are you going?' and stuff. She didn't care. She was so broken she didn't care if someone wanted to help her. Se needed time to herself. She needed it. She could go home, but there were her parents and she didn't want to worry them. She instinctively went to an old abandoned park, where they used to play as kids. She sat on a bench and stared at the pond in front of her, full of water lilies of all colors. She started to calm down bit by bit. This place brought her peace and it felt good. She liked it. But her relaxation didn't last long.

* * *

**_There 'ya go. The second chapy :) Hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be out in about two weeks 'cause I"m going on vacation with my friends. Baltic sea, here I come. Wish me luck and have a great time reading other fics._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The 'Event'

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

_Last time:_

_She could hear some 'Sakura come back!' and 'Where are you going?' and stuff. She didn't care. She was so broken she didn't care if someone wanted to help her. Se needed time to herself. She needed it. She could go home, but there were her parents and she didn't want to worry them. She instinctively went to an old abandoned park, where they used to play as kids. She sat on a bench and stared at the pond in front of her, full of water lilies of all colors. She started to calm down bit by bit. This place brought her peace and it felt good. She liked it. But her relaxation didn't last long._

_

* * *

_

_**To the story:**_

She just sat there crying for nothing. Actually she was crying about the thing you can't ever change: the past. Her quarrel with Sasuke left a deep mark in her heart. They were close friends and now, after ten years of absence, she came back only to deepen the mark and what's worse, make it worse by the minute she stayed there knowing the real reason behind all of this.

Sakura was crushed, to say the least. Her heart never ached so much, ever. Sasuke was mad at her just because she wasn't the first person to tell him about the moving thing. That's ridiculous, but it sure hurt like hell. All these years she tried to figure out what his problem was and now that she knows, she doesn't understand him.

Sakura couldn't believe she actually expected something else. Something like 'hey, long time no see' or 'hey, haven't seen you in like forever, how's life'. Actually she thought about this chance and accepted the fact that he'd have the right to react like that. But in reality it felt a thousand times worse.

She was looking at the pond just in front of her and was amazed, to say the least. It was beautiful. The flowers, the reflection of the moon, the cool air, the rustling of leaves on the ground… '_Wait, rustling of leaves?… There's no wind…' _she thought._ 'This can't be good'_ she started panicking. "Who's there?"

Silence.

'_It's probably a squirrel or a mouse.'_ she exhaled hard.

She heard more rustling, now in the bushes a few meters to her right. This time there were some laughs and whistles. She was sitting on a bench surrounded by an arch of bushes and trees; a peaceful place, but definitely not in the middle of the night, especially when you can hear some people laughing and whistling, definitely drunk. By their voices she could tell that they were older than her. About 25 or so.

Once again she heard rustling, but this time someone came out of the bushes, about six more following. They all were absolutely drunk, Sakura could tell by the stench that came from them, plus cigarettes.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this in this time of night, eh?" one of them asked. "Better yet, 'alone'?" he continued, grinning evilly.

'_Ok… This doesn't look good… One, they're obviously drunk, two, I'm alone in a freaking abandoned park, three… I'm so scared I can hardly move.' She thought. 'I've got to get out of here!'_

"Yo, Pinky! He asked you a question!" the other one yelled while the first one came closer to her and sat about a meter from her, just not to scare her… Not yet at least.

"… Don't come near me…" she said in a weak voice.

"Aw… Look fellas, she's afraid of us… What a shame… I was hoping for a friendly conversation… Guess we're gonna have to take this in the other direction…" he smirked looking at his 'fellas'.

"Yeah!" some of them snickered and some laughed evilly. "Let's do this!"

"W-What are you g-gonna d-do to me?" she asked backing away from them while trying to restrain a sob.

"Oh, don't worry, honey, we're just gonna go to a certain place and have some 'fun'." He chuckled. "You're not afraid of us, are you?" he acted innocent while his piercing eyes said the opposite.

"Aw, boss! Let's just knock her out and take her." someone suggested.

"Now, now… Let's not scare the little thing… She might think we're some kind of rappers or such, and we don't want that, do we?" his smirk widened. Sakura's never been so scared in her entire life. She backed away a bit, but soon felt, that she was already touching the handrail of the bench. The guy beside her shifted so now he could easily touch her shaking body.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a sexy voice, leaning in to kiss her. Sakura was so scared she couldn't even yell for help. She felt so weak, so she closed her eyes shut and begged for a miracle… But it never came. The guy's lip almost touched hers when a muffled ring could be heard from someone's pocket. The guy pulled out his ringing phone and answered it. Sakura couldn't hear nor feel anything, until…

"Hey, boss! The party is about to start! They're waiting for us."

The 'boss' pulled away from Sakura's trembling body. "Ok, guess we're gonna have to do it the hard way." He stood up and walked up to her, grabbed her left forearm and pulled her up.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, suddenly her voice firm, struggling to get out of his grip.

"You may scream all you want. No one ever comes here because of us." he smirked. "Now stop struggling and shut up." He ordered. The others laughed. "We still have unfinished business with you, now don't we?" He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Once again Sakura shut her eyes and was preparing for what awaited her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would pop out of her chest. Every millisecond lasted like and hour now.

When he was about to touch her lips some one spoke from the bushes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch a girl unless she allowed you to?"

Everyone looked around to locate the intruder.

"Who are you?" the 'boss' asked loosening his grip on Sakura a bit.

Someone stepped out of the bushes. "Let her go." The person ordered in a stern voice. Sakura was now shaking uncontrollably. Her mind couldn't take much more of this. She didn't even recognize the voice of her savior.

The gang exchanged looks and started laughing after the guy walked into the light, the moon enlightening the guys midnight black hair. "You're ordering around like you're the boss of us. What makes you think I'll listen to you, boy?" He shoved Sakura to his friends and slowly turned to the guy. "Who do you think you are?"

"The guy that's about to kick your ass if you don't do as I say." He answered.

"Oh yeah? You in what army?" he teased.

"My army, that's what!" Came another voice from the bushes and came out a guy with blond hair. "Oh, and by the way, he'll kick your asses 'again', but this time I don't think he'll go easy on you. I kind of feel sorry for you guys right now. Too bad I won't be able to stop him…"

"And why is that?" The 'boss' asked. Some shuffling was heard from the gang as Sakura was struggling to get away.

"See that red glint in his eyes? That's a direct sing of kill intent. When he's in this state, there's no stopping him. Not that I know of any." the blond chuckled. The others behind him did the same.

"You think this punk can take us all down?" he asked sneering when the blond nodded with a smirk.

"I bet he can. With ease too." he pointed to his friend in front of him.

"Who are you guys?" someone asked.

"Ever heard of 'The Six Shadows'?"

The gang froze. The blond grinned in delight. "I see you did. Now if you don't want my friend here to take you down, you better leave the girl alone and evaporate, while he still can control himself."

Some of the guys started shifting. The guy sneered again. "Who said we're afraid of you?" two of the gang started touching the girl everywhere while holding a hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream, so only some muffled sobs and squeaks could be heard, but it was enough for the SS to hear.

That did it this time. The black haired guy was about to jump at the idiots when the blond ran at his friend with another member of the gang restraining him, while other members of the SS attacked the gang. "Sasuke relax. We'll get her out of this. That's a promise of a leader." The guy's eyes were back to normal right after Naruto said that last sentence.

The SS we're good at team work, so the fight didn't last longer than a few minutes. Kiba and Shino quickly knocked out three of them by sending some punches at them, while Neji kicked another one's ass by sending him a direct hit in the nose and in the gut knocking him out as well. That left only two that were holding Sakura, and the 'boss'.

"Yo, guys! Wanna share our fun? There's plenty for everyone." Kiba yelled smirking.

"How are you, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn."

"In that case, let's get 'em." The blond said grinning.

"Naruto." The blond looked at his best friend. "The leader's mine."

Naruto grinned and nodded. The leader and the genius for the two holding Sakura, which was shoved into a tree and was currently unconscious due to the hard hit on the head before the two ran off. This left Naruto and Shikamaru disappointed.

The only one left was the leader. If looks could kill, the guy would be long dead from the death glare Sasuke was giving him. He went closer to him slowly tightening his knuckles, his glare tensing. Sasuke punched the guy right in the gut making him double over. Then he kneeled him in the face, which made him stumble backward. Next Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and punched him a few times in the face. When the guy fell to the ground he continued punching the guy till Naruto and Neji came and stopped him.

"Sasuke, calm down. You're gonna kill him if you'll continue punching him like that." Naruto said trying to hold him back.

"Naruto's right. Sakura's safe, they got what they deserved, we did our job. There's nothing holding us here anymore." Neji agreed.

Sasuke calmed down, but kicked the guy one last time. Then he remembered Sakura and walked to her, while the others followed him. She was lying on her right side so Sasuke couldn't see her face. He touched her shoulder slowly turning her around. She was so peaceful, beautiful,a goddes. But she was also cold, terrified and unconscious. There were tear traces on her cheeks plus a hideous bloody river flowing from the left corner of her forehead down to her neck. Naruto quickly stood up and ran to his black-orange Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and took out the medic kit and ran back. He took out a bandage and poured some peroxide on it. He cleaned her bruise and the bloody river on her neck. It wasn't half bad, but it still could get infected, especially while getting it in an abandoned park. He carefully put a plaster on her bruise and put everything back in the kit.

"There… That should do it." Just then his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Naruto? Have you found her? How is she? And why isn't Kiba-kun answering his phone." it was Ino.

"Take it easy Ino-chan. She's ok. At least will be." He looked at the girl.

"What do you mean 'will be'? Is she ok? Let me talk to her."

"Sorry, can't do that. We found her in the abandoned park. She fell asleep." He half-lied. Everyone looked at him in disapproval.

"Is she really ok?"

"Yeah. She's safe with us. Say, Ino… Can you call her parents and tell them she'll be staying with you for the night? We need to take care of one little thing."

"I promised her parents that she'll be home before 1 a.m. What's going on out there?" she asked panic and distrust in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. We just have to settle out some matters and we'll be done. It's no big deal."

"Ok… But still-"

"Ino… Relax. She's just asleep."

"Ok. Where should we meet you guys?"

"At the hideout in 40 minutes."

"Ok. Meet you there. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." they both hung up.

"You idiot! Why did you lie about Sakura? They're gonna notice the plaster on her forehead in no time." Kiba yelled.

"Relax. I have an idea. By the way where's your cell? Ino said you didn't pick up." he asked.

"What are you talking about? I have it right he- Wait, where is it?" Kiba asked while emptying all of his pockets.

"Em… Kiba, I think I found it." Shikamaru stated pointing to the ground.

"Oh thanks Shika- Eh? What happened to it?" he almost yelled looking at the smashed object at his feet.

"It looks like someone played baseball with it in the balls place." Naruto commented scratching the back of his head. "At least we know why Ino couldn't reach you."

Kiba started crying rivers anime style. "I just got it a week ago… My Dad's gonna 'kill' me if he finds out."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Shikamaru stated in a lazy manner.

"Yo, guys! Aren't we forgetting something, or someone?" asked Shino.

"Yeah. You're right. Sasuke, you take Sakura and follow us to the hideout." Naruto ordered.

"How come I have to do it? You're a better friend of hers then I am." he protested.

"Because it's your fault she got into this mess in the first place."

"It's not my fault she's stupid enough to go to an abandoned park alone in the night, especially in this state."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that she was in this state?" Naruto teased.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" he half-yelled.

"Ugh... My head…" someone mumbled behind them. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Sakura-chan. Are you ok? How do you feel?" Naruto asked after putting an arm around her in a comforting way while helping her stand up.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun… Wait! Where are those guys that- Agh!" she put a hand to her forehead in pain.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"I-I think so… I feel a bit dizzy, that's all. When did I get this bruise?" she asked while holding Naruto's hand and sitting on the bench. "The last thing I remember is someone threatening those guys and then I was thrown to the rest of that gang and the rest is a blur." She massaged her forehead trying to ease the pain. "Damn it…"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concerned.

"It was him." She motioned to the Uchiha standing a few meters from her. "Found me just to apologize? In that case get lost. I don't need your apologies." She frowned. "Damn it…" She felt the plaster under her fingers. "When did I get hurt? I don't remember being hit or anything." She hissed at the pain.

"I'm not here to apologize. My conscience is pure. 'You're' the one that's supposed to apologize to 'me'." Sasuke spat out.

"Stop it, Sasuke! Sakura-chan do you think you can walk?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Let me try…" she tried to stand up, but failed and fell right into Naruto's embrace. "Sorry about that, Naruto-kun. I'm still a bit dizzy."

"A 'bit'? Sakura, Ino's gonna kill me if you don't feel better." Kiba whined.

"Stop whining, Kiba. I said I had a plan and it's gonna work, believe it." Naruto retorted.

"What's your plan? And a plan for what?" Sakura asked confused she gripped her forehead again feeling the pain.

"Let's save the long version for a better time and place and get you to the girls." She nodded and Naruto smiled at her.

"At least tell me the short version. I don't understand a thing you're talking about."

"Ok. We're 'The Six Shadows'. Those guys were an enemy gang. We kicked their asses and you accidentally hit a tree while falling, because those guys that were holding you ran of and tried to shove you at us as a distraction. You lost consciousness and now have that bruise. The girls don't know what happened. They think you fell asleep in here and we found you. End of story." He ended his 'story' with a low sigh. "Now we have to come up with an excuse for your… em… trauma." He pointed to the plaster on her forehead.

"Ok… I guess we'll go with that she hit a tree while running or such." Kiba suggested scratching the back of his head.

"Wait…" Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position. "Why not tell them the truth? I ran away, those guys got to me and you came to my rescue. I hit a tree and got this." she pointed to her trauma. "End of story."

"No. I already told Ino that you were fine so we need a different excuse. Plus, we 'really' don't want Ino to freak out. We need something simple. Something like…"

"Like I ran away from that idiot after seeing him and tripped on a twig and hit my head on the trunk?"

"Yeah… Geez, Sakura-chan you stole the idea from me." Naruto pretended to be upset by folding his hands on his chest and raising his nose in the air. Sakura just smiled at his childish behavior and Naruto smiled in return.

"Em… Sakura-san, I don't mean to butt into your business or anything, but why did you run away in the first place?" Neji asked.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke smirked. "Let's just say I wanted to see if she would be daring enough to meet us after ten years of separation." **

"**So… You're not mad at me for leaving like that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**No." Sakura exhaled hard. "But you're still not forgiven." she looked at him.**

"**What?!"**

"**I don't like to repeat myself." his face went stoic.**

"**God! Sasuke, it wasn't my choice to move to Suna, ok? My parents made me!"**

"**You could've told me earlier. I was the last one to know from OTHERS." his anger started rising.**

"**I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't find you, ok? You were gone with your family and I wasn't the one you met when you were back." she spat back.**

"**You could've left a message."**

"**Are you kidding me? We were eight back then!"**

"**And your point is?"**

"**My point is… Ugh! I'm out of here. See 'ya later guys. Bye." She stormed out of the club.**

**End of Flashback**

"It's ok, Neji. I just didn't want to make a scandal in that club. That's the last thing I want or need."

"You mean you actually left to save the atmosphere for us in that room? Wow, you're pretty thoughtful, but you shouldn't have done that. Everyone knows Sasuke's a bastard, but no one except Naruto couldn't keep up an argument with him for long." Kiba confessed.

"Ok. Guys it's great talking to you and all, but can we please go somewhere else? I'm freezing in here." Sakura shivered and hugged herself to keep warm.

"Oh, sure, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned sheepishly then glared at Sasuke. "You know what to do."

"Hn. Come on." he said and looked at Sakura, obviously not satisfied with him self.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere with that guy. I'd rather get raped by those guys than go anywhere with this guy even for a minute."

"I have a name you know." Sasuke scowled.

"Sorry, Sakura, but he has to learn his lesson." with that Kiba pushed her into Sasuke's midnight blue Porsche GT2.

* * *

The trip to the hideout would take a good 25 minutes to get to, so they had enough time to either settle things out or continue the fight they started in the club. Of course they chose neither of those. They chose silence. They've been sitting in silence over 10 minutes already. Sasuke's eyes were on the road, while Sakura kept stealing glances at Sasuke from time to time.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Pull over." she asked.

Silence. He kept driving at the same speed as before.

"Did you hear me? Sasuke, I said 'pull over'!" she was now mad, but mostly annoyed with being ignored.

"No."

"… What?" she was dumbfounded.

"No." he repeated.

She could feel the anger building up inside of her. "Why?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"It's none of your business." he said bluntly.

"Sigh… Sasuke, please stop the car."

Silence.

"Sasuke, please stop the car. I don't feel good." she put a hand to her mouth. "Sasuke, pull over. NOW!"

He looked at her in realization that she wasn't fooling around and she really didn't feel well. He could tell by the color of her face. As soon as he pulled over, Sakura opened the door and ran out. She bent over and even though nothing happened to her she stood there, on the grass, her right hand gripping the branch of a near-by tree, steadying herself. That dizziness from the impact with that tree in the park hadn't worn off yet. In fact, after nearly 15 minutes of traveling by car, it became worse.

Sasuke walked out of the car to see if she was ok. She wasn't that he could tell by the time she's been standing there.

"Sakura? You ok?" he asked after walking up to her.

No response.

"I asked you a question." He was annoyed.

Nothing.

"Sakura, if it's is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

Still nothing.

"Sakura? Are you listening to me?" he put a hand on her left shoulder to turn her around.

"… Don't touch me…" she said in a low voice that was just above a whisper.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked at what happened next. It was all a blur to him. He couldn't register his actions. One second, he was about to turn Sakura around, the next, he was sitting in his car driving like crazy with an unconscious Sakura on the back seat of his car. He stopped at the entrance to the SS hideout, stepped out of the car, pulled Sakura out and walked to the door after closing the car. There stood Naruto, waiting at the door for them to arrive. He was shocked to see Sakura unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

"What happened to her?" he was worried. "Teme, what did you do?" he threatened.

"I didn't do anything to her, dobe. She fainted, end of story." He walked inside.

The girls gasped at the sight of an unconscious Sakura. When they called the guys, they said she was ok, and now… They didn't know what to think.

"What happened to her?" Ino yelled at Sasuke then turned to Naruto. "You said she was ok!" she grabbed him by the collar. "You said she was just asleep!" she was crying hysterical at that point. "Why is she hurt? What happened to her? Answer me, damn it!"

"Ino, calm down… " he started with a voice of a leader. "What I said before was true. When we found her she was asleep. We woke her up and as soon as she saw Sasuke she ran away and tripped over a twig and hurt herself. That's how she got that bruise on her forehead. I suppose she fell asleep in Sasuke's car on their way here. Am I right, Sasuke?" he looked at his best friend.

"Hn." was all he said. Ino looked at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"If she fell asleep then we can wake her up and ask for her version of the story, right?" Tenten asked reaching for Sakura's shoulder to wake her. Neji stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently. "Neji, what are you doing?" she looked him in the eyes.

"Tenten. Waking her now isn't the best idea. She had a long and rough day. Let her rest. Tomorrow we'll ask her, but for now, let her sleep. She needs her rest. We all need it." he looked at the others.

"Neji's right, you know. It's already 1:35 a.m." Naruto agreed.

"Ok… Let's all rest and talk about this in the morning. Night everyone." Kiba said wrapping an arm around Ino's small waist and pulled her to the stairs to the second floor of the complex. Neji did the same with Tenten. Naruto walked behind Hinata. Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed.

"Where do you think you're going, teme?" Naruto asked turning around to look at him with a small evil grin. The others just kept walking, already aware of what was in Naruto's mind.

"Sleep. Where else?" he retorted.

"And Sakura-chan?" he hinted.

"What ablout her?" he rolled his eyes and folded his hands on his chest.

"You can't leave her on an uncomfortable couch in a totally unfamiliar place, now can you, Sasuke?" his grin widened as he ended his sentence.

Sasuke just glared at the leader and attempted to walk away. Naruto grabbed his arm as his grin disappeared and in its place came a serious frown. "Now." He ordered.

"There're no more rooms left." his glare intensified.

"There is one." he glared back. "Teme, you caused it, you take care of it. Now do it."

Sasuke once again rolled his eyes and walked over to Sakura, picked her up and walked to his room. When he was passing by Naruto he didn't even spare him a glance. He walked up the tairs and disappeared behind a door.

'_You have no idea, don't you, Sasuke?_' he thought and shaking his head walked up the stairs and too disappeared behind a door.

* * *

_**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment :) The next one will come out before school starts. Since i'm a senior I don't think I'll have as much time as I had in June. Please be patient. Oh, and the story was inspired by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me with her "Ironies of life" Thank you for the idea. :) I love your stories, by the way.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Explanations And The Big Surprise

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

The next morning everyone was silent… Well, except the occasional 'good morning', 'hi' and stuff. Everyone was troubled by something that included them all. School… It was starting tomorrow… Ugh… It made them shiver at one thought about it. But it wasn't all that was on their minds. Sakura's condition was pretty doubtful. Of course, the guys said it was nothing serious, but somehow the girls doubted them.

They were sitting at the dining table. All except for Tenten, Neji and Sasuke. The first two were watching TV in the main room. Sasuke was not in his room, the girls checked. Not in the main room. Not in the garage. Not in the basement. Not anywhere. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. The other thing missing was his black & silver Kawasaki Ninja bike. They figured, he'll be back anyway, plus they'll annoy him to death if he'll hurt Sakura in any way.

They all sat in silence. No one dared to say anything. They were all waiting for Sakura to wake up and ask her to confirm Naruto's yesterdays' story. Or tell her own. It was 9:30 already and she was still asleep.

"I'll go see if she's still sleeping." no one protested so Ino stood up and walked away.

She walked up the stairs and quickly marched into Sasuke's room only to see a peacefully sleeping Sakura. She smiled and silently closed the door. She returned to the group in the dining room smiling.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"She's sleeping like a child." Her smile widened.

"Who's a child?" came a husky voice from the entrance.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Naruto and Shikamaru smirked.

"Finally decided to join us, eh?" Sasuke growled at Naruto's smirk. "Where were you?"

"Out." And he walked upstairs to his room.

The thing is, he forgot about Sakura sleeping there. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He himself didn't know why he did that, but he sure felt like doing it.

He took of his jacket and took out some fresh clothes out of the closet and went to the bathroom to take a long shower.

* * *

She heard a door slam, but was too sleepy to register it. After about 20 minutes she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She took a look at her surroundings. Dark blue walls, black/blue sheets, brown door, a half-naked Sasuke standing a few meters in front of her… Yeah, home, sweat ho- What? Dark blue walls, black/blue sheets, brown door and a _HALF-NAKED _Sasuke standing a few meters in front of her? This definitely wasn't her home, sweat home! She noticed Sasuke looking at her so she looked away embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you expect me to do I my room?"

"What do you mean _my room_?" she asked and it hit her like a meteor. Her sleepiness disappeared and she sat up. "You mean this is _your_ room?" he smirked.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked, his smirk widening.

Sakura thought about it and tried to remember everything. "What happened after we left the park?"

"You tried to kiss me and said you love me." a smirk.

"Like hell I'd do that, pretty-boy. Now tell me the truth. I don't remember our way here. By the way, where are we and where're the others?"

"We're at the hideout. The others are having breakfast or something. I don't know or care."

"Ok, so what happened last night?" she sat more comfortably.

"We got out of the park. You didn't feel so good on our way here. I stopped and you went out, fainted and I brought you here. End of story." He snorted slightly.

"Now I remember…" she said tracing lines on her forehead, but soon stopped. "Ugh…" she grabbed her forehead tighter.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her as if looking for an answer in her face expression.

"My brain's all tight and I feel dizzy." The pain got worse, but not much.

"It's probably because of that bruise you have there." he answered

"It's not it- Ugh!" She tightened her grip.

"Sakura? What happened?" he touched her forehead and felt it burning.

'_Damn it. She has a fever._' He ran to the bathroom after laying her down on the bed. He took a towel and soaked it in cold water. He came back and put the towel on her head and she started o shiver. Not from the cold damp towel, but from the fever.

"Damn, Sakura I think you caught a cold." Sasuke stated.

"Agreed. I can feel it rising." she answered in a low voice.

"You should see a doctor any time soon." he advised.

"What do you care?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I don't. I'm just saying what I would do in your place."

"You? Going to a doctor? Oh, please! Sasuke, you never go to see a doctor. _Ever_." she teased.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"You never liked going to see a doctor."

"Everybody dislikes going to the doctors', but they still go."

"Well you don't. If you have a choice you never go there. These things don't change, Sasuke." Their eyes met for a few moments, but then Sasuke looked away and stood up to walk away. Sakura felt uncomfortable and bit her bottom lip. "Uh… Sasuke?" she started.

He stopped.

"About yesterday… Thanks for coming to help me at the park. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know what could've happened to me." She shut her eyes at the memory. Sasuke stared into space remembering yesterday's _event_. His hands balled into fists.

"And another thing…" he looked at her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're right I should've told you about the moving as soon as I found out. But there's a part of fault in it that's no one's. You were gone for a while when I found out and came back when I was already gone. None of us is to be blamed that we never met afterwards." She sat up taking off the damp towel of her head and looked him in the eyes.

"But you really did hurt me by saying it was my fault." he looked away. "Sasuke look at me when I'm talking to you." he didn't move one bit. She ran a hand through her hair. "Sasuke you're acting like a ten-year-old, you know?" Still silence.

She stood up and put a hand to his face to make him look at her. "Sasuke, what is going on in your head?" she persisted. Their eyes met and she saw in his everything he would want to say if his fat ego would allow it. His eyes were so…so…different. They were no longer cold and emotionless. They held worry, guilt and gentleness. Sakura's expression softened.

"Apology accepted." she smiled.

Sasuke blinked. "I never apologized." he smirked.

"You did. Your eyes betrayed you." she pointed out and he glared at her. Sakura giggled. "You know, if someone walked inside right now, they might think we're having a romantic moment." he looked at her confused.

"See, we're looking each other in the eyes, my hand is on your cheek, we're standing very close to each other and you're shirtless." He looked down and noticed that, indeed, he was shirtless and they were very close. He grabbed her wrist and lowered it to her side and walked to the closet and put on a midnight blue sleeveless shirt.

She turned around and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he was standing a meter away from her, glaring.

"You. You should've seen your face just now. It was priceless. It's a shame I didn't have my camera with me." She laughed harder for a few moments which seemed like an hour to Sasuke.

"Are you done yet?" he was obviously annoyed.

"Seriously, Sasuke, from one to ten in hotness and looks I'd give you about a _hundred_ in both, but in being romantic you're a ten without a one."

"You think I can't be romantic?" he stepped closer to her. "You're calling me a _zero_?" She smiled teasingly and nodded.

"Well, actually I can't call you a _zero_. You're more like…_ A minus ten_." She teased while walking a few steps backward. Sasuke took advantage over this and moved forward at the same pace so now she was standing by a wall. She flushed a bit and Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong? Too _hot_ for you?" Sasuke sensed her discomfort so he moved forward and now they were centimeters away.

"No. Don't forget that I'm sick." She poked his nose and walked to the bed smiling in triumph. She sat down and put her knees to her chest. "Agh… here comes the headache… Great. Just great." She sighed and took out some pills out of her purse, ate them and sat back. "So… Mind telling me where this place is?" she changed the subject.

Sasuke sighed lightly. "We're in the abandoned mansion on Park Lane." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You mean you turned that dump to your hideout?"

"Not exactly. We reconstructed the inside of it. On the outside it's still the _dump_ you remember."

"Wait… What about nosy teenagers going to abandoned places like this? Aren't you guys afraid of being found here?"

"No. Actually Shikamaru installed a security system that actually allows controlling the surroundings. Don't ask how he did that; I have no idea." he confessed.

"Ok. So… Let's get some breakfast. It's got to be- Oh no! My parents are gonna _kill_ me!" She stood up and, disregarding the fact that she was still a bit dizzy, she bolted out not even knowing where she was going.

Sasuke just shook his head in disapproval and slowly walked to the stairs. "Sakura, calm down."

"What do you mean _calm down_? I should've been home _hours_ ago. Oh, God! I'm so dead!"

"Hey, forehead! It's nice that you're actually awake, but don't you think you're a bit _too_ loud?" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, stop yelling, sleeping beauty! It's too early for that!" Kiba yelled before giving a slight 'ouch' afterwards.

"Morning, Sakura-chan. Want some breakfast?" Naruto came in from the kitchen wiping his hand with a towel.

"Breakfast? Well I guess I could eat one last time in my miserable life." She said in a low and let down voice.

"What do you mean _one last time_? Teme, what did you do now?" Naruto asked looking directly into Sasuke's onyx orbs. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and walked past him to the kitchen.

Sakura just shook her head and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Naruto. He didn't do anything I just- Achoo!" everyone looked at Sakura. Even Sasuke peeked from the kitchen. "Sakura-chan, did you catch a cold?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I told you to take care of her, teme, and what you do? You let her catch a cold! I'm gonna strangle you for this." the Uzumaki stated walking up to his best friend cracking his knuckles.

"Naruto-kun, wait. It happened before you guys-" the blond fake coughed. Sakura made an apologetic face and continued. "Before you guys found me. By the way, you should take some Tylenol so that you wouldn't get that cold from me." she stated and winked. Naruto winked back and coughed again for the show.

"Guess you're right. Let's go make you some breakfast. You must be hungry." he puller Sakura lightly to the kitchen and punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder. The Uchiha only glared at him and said nothing. The others shrugged and continued watching their movie.

"So what did you mean by _one last time?_" Naruto asked.

"Sigh… My parents are gonna ground me for not keeping my promise to get back home till 1 a.m." she dropped her head onto her folded arms on the table. "My life is done for." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"No, they're not. I asked Ino to call your parents and tell them that you'll stay at her house for the night. So you're good." Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him.

"Really?" Naruto nodded while smiling. "You guys really are great friends." she smiled and hugged Naruto. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "No problem, Sakura-chan." suddenly he smelled something. He let go of Sakura, his eyes wide. "Damn it." he ran to the stove and turned off the fire.

"Just in time." Sakura turned around to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, I nearly burned your breakfast." he said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

She looked at him confused even more. "Burned? What are you talking about it? It smells delicious!" she said sniffing.

"Sorry, must've been my over reactive nose." he apologized.

"Over reactive?" she raised a brow while digging into the dish.

"Eh… Yeah… I can smell even the weakest of smells while being in four walls." he confessed. "I'm not very proud of that, though." he looked away.

"Why? It's pretty cool." she smiled and swallowed the last piece of her breakfast. "I'd be proud."

"Well, I didn't actually expect you to understand. School's about to start and that means sweat-stinking changing rooms in P.E. Plus perfume filled classes." he shivered.

Sakura lowered her head. "Oh, I didn't think about it that way. Sorry."

Naruto smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I'm not the only one with this problem." Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Kiba has it even worse. His nose is like dogs, so I'm not complaining."

"It must be hard for you guys…"

"Well, when you have it your whole life, you get used to it."

"Don't you guys get at least headaches?"

"No. Not really." He smiled.

Sakura smiled a bit and slowly stood up picking up her plate and went to the sink to wash it.

"The movie is about to end so I suggest you get ready for a tough questioning session from Ino. By the way, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked stepping into the kitchen. The two never even noticed his departure to the main room.

"Yeah, you're right. I've been better, but I'll live. Thanks for asking." She finished cleaning up and wiped her hands with a towel.

Naruto smiled absentmindedly. Since when does Sasuke _care _about anyone? He's supposed to be the heartless-not-caring-about-anyone bastard. So why start now? Naruto knew the answer and his smile widened. '_Sakura is getting to him after all._'

"Ok. Let's go to the office and get ready for all the explaining we have to give." Naruto suggested standing up and stepping out of the kitchen and into some room Sakura assumed was the office. "I can hear everyone shifting in their seats already." Sakura nodded and followed Naruto with Sasuke right behind her.

* * *

Not long after they entered the office, some of the others came in. It was Shino, Choji, Hinata, Tenten and Ino.

"Hey, where're the others?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba-kun went to out room to change his shirt, because _he_…" she pointed to the sitting Choji with a glare in her eyes. "…spilled his Coke over him. Oh, and the same goes for Neji and Lee. Sai and Shikamaru went to the garage. They should be back soon."

"Ok." She paused. "Wait. Have I heard you right? What do you mean _our_ room?"

"Well, yeah. I share a room with Kiba-kun. The same is with Tenten and Neji." Ino shrugged.

"Well, that makes sense. After all you guys are couples."

"Ok. Enough with the nonsense and on with the matter." everyone sat down and Naruto stood up. They all sat in the following order: Naruto, as the leader, sat at the head of the table, Sasuke on his right. Next were Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Neji. On Naruto's left were Sakura, then Tenten, Shikamaru and Shino.

"As you all know, last night was not the most pleasant one, especially for our friend Sakura, here." he motioned with his hand to Sakura sitting with her head slightly lowered. "The girls don't actually believe our side of the story so that's the reason we're all here. Sakura-chan, tell us your side of the story, if you please." he sat down.

"Ok. Well, after our unpleasant encounter with Sasuke I ran off. Ino and Hinata tried to catch up to me and persuade me to come back. I didn't listen to them and ran away again. I didn't quite understood why I found myself in that abandoned park, but I felt calmer once I sat down and just watched the pond in front of me. Next thing I knew, I fell asleep due to exhaustion." she looked up at Naruto and smiled weakly. He returned the smile.

"I don't know what time it was when I woke up. I heard some rustling and I was cold. I saw Sasuke and I snapped again. We fought a bit and then Naruto and the others appeared and tried to interfere to lighten the whole scene. I tried to get away from them, but only ended up tripping and hitting my head on the tree I tripped over. I must've passed out from the impact, because I don't remember anything else. I woke up in that room upstairs and that's it. End of story." Naruto nodded slightly and once again stood up.

"You heard the girl. Now, about tomorrow. I suggest we all go to a party to celebrate a new year at Leaf High. After all, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sai are seniors, so we _must_ make a party if not for the fun then let's make it for them. It's the last year we're all together so we should take it to the max. What do you guys think?" he looked at the people in front of him. "Any other suggestions?"

"I've heard there're some new students are coming this year. Some are from Sand High. It'll be a drag, but I suggest we research on them. I've heard some fights were pulled off last year. It'd be to troublesome if they put up a fight here. Do you know anything about it, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked looking at the girl.

"Yeah, there were some idiots showing off. They thought they could beat my two male friends. That was hilarious to see. They were done in just a couple of punches. Their _pride_ was done for, for sure. They never knew what hit them. The best thing was that they thought they could beat them in another place, but even after five or six fights they haven't given up." she giggled. "But other than that, there were some fights. Students from another school came over a few times for gang fights or something. I heard only rumors, nothing more." she looked at her hands in front of her on the table.

"Do you know which school?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura shook her head and looked at him.

"Like I said, I heard only rumors. None of my friends were in a gang. I think they controlled the amount of information leaking to prevail panic. Or something like that. But I can't be sure." she once again lowered her gaze to her hands. "About the newcomers, I'm not sure who might that be. None of my friends back there planed to transfer her, not that I'm aware of it. "

"So we'll just have to check on them. By the way, how much are there?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru.

"As far as I know, there're four. That's all I know." everyone looked at him shocked. Shikamaru doesn't know something? The end of the world must be coming. He straightened up feeling all the eyes on him. "For now." everyone relaxed.

"Um, guys… I wanted to ask you something." Sakura asked in a low voice that was close to Hinata's . Naruto's ears perked up. _'I hope it's not about the gang.' _he felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead.

"Is there anything I should be aware of at school? Special rules or some people I should stay away from?" she unknowingly looked at Sasuke who was sitting just in front of her.

"Yeah, I was just getting to that. There's a new principal at school. Sarutobi-sensei retired a year ago, so now we have Tsunade-baa-chan replacing him. She's-" Naruto couldn't continue.

"Tsunade? As in _Tsunade Senju_? The best medic in all of the country?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You know her? How?" Tenten asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah. My parents are medics, so I've heard of her a lot. Plus I met her a few times. It was just a few years ago." she answered still in shock.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot your parents are medics as well. Sorry, Sakura." Tenten lowered her head.

"It's ok. The reason we moved, is because they got a good offer for a job in Suna. Higher salary, better working conditions and such. It's no big deal-" she cut herself off realizing that she said too much. Plus she sensed Sasuke's eyes on her. She looked at him and she could've sworn she saw them change color. He was getting angrier by the second.

"What I mean is, my parents decided to accept it, but in a few years noticed that they missed their friends here. Plus, they knew I missed you guys. We would've come to visit, but they had too much work to do." Sasuke loosened up a bit.

"Ok, so since you know Tsunade, then I suppose you know of her temper, right? So, moving forward, I've heard our homeroom teacher is Hatake Kakashi. He's also the basketball coach. He likes to read his _priceless_ porn 'Itcha Itcha' novels while students work on their own. He's always at least 15 minutes late, unless there's an emergency, which is like… Once in a lifetime." everyone laughed.

"Next is Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba continued Naruto's speech. "She's the Science teacher. She's very strict, but she's a nice person. The math teacher is Asuma Sarutobi. He smokes a lot, so if you don't want to die in class, I suggest sitting in the back. Away from the smoke." Kiba wrinkled his nose indicating his disgust.

"You mean he smokes in class?"

"Yeah. And that's not all. Be warned, don't _ever_, I mean EVER, try to cheat in his class. You'll gain an enemy that's worst of all…" he thought for a few seconds. "On second thought, there is one that's actually _way _worse than Asuma." he emphasized on the 'way' with extra fear.

"Yeah, his name is Ibiki Morino. He's our History teacher. He's actually easy to recognize: he has some scars on is face. He was a general during the last war, so he's very strict, god help you if you get on his bad side." Ino stated.

"Is it only me or you sound like you already went through that, Ino." Sakura pointed out.

"She did."

"Kiba!" Ino yelled at him.

"Well you did." She was glaring daggers at him and he just laughed halfheartedly. "It was two years ago. She was late for class and she didn't do her homework." he laughed again and her glare intensified. "Thank god it was May already. She would've jumped out of the window from a five store building if it would last longer."

"Wow. Mental note: never be late for history or forget homework. Consequence: hell on earth." Sakura noted and everyone laughed, even the embarrassed Ino.

"That's a good one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said between laughs. They laughed some more and then calmed down. "Ok. On with the matters. Be careful with our P.E. teachers, Anko Mitarashi and Maito Gai. Anko is a professional athlete, so don't let your guard down with her. Gai, well… he's just obsessed with sports. He's the reason Lee acts like he does. They're practically the same, habits, phrases, gestures - everything. They even look alike." Naruto shivered.

Hinata continued. "There is also Umino Iruka. He's the Music and Drama teacher. He's very nice and patient, but if you piss him off… Well, let's just say it won't end well." she looked at Naruto. "Also I suggest staying away from Jiraya-sensei. He's the Literature and Language Arts teacher-" she couldn't end her sentence.

"He's a pervert. Really. I know him. He's my fathers' friend and once teacher. Whenever he came by to visit I would sneak out the window and go for a ride around town or come here. Geez. He's a pain in the ass. Oh! And never wear a skirt to school when you have a class with him. You'll be sorry." Naruto butted in.

"And that leaves us with Mizuki Touji. He's the Computers & Technology teacher. Strict and always angry so don't bother him or you'll end up in big trouble." Shikamaru ended.

"Ok. That's a lot of warnings… What about students? Are there any I should stay away from?"

"Yeah. There is a few." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"A few? The whole female half of school is dangerous. Well except our friends and the teachers." Naruto corrected himself.

"Are you trying to scare me or something? 'Cause it's not working, you know." Sakura stated with a raised brow.

"The whole reason of the threat is _The Sasuke Uchiha._" Kiba stated and received a death glare from the mentioned person. "He has a mega fan club. Fan girls are practically drooling over him as soon as he enters campus."

"Don't remind me of them. They're _too_ annoying to even be in the same class-"

"Or building. Or town. Or country. Or continent. Or planet." Naruto counted on him fingers humorously.

"They're still annoying. They need a life." he folded his arms on his chest and closed his eyes.

"They want to have a life. A life with you and a few kids running around that look just like you." Tenten laughed. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the bun-head. She looked at him and grinned evilly.

"Em, anyone in particular?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, there's Karin, Ami, Tayuya and Kin. Karin's the president of the fan club. Ami and Kin are her closest heads, and Tayuya is just a servant of-"

"They're all sluts that think I'm in love with them." Sasuke stated and again, his eyes flashed red. Sakura was sitting in front of him, so she had the best sight of it. She shivered, but no one noticed.

"I got to agree with you on that. They do dress up like sluts, too much make up, prostitute pace and they're so _ugly._" Ino counted them all on her fingers.

"You forgot that they're bitches, desperate, annoying and clingy. Oh, and don't forget stupid." Kiba concluded for her.

"_You_ forgot one more thing, Kiba-kun. They're all losers that need to find themselves a life." she smiled and Kiba pecked her on the cheek.

"Atta girl." everyone laughed except Sasuke who was sulking.

"Oh, lighten up Sasuke-chan, we'll protect you." Tenten joked. Once again he glared at her.

"Don't call me that." he spat out.

"Watch it, Uchiha." Neji said with a warning look.

"Or what, _Hyuuga_?" he smirked.

"Guys, stop it." Naruto ordered. "Now, is there anything you want to know, Sakura-chan?" he asked politely. He's such a gentleman.

"One more thing." everyone looked at her? So much questions and there were more? She was unbelievable.

"What time is it? My mom is gonna kill me if I don't finish unpacking till dinner." everybody sighed in relief or smiled at the change of subject.

"Yeah. It's… " he looked at his watch. "…2:25 p.m."

"Wow. Time sure flies when you're having fun." she smiled at the thought. _Friends…_

"Ok. Let's go home guys. I need to get to the shop. It's time for my shift." Ino said.

* * *

Everyone went to their rooms and got their stuff. After about 5 minutes everyone was back in the main room and was talking.

"Kiba-kun? You'll give me a ride, right?" Ino asked.

"Sorry, Ino, mom asked to pick up some stuff for Hana as soon as possible. Sorry." he smiled apologetically.

"Ino, where's your car?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I just took it for a check up. It's still not ready." she scratched the back of her head. "It's ok, Kiba-kun. I'll just get a ride from Shikamaru. After all we're living in the same neighborhood."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I can give you a lift- Oh sorry." he cut himself off and fished out his cell from his pocket. "Hey, Dad, how's it going at the factory? … Really? That's great! When? ... When?! Dad I- Ok. I'll be right there." he sighed. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. My Dad wants to see me right away. He's having some problems at the factory."

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. It's not your fault." she smiled and he beamed.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow! Bye." he waved and left the complex.

"See 'ya." she waved back.

After bidding goodbyes everyone left. Hinata left with Neji on his black and white Lamborghini Gallardo. They were urgently called to the Hyuuga household. Shikamaru left with Ino on his dark green VW Scirocco R. He was too _tired_ to stay any longer. Kiba left on his dark brown Tesla Model S to the store to pick up his sister's stuff. Naruto's Dad called and asked him to come to the factory, so he too left on his black orange Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. Shino just disappeared. That left Tenten, Sasuke and her.

"See 'ya guys! I have archery in half an hour." she waved goodbye and left on her red Ducati 750 Sport.

"See ya Tennie-chan." she waved back and was about to leave but a hand stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked plainly.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Sasuke offered.

"Thanks, but it's not necessary, I can walk home. It's not far or anything." she smiled.

"Come on, we need to talk." she nodded and followed him to his midnight blue Porsche Cayman. "Where do you live?"

* * *

Once they were inside the car, Sasuke started the engine and drove off.

"Stay away from them."

"Stay away from who?"

"Karin, Ami, Kin and Tayuya. They're bad news to everyone."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"They're desperate. They can do anything and I mean it."

"Sasuke, they can't be that bad-"

"It's because they're even worse. They once beat up Hinata just because they saw me ride her home. And that's not the limit." she could tell he was angry. He was holding the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles where white.

"They attacked Hinata?" she gasped imagining poor Hinata all beaten up. She almost cried only at the thought, what she would do if she saw it in reality… No. she can't think about that. Not now.

"They tried the same with Ino, but ran off as soon as Kiba showed up looking for her. They tried to hook up with some of the guys to get closer to me. They'll stop at nothing." they stopped at the red light. He turned to look at her. Her expression was a mix of anger, hurt, sorrow, fear and a lot more. "Sakura, just promise you'll stay away from them and try to talk some sense into the others, they seem to be overconfident of themselves." Sakura looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"I promise. But, Sasuke… Why are you telling me this?"

He straightened himself and drove off. "I'm sick of having fan girls everywhere I go, especially those four."

"You didn't answer my question." he kept silent.

"Sasuke?" Still silence.

"Sasuke. Are you listening to me?" she hadn't noticed his knuckles go white again.

"Sasuke, I'm talking to you." Nothing.

"Sasuke, what's on your mind?" she put a hand on his shoulder and … he exploded.

Sasuke made a sudden turn to the right and sped off.

"Sasuke, w-what are you doing? W-Where are you t-taking me?" she asked stuttering.

"Shut. Up." he threatened. This Sasuke scared her. What happened? Did she cause his outburst?

"You want to know what' is on my mind? Fine! I'll show you what's on my mind." her eyes went wide. Did he... Was that… Were his eyes red? She looked at the speedometer. He was going… 130 km/h?!

"Sasuke, slow down!" he didn't. "Sasuke, please!" still no reaction. "Sasuke, I'm begging you, stop!"

He sighed and the car stopped. They were here. Sakura exhaled heavily. "Thank you…"

He got out of the car and walked to her side and opened the door. "Get out." he pulled her out of the car by her shoulder. He closed the door and pulled her with him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. "Where are we?"

They were in some kind of forest. It was really dark even though it was a shiny day, a really creepy place. Sakura noticed something in front of them. Two statues about 50 meters away.

'_What is he doing? Where is he taking me?_'

'_Looks like he's about to show us something, maybe that delicious body of his! Hmm… I'd love that.'_

'_What are you talking about? Didn't you see his reaction? He's absolutely furious!'_

'_Lust maybe? His eyes are so… mesmerizing…' her inner daydreamed._

'_Oh shut up, you!' _and… it was over. He let go of her shoulder.

"This is what is on my mind. It's haunting me in my dreams. I can think only about this. It's constantly on my mind." his voice was now calmer. It sounded like he was hurt, in pain, desperate even.

Sakura looked at the statues. _'It…It can't be… Those are no statues… Those are grave stones!' _she screamed in her mind. She put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears flow. The names on the stones belonged to his parents.

"This is what is bothering you all the time... The pain of loss." she said through sobs.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Pain of loss? What do you know about it? You lost no one! You don't know how it feels!" he yelled out the last sentence.

"You're right… I don't. I can only imagine the pain. But even imaginations can hurt."

"What are you talking about?!" she didn't answer. He took her by the arms so that she was on the same level as he was...

"Answer me, damn it!" she knelt down crying. He slowly lowered her down. After about a minute of silence he looked away in attempt to calm down. His grip loosened.

"When I met Ino on the street yesterday, I asked her to tell me everything about you guys. She told me everything, but kept quite about you. I asked her, but she hesitated, then she told me…" she silenced.

"What did she tell you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"…Everything."

"What exactly?"

"Everything." her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What did she tell you?!" he yelled.

"She told me about your parents!" she yelled, then calmed down. "She told me you've changed, those guys wanted to exterminate the whole clan, you were the last one they caught. Then Itachi appeared and took you away." she paused. Sasuke sat in shock beside her and stared into space with clenched fists.

"You were gone to the states for three years then you came back. Itachi took over your company and…"

"And?"

"…and you weren't the same." Silence.

"You never smiled, laughed and avoided everyone. You left them in the shadows of what really happened." she looked at him.

"You don't know anything…" he stood up and walked a few steps.

"I would, if you'd tell me." she too stood up.

"It's none of your business." he stated.

"No. It's not. But I want to know."

"Leave me alone…"

"Sasuke..."

"Go."

"Sasuke, please-"

"Leave. Me. Alone." his voice was supposed to be threatening, yet it was just above a whisper.

"No."

"I said leave me alone!" he yelled turning around. He felt strange like…

"No… I won't leave you…" something inside of him stung.

… like he was being hugged.

"I'll never leave you…" she cried in his shoulder.

It was broken. Sasuke's shell shattered into millions of pieces.

* * *

He hugged her slowly, but tightly. He broke down. He let it all out. All that pain that was in him. He cried in her embrace and didn't want to let go. Neither did she. But she felt different. She was… Smiling?

She was happy to see him letting it all go. She cracked his shell and he broke free. The real Sasuke she once knew.

They stood like that for a good half an hour. Neither of them wanted to let go. They both felt so safe and comfortable.

"Sasuke… Tell me what happened. Tell me everything, please…" he slowly pulled away.

"You really want to know, don't you?" his eyes were red, his voice was deeply husky, his hands trembled.

"Please." she begged looking into his eyes. In was quiet for the next few moments.

"Sasuke-"

"We came back from our vacation ten years ago…" he started. "We were very tired from the trip back. My parents went home with Itachi, but I said I wanted to take a walk. So I ran off. I was so happy to be back home. I was looking for my friends. I looked everywhere. Then I met Naruto. He wasn't happy. I figured that something was off. He was always smiling and being his cheery self, but not this time. He told me that you left. Left forever. My mood was ruined. We were best friends back then, so I felt betrayed. I asked why didn't you tell me and he said that you found out after I left and you were gone the day before. In anger, I ran to your house only to be met by a closed door and an empty house. I was hurt.

"I ran home to see my parents on the floor and some people towering over them. The next thing I new, I was being carried to them and was about to get shot, but then out of nowhere Itachi appeared and saved me. He took us to the nearest police department and explained everything, but they wouldn't believe us. We took them to our home, but found nothing. Not even our parents' bodies. They yelled at us for wasting their time, but then one of the officers walked into the living room and found a bloody trail. Above it something was written. Written in blood. My parents' blood. I was too young to understand what it meant, but I do now." he paused and sat on the ground backing up himself on a tree. Sakura sat in front of him on the grass and asked.

"What was written on the wall?"

"This was only the beginning. You will pay for what you have done."

"What does it mean?"

"Itachi was in a gang. He was the leader. They once fought some guys and ended up in the police. Those guys turned out to be drug dealers and went to jail. The boss of the gang didn't like it, because the leader of that gang was his only son. He got into a serious fight in jail and ended up 3 meters ender ground, dead. The boss was furious and organized the whole thing. He thought that it was all his fault. He wanted Itachi to feel the same thing he had. He hired men and searched for us. I was the last one to arrive so I don't know what happened there. I suppose they made him watch their death." he inhaled deeply.

"We headed off to the states, and not by choice. Itachi was a genius so he finished school earlier. He went to college and studied business and finances for three years. In the mean time I was in another place." he gritted his teeth at the memory and looked away. Sakura stood up and walked up to him and sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to you? Why were you in another place?" she asked softly.

"I was hospitalized. They said I had an emotional breakdown. I stayed there for almost a year. Then started going to school, but I've noticed that it was way easier than here. I easily ased three grades in two years, so never stayed behind the program. I was so focused on studying, that I was going to summer school just to have something to do. Some called me a nerd, others a freak, but I didn't care.

"When Itachi finished his studies, he took me and we came back. We bought an apartment and moved in. We've never entered our family house to try and forget about what happened. The doctors advised to stay away from it, because I might snap again. That day… It's haunting me... It keeps replaying in my nightmares over and over again ever since we came back. You know the rest." he stated and his eyes became dull. No bottomless darkness, no glint, no nothing. Sakura was fighting the urge to hug him, but failed.

"Sasuke… Ino told me that you became the captain of the basketball team and exceeded in every sport you ever tried, how did that start?"

"I don't know. I just started to put my emotions into work and this was the result, I guess."

"And music? The band?"

"I started to play instruments back in the hospital. I once met a girl, Michaela, she was blind, but she played piano and the flute. When I heard her play I felt better, like the music took me to another world where the massacre never happened. She taught me a bit and then I started studying something new all the time. I stopped when I was out of there, but resumed when I came back for the last check up before coming back here."

"What happened to the girl, Michaela, right?" she let go of him and sat by his side.

"I don't know. I never saw her again, but I still remember the tunes she used to play."

"And singing?"

"Well, it just happened. I and the guys started hanging out then we became the gang. We called our selves The Six Shadows, since we usually got to fight in darkness, we got used to it. Then we noticed that each and every one of us played some instruments, so we tried ourselves out, first at the school dance, then at clubs. We mostly sang the songs we liked the best, but then Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto started coming up with songs and we played the tune."

"How did Naruto become the leader?" Sakura noticed that Sasuke calmed down and hadn't actually noticed that hey changed the topic two times already. She smiled to herself.

Sasuke smirked. "The dobe actually turned out to be good at fighting. We once got into a serious fight, we almost lost. Naruto, Neji and I were the last ones conscious. Neji was next, and then me, but before that, Naruto attacked from behind and we won the fight. All thanks to Naruto."

"Who did you fight?"

"A gang from Sound High."

'_**Ring. Ring.**_'

"Someone's calling you."

"Sorry." Sakura reached to the pocket of here jacket and took out her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she stood up and walked a few steps.

'_**Sakura, where are you? Your father and I are worried sick.**_'

"Sorry about that, I fell asleep at Ino's and they didn't want to wake me up."

'_**How did it all go? Did you have fun?**_'

"Yeah, it was great. Uh, Mom? Is everything ok? Your voice is different."

'_**I'm fine. Just tired. I just came back from work and found out about a certain surprise waiting for you. Well, two surprises actually.**_'

"Seriously? What is it?"

'_**You'll have to get home to find out, sweetie. Bye!**_'

"Bye." she ended the call. She just stood there with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she almost screamed out of shock.

"Sasuke, you scared me." she put a hand to her heart.

"What's wrong? Who called you?" he asked again.

"It was my Mom. She said she had two surprises waiting for me at home." she scowled.

"You don't seem very eager to find out what those are." he pointed out.

"Not really. Actually, I hate surprises. I don't know why, I just don't."

"Come on. I'll take you home." he offered.

"No more anger explosions?" she asked quietly.

"... No."

"Then let's go." she smiled at his change of mood and walked past him.

They walked up to the car and Sakura stopped. "Em… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" she smiled at him.

"For what?" he was clueless.

"For telling me everything. Now that I know everything, I understand why you were so cold in the morning."

Sasuke just nodded and sat inside the car.

* * *

Their trip to Sakura's house was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. After about 15 minutes they came to their destination. The car stopped and they both stepped out to bid their goodbyes.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke. And thanks again."

Sasuke kept quite for a few moment, hesitating. "Sakura, you'll-"

"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me." she smiled and walked up to him.

"Try not to think about it too much. It'll only get worse." she hugged him once again and pecked him on the cheek and he didn't push her away.

She let him go. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

"See you." he was ready to enter his car when he noticed the rosette still standing where she stood.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Something's wrong." she said and walked up to the gates of her house. Sasuke closed the door of his car and followed her.

Sakura walked over to the garage and noticed two new cars.

"I thought you didn't have a car." Sasuke stated.

"I had, but I got in an accident and it was beyond repair."

"You got into an accident?" she smiled.

"Actually, only my car did. It was parked near my friends' apartment when a car crashed into it at full speed."

"Hn. So whose cars are these?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen these before. Come on." she walked over to the door and walked in with Sasuke hot on her trail.

"Mom, I'm home!" she yelled.

"Welcome home sweetie- Oh, you brought a friend over." she walked up to the two. "I'm Hitomi Haruno." she extended her hand to Sasuke. "Nice to meet you…"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." he shook her hand.

"Sas-Sasuke U-Uchiha? Oh my _god_! You've grown quite a lot, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno."

"Oh, _please_, just call me Hitomi."

"Thank you Hitomi-san." she just smiled at him.

"Uh… Mom? Whose cars are parked in the garage?" Sakura asked breaking the awkward silence.

"So you've noticed already, haven't you?" Mrs. Haruno smiled apologetically.

"Yeah… Mom, what's going on? You're _definitely_ hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Well…"

"My, my, my… Look who _finally_ decided to show up." came a voice from up the stairs.

Sakura's eyes went _very_ wide. "No… It can't be…" she whispered.

* * *

**_So here you go, guys. Chapter 4 ready to to be read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed it ;)_**

**_I think you already figured out who was that mysterious person on the stairs, if you read the first one carefully._**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The Reunion And The Late Visit

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

"Sakura? What is it?" Sasuke asked not really understanding what was going on.

Slowly a smile found its place on Sakura's face as realization hit her. "No way… " she looked at the stairs. There stood a girl with black eyes and blond hair put in four pig tails, wearing a yellow t shirt and black jeans with black & purple converse. "No freaking way!" Sakura yelled and ran to hug her best friend from Suna. "Temari!"

"Hey, there. Nice of you to _finally_ join us." she hugged back her friend.

"So this is what you meant by '_we'll meet sooner that you expect'_." Sakura hugged her again. "Wait, where're Kankuro and Gaara?"

"Slow down, girl. They're in our apartment unpacking."

"Then who came with you? I saw two new cars in the garage." she raised a brow.

"Oh, haven't I told you, yet? That red Audi R8 is your second surprise, dear." Hitomi cleared out.

"You mean…"

"Yes, sweetie. It's yours for the taking."

"_Mom_… " she glared at her. "How did you know I wanted an _Audi R8_? Of _red_ color?"

"Well, Let's just say that your favorite color is red and about the car... Well… I noticed a lot of posters in your backpack before we left Suna."

"_Mom…" _her voice was threatening_._ "You're the best mother in the world!" Sakura exclaimed smiling widely and took the keys her mother was holding in her hand.

"Can't wait to test it, can you?" came a new voice from the direction of the door.

"Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged her father tightly.

"Well you deserved it." He looked around. "Good evening, Temari, Dear. Oh, and who might you be?" he asked smirking lightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haruno, I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"My... Haven't you changed, Sasuke? Nice to see you again." he extended a hand to his, which Sasuke accepted and shook.

"I see you're too eager to try out your new car, Sakura. No one's stopping you. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Daddy." she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, guys!"

"Say, Temari, since when do you drive a _red_ BMW Homage. I thought you had that yellow Daihatsu HVS… "

"I got rid of it. It was getting pretty annoying with all the parts breaking sooner than they should." she waved it of with her hand.

Sakura laughed. "They wouldn't, if you'd stop driving like crazy. You already beat Kankuro a million times, but you still race him? For what?"

"For fun of course." she grinned and looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry. Sasuke, this is Sabaku no Temari. She's my friend from Suna. Temari this is Sasuke Uchiha. We were best friends when we were little." they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." she smiled at him.

"Hn."

"So… Where to?" Temari asked.

"I don't care. I want to see what this baby can really do." Sakura smiled in delight. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Hn. The best track is outside of town. 'The Dragons' Tail'."

"Wow. I heard about it, but I never saw it. I say we go there and try it out!" Temari laughed.

"Ok, but I really need to change. I've been wearing the same clothes for two days."

"Sure, but hurry up. I can't wait to get there." she whined.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be back." She ran off.

* * *

"Let's go." Sakura exclaimed and went to her new car. Temari and Sasuke did the same and they took off. She was wearing white sneakers, light jeans, a black tank top and leather fingerless gloves. She had a black leather jacket hanging on her right hand.

The inside of the R8 was luxurious. Black leather seats, the newest GPS Navigation system and such.

'_I'll ask Kankuro to install the Nitro booster later._' She thought to herself.

In about 20 minutes they were at the 'Dragons' Tail' track. The trio went out of their cars and looked at the racing cars.

"So what do you say? Shall we join them?" Sakura asked grinning evilly.

Temari's smile disappeared and she frowned. "What do I say? I say they're dead as soon as I get my hands on them." She threatened. The blonde walked up to her red & black car and sped of to the resting area.

"What's her problem?" Sasuke asked as they both ran to their cars and followed her.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization as her eyes caught two familiar figures. "I think, I know, but I hope I'm wrong." She said louder than usual, so that Sasuke could hear her. They sped off.

Temari hit the brakes and stepped out of the car. "You traitors! I thought you said you were gonna stay home!" she yelled. Sakura and Sasuke just parked their cars and ran after her.

Sakura sighed as she accepted the fact that she was right. Those two were Temari's brothers. Gaara, the sea-green eyed redhead, was wearing a blood red jumper with dark blue jeans and black converse. Plus he had a kanji sign on the left side of his forehead that meant 'love'. The older one, Kankuro, had hazelnut hair and black eyes. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and black jeans with black sneakers.

Temari was about to hit the person she yelled at when someone caught her wrist. "Temari, stop! You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Would you look at that? Look, guys. It's The Sasuke Uchiha. The second in command of Six Shadows." Some guy made fun of the raven. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice.

Sasuke growled. He knew that voice all too well. "Dosu Kinuta."

Dosu snickered. He was wearing a baseball cap, a black red-stripped jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, ripped jeans and black sneakers. Dosu Kinuta is the leader of the 'Sound Wave' from Sound High. "I'm honored. You still remember my name. Who's the beauty beside you?"

"None of your business." he spat.

"Now that's not very polite." he walked over to Sakura. "Hello there, I'm Dosu Kinuta. What is your name?" he was about to take Sakura's hand and kiss it, but he flew backwards and his gang caught him.

"Stay away from her." he stood in front of Sakura, who had her eyes wide. No one expected this reaction, especially from the Uchiha. Kankuro and Gaara were ready to interfere if needed.

Dosu smirked. "Afraid I'll take away your girlfriend? Hm… Now that's a first."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke, stop it. He's not worth the trouble." she pulled him lightly on the shoulder. Sasuke glared at the guy and then turned around to leave.

"You're right. He's not worth it." As soon as he started walking, he stopped.

"Scared for your little bitch, ne, Uchiha?" he was aiming a punch at the Sasuke's head.

The Sabaku siblings were shocked. Sakura was shoved to the ground lightly, while Sasuke was blocking the punch from Dosu. "Never let your guard down when I'm around, Kinuta. You might end up beaten up pretty badly." Sasuke smirked.

This was driving the sound leader mad. He lost their last fight to Sasuke and he wasn't going to let it go. Not now, not ever. "You think I'm afraid of your petty threats? Ha! Try again, Uchiha, give me your best shot. I _dare_ you." Sasuke threw him off and walked away. "Ha! Not so tough without your little gang now are you? I knew you were weak, but this is just hilarious!" he laughed.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and helped her up. Everything happened too fast for her. She never even noticed herself sitting on the ground before Sasuke offered her his hand. "Sorry about that, Sakura." he whispered. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah… I was just shocked, I guess." she admitted dusting herself. "Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's go before they put up a fight." Sakura nodded and motioned for the Sabaku siblings to follow. Hey nodded and walked up to their cars.

"Running away, ne, Uchiha? I knew you were a scaredy-cat." Dosu spat out.

Uh-oh… He shouldn't have said that… Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and his hands balled into fists. No one really understood what happened. It all happened too fast. They saw a black blur run past them and then Dosu was flying backward with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Care to repeat that?" he was aiming for another punch, but his fist never touched him. It was stopped by one of Temari's brothers. "Let go of me. It's none of your business." he noticed Gaara holding off a punch that was directed for him.

"Calm down, buddy. It became our business the moment Sakura was dragged into this. What concerns her, concerns us, too. Not calm down before I-"

"Before you_ what_?" came a voice from behind. Everybody turned around to see Naruto stepping out of his car with a frown of anger. He was beside them in an instant. "Let him go, before I kick your ass." he threatened.

"Kankuro-kun, let him go." Sakura asked stepping closer to the two. Naruto turned around and stared at her wide eyed.

"S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? How do you know him? Them all?" he pointed to the Sabaku siblings.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I know them and they're my friends from Suna. And I was here with them and Sasuke, before these showed up." she pointed to the sound gang.

Kankuro let go of Sasuke and walked up to Naruto. "Long time no see, ne, Naruto?" he smirked and extended his hand to greet the SS leader. Naruto accepted it, but didn't smile.

"Yeah… It's been a long time." he said.

"Sorry to ruin your little reunion, but we're here to have some fun." he grinned evilly and looked at Sakura and Temari. "Zaku, Kidoumaru! Get 'em!"

At once two guys appeared behind Temari and Sakura, grabbing them by the arms and held them tight. The girls gasped.

"Let go of me, you moron!" Temari yelled.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted in pain as he grabbed her by the hair an.

"Temari! Sakura!"

The guys could only stare in shock.

"Now, if you want to see these girls unharmed, you better show up at the 'Shikaku's Eye' tonight for a fight. Be there or they'll pay." he pointed to the girls. "If you win, we'll let them go. If you lose… well, let's just say, we'll have some _fun_ with them." he smirked evilly.

"Or maybe even sooner…" Zaku purred into Sakura's ear. Temari heard this and both their eyes narrowed.

"That's it! I've had enough of you guys."The girls nodded to each other. They hit the guys in the stomachs with their elbows and stomped on their feet. Then they shoved them through their backs and hit straightly on the pressure points on both sides of their necks. The others just stared in aw. All except Kankuro and Gaara.

"Now that's what I call team work!" Temari laughed as the two high-fived.

"Nice work girls." Kankuro commented.

Zaku and Kidoumaru quickly stood up and ran for their lives with the rest of the sound gang hot on their trail.

"That's what you get for underestimating a girl." Sakura said smirking at Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan… " Naruto was at loss of words, but quickly shook it off. "Wow! You two were amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. Those were just basic self-defense moves. We used to take karate lessons together back at Suna." she smiled at him and looked at Sasuke, who had been quiet the whole time. "And that's only the beginning." she smiled and walked over to him. "That's why I didn't understand why you asked me to stay away from those four back at the car." she whispered and hugged him lightly, but soon let go and turned around. "So, Temari. You still want to have a race?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Nah. I had enough fun for today. Let's leave it for Saturday." she smiled.

"You're right. Let's go home. Oh, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"How did you find us so fast?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It was a coincidence. I wanted to test out my new Nitro booster Kiba installed yesterday. Care to take a look, Kankuro?" He nodded and followed the blond.

Sakura raised a brow. "Is it only me or have they met before?" she looked at the two in light shock.

Temari laughed. "Yeah, we met a few times, when our gangs met in a f-" her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth.

"_Our _gangs? Temari! You said you didn't know anything about that school gang we talked about. You should've told me!"

Temari's head dropped. She obviously said too much. "Sorry, Saku. We wanted to tell you sooner, but it was supposed to be concealed information, so weren't allowed to tell anyone."

Sakura sighed. "Just don't hide anything from me anymore, ok?"

"Ok."

Kankuro's eyes widened. "Wow! Where did that dog-boy get this stuff? I've never seen anything like it anywhere!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I think he might share his knowledge with you." Naruto grinned. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Kankuro raised a brow and the both straightened themselves. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since you'll be hanging out with us…why not try you guys out on our team?" he looked at his best friend. "What do you think?" Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Let's see how they'll do while sparring with Neji and Shino." He looked at the two brothers exchanging looks.

Kankuro started. "How about one more?" he asked.

"We can throw in Kiba or-" Naruto was cut off.

"What I meant was the fourth transfer student."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, you brought…"

"Matsuri. She's staying at her aunts' place not too far away from our apartment." Gaara stated.

"So it's true that you two are going out!" Sakura exclaimed with a tease.

"Temari!"Gaara's eyes narrowed at her.

She scratched the back of her head. "Ahaha… About that… Funny story…" he glared at her.

"Congratulations, *cough*love-birds*cough*." Sakura coughed while smiling and received a death glare from the redhead. She only grinned evilly at this and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, break it up you two." Naruto asked in annoyance and turned around not to look at them. His eyes went wide… "Wow…" he pointed at the four cars with his index finger. "Whose beauties are those?" he smiled.

"The R8 is mine. I got it just a few hours ago." Sakura smiled and then remembered something. "Oh, I totally forgot, Kankuro-kun, you think you could you install that Nitro booster you told me about? You know I won't stay in debt."

Kankuro smiled in delight. The one thing he loves more than fighting is repairing cars or, in this case, upgrading them. "When do you want me to come over?"

The rosette thought for a few seconds. "Hm… My parents will be gone from Friday night till Sunday, so I guess Saturday morning will do."

"Sakura-chan? Don't you think Kiba could help you two?"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto. Sakura's pretty good with upgrading cars." Kankuro praised the girl and hugged her with his hand by the shoulder.

"I learned from the best. But I think Kiba could give us a hand. You wanted to ask him a few questions. You said it yourself." she pointed out.

"I guess you're right." she admitted. "I'll ask him later, my parents are only _supposedly _leaving, they wouldn't like it if you'd install Nitro in my car... Well… If they knew about it."

Kankuro ruffled her hair and laughed. "You're such a sneaky devil. That's why we're here. For you to stay like that."

She made an offended face and turned around. "I'm always like that." Sasuke and Naruto coughed in unison. "What?" she looked at them and they returned the looks. "Oh, I get it… It's about yesterday, isn't it? Well _excuse me_ for actually being a girl I am." she rolled her eyes as Kankuro chuckled.

"Kankuro quit it." Gaara ordered. His brother only glared at him.

"Ok, calm down, guys. It's getting late. Let's go home." Naruto offered holding up his hands to stop the upcoming argument.

Everyone nodded and left each to their cars after bidding their 'goodbyes'.

"Sasuke, stay for a while, will ya'?" he nodded.

* * *

"What is it?" he asked as everyone had already left.

"Itachi called. He asked why you weren't answering you phone."

"So you came looking for me to ask? You could've called Sakura and ask her."

Naruto snickered. "Teme, how was I supposed to know you two were together the whole time? And by the way, _why_ were you two together? I thought someone gave her a ride home and she stayed there. Do you even know what time it is? It's already 7:30 p.m." the leader pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friends' rambling.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Teme, what were you two doing?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. If you're gonna say something like it's none of my business or that I'm annoying I already know about that so you should think of a new excuse for not telling me."

"I told her."

"You told her _what_ exactly?"

"Everything." Naruto was at loss of words.

"Y-You mean…"

"That too." he nodded.

"Don't you think she could tell anyone, do you? Accidentally, of course."

"I trust her."

"Em… What?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but I just do."

"How did she manage to get it out of you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know. We got in a fight again then we were at my parents' forest. We calmed down and started talking and the next thing I knew, I was telling her the whole thing."

"You've changed, Sasuke. You may not notice it, but that girl is changing you for the better. She got to you in a matter of a day. It took us months to at least partly get you back to normal." It finally hit him. "You still like her don't you?" he smiled.

"No."

"Admit it, Sasuke. You feel like a large stone was lifted from your shoulders after telling her. You said it yourself that you trust-"

"I love her." Naruto was dumbfounded.

* * *

Sakura safely got to her home and entered the estate. _Yeah, right_. _Of course _she got home safely, if you can call going over _100 km/h _on busy streets of Konoha_ safety._ It was around eight o'clock. Sakura walked into the kitchen and, since she was hungry, because she hadn't eaten any dinner, made herself a few sandwiches and was ready to walk out of the kitchen, she noticed a note on the fridge from her parents. It said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your father and I have a serious operation at the hospital tomorrow, so we probably won't meet in the morning. Good luck with your first day at school. Oh, and I've talked to the principal so you don't have to worry about your school papers. I left them on your desk. _

_P.S. Guess, what? Your principal is Tsunade Senju. Do you remember her? I'm sure you do. She said she'll keep an eye on you in case you get in trouble. Feel free to ask her if you need some advice._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Sakura smiled to herself after swallowing the last piece of her sandwich, but then her smile turned into a shocked expression as she remembered she still had some unpacking to do and after smacking herself on the forehead and hissing in pain as she hit the bruise, she stormed into her room only to find none other that Sasuke Uchiha sitting on her bed watching her photo album Sakura left on her bed before going to the store the other day.

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you get here? We're on the second floor fog God's sake!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded to the window that was wide opened. "It's not safe to leave your windows opened when you're not home." Sakura relaxed a bit.

"Ok, but why are you here in the first place?" she asked sitting on the desk across from him.

"Thanks."

Sakura raised a brow. "Em... For what?"

"For hearing me out in the forest. It actually… Made me feel better."

Sakura smiled lightly. "My pleasure to be of assistance. And thank you, too."

"For what?"

"For bringing me to their memorials and telling me everything. I had no idea you went through so much pain." she lowered he head as she replayed the scene in her head. "And, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Were those guys we met at the track from another gang?" she asked not raising her head.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, they're the 'Sound Wave'. Our worst enemy. Their leader, Dosu Kinuta, once tried to pull up a fight in our school grounds. All they want is a fight. It's their obsession. They got us in hell of trouble that time, but since it happened behind the school building, they know only the half of the story, or else we'd be expelled or worse, in jail." Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Jail? Sasuke, what did you do?"

"We got beaten up pretty badly, but they were in a worse condition, two of them were barely breathing and Dosu… He started talking trash about my family and I… Snapped."

"What happened?"

"I beat him up so bad the guys thought I went nuts and was about to kill him." he snickered ironically. "The truth is if they wouldn't be there to stop me, I really would kill him. I intended to do that."

Sakura gasped in fear and shock, but soon regained her control. "You said you beat them all up. How did they get away?"

Sasuke sighed. "We agreed that this situation wasn't beneficial for anyone. We got them out of the school grounds, since they would get expelled for showing up there. We, on the other hand, wouldn't get accused of brutal homicide. Well… Me to be exact." he ran a hand through his hair. "After we got them out, Ino and Hinata masked our bruises and helped with the clothes, so we looked like we were fighting among ourselves. Martial arts and stuff and we got _carried away_. So we ended up with detention for two weeks with Kakashi. He was my parents' friend, so we told him the whole thing. He understood and let it go."

"If you agreed back then, why were you so mad when they came?"

"There's one rule for all of the gangs in he country. No gang is to involve a girl to provoke another gang to start a fight. Those ignore all school rules and thought they could get away with breaking this one. They somehow got Ino and Hinata. We had to fight them to free the girls. We won, but they played dirty. They threatened to kill them if we wouldn't give up."

"How did it end?" she asked sitting beside him.

Sasuke looked down. "We saw it coming, so we had it all planned out. We brought two girls with us that were someone's cousin and her friend, for an exchange. We won, but we never forgave them for dragging Ino and Hinata into this. They didn't know anything about the SS and that's how they learned about us. Naruto and Kiba blamed themselves for this. Kiba and Ino were already together back then and Naruto…"

"He already liked Hinata and couldn't forgive himself for not saving her." she smiled weakly.

The raven smirked. "You noticed, ne? But mostly he blamed himself for not saving them as the leader. He nearly left the gang altogether."

"So you're still mad at them for that?"

"What they did was unforgivable. They wanted to do the same with you and Temari. Luckily, you turned out to be good fighters yourselves and didn't need any protection."

"Is it just me or did _the_ great Sasuke Uchiha just compliment me? I'm honored." she laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just glad they left empty-handed. It'd be a problem facing them on our own since their gang got bigger. And the 'Shikaku's Eye' is their club."

"I don't think it's that."

"How would you know?"

"I think it's because you don't want them to manage to do anything. Make losers out of them and I now know why." She put a finder on her chin in a teasing way.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Well it's not quantum physics. It doesn't need much brain for a person that knows you to understand it." she pointed out.

"Hn."

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"Not again." she whined. "Hello?"

"_**Hey, Sakura-chan. Sorry for the late call, but do you know where Sasuke is**__?_" she looked at Sasuke.

"No. How should I know where he is? Wasn't he with you when we left?"

"_**Yeah, we talked a bit and then he just disappeared. Plus his phone is still turned off. Itachi's gonna kill him after he finds him**_**.**"

"What happened? And why is Itachi-san looking for him?" Sasuke made him self comfortable.

"_**I don't know. He just keeps calling me to ask about Sasuke, that's all. Seriously, if I hear his voice one more time I'm gonna go insane**__._"

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry. He'll show up eventually. He always did." she looked at the raven half-lying on her bed like he owns it.

"_**Sakura-chan, are you smiling**__?_"

"How do you know I'm smiling?"

"_**You sound like you're smiling. Say, Sakura-chan, is he with you right now**_?" Sakura could feel him smirking like crazy. She smirked and looked at the clock. It was already 9:25 p.m.

"Naruto-kun. What would Sasuke do in my house at this hour of night?"

"_**Want me to make a list for you**_?"

"Naruto! Seriously, what would he be doing at my house?"

"_**Well, we kind of talked about you**_**…**"

"Really now?" she looked at Sasuke while smirking and he looked at her in a confused way. "What exactly were you two talking about me?" her smirk intensified as Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"_**Well-**__"_

"Naruto don't you dare tell her!" he narrowed his eyes as he heard two voices laughing their asses off. One belonged to Naruto, but the other… he looked at Sakura only to see her lying on the floor curled up in a ball laughing her lungs out.

"You two are in so much trouble." he stated.

Silence. They both stopped laughing. After a few seconds… "Hahahaha!"

"_**What are you doing there, teme**__?_" Naruto asked between laughs.

"None of your business, dobe."

"_**Ok, I'll leave you two alone. Looks like you need your privacy. *cough*love-birds*cough**__*"_

"Naruto!" he yelled in furry.

"_**Bye**_." Naruto hung up.

"You don't have to be so hard on him." Sakura said sitting up while trying to catch her breath.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Itachi-san is gonna kill you if you don't turn your phone on and appear home as soon as possible." he looked at her in a knowing way and she sighed. "Seriously, what were you two talking about while we were already gone?"

"He asked where I was and some other questions related to that."

Sakura smiled. "You know you're not supposed to tell me anything you don't want to."

Sasuke stiffened. "Yeah… Right." he noticed the position they were in. Sasuke was laying on the bed his hands behind his head. Sakura was sitting on beside his and her back was leaning against his toned stomach. (A/N: Imagine that on a picnic blanket with some chocolate-covered strawberries. XD)

* * *

"_Sakura-dear, I heard some voices. Are you alone in there?_" they exchanged glances and both thought the same thing

'_Oh, shit…_' with that they jumped up and Sasuke was about to jump out the window when Sakura said:

"What are you doing? Get under my bed and I'll pretend like I'm watching a movie." she pointed to the turned on laptop and held out an apple she left on her desk just before starting to unpack yesterday. Sasuke nodded and got under the bed while Sakura turned on a movie from her laptop, a comedy, and laid down on the bed. "Mom, why aren't you asleep?" the door slowly opened revealing Mrs. Haruno in a nightgown.

"What were those voices I heard coming from here?"

"I think it was me. I'm sorry. I must've turned the volume to high. I'm watching 'Ice Age 3'."

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? You're supposed to be resting for tomorrows' impressions at school."

"Mom, it's _just_ another school. _Nothing_ can impress me there."

Hitomi smiled sleepily. "Ok. Goodnight, honey. Don't stay up too late."

"The movie is about to end. As soon as it does I'll go to sleep. Goodnight and sorry again for waking you up."

"It's ok. Oh, and don't forget your schedule, I put it-"

"You put it on my desk, I know. It's in my bag already." she sat up.

"That's my girl. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams!" the door closed and Sakura started counting out loud. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I hate it when you stay up late, right?"

"I know, Mom, but I can't help it if I'm not sleepy. And don't say anything about that tea you asked me to drink when I was a kid. It _stinks, tastes bad_ and I _alway_s oversleep after drinking it, so don't even _try_ asking me to drink it. You know I _won't._"

"I love you." Sakura smiled.

"Love you, too. Not go to sleep before I end up blaming myself for your lost patient or something." the rosette waved her hand to get her mother to leave the room and resume her slumber. Hitomi closed the door after blowing a kiss to her daughter and walked away to her room smiling.

Sakura fell on her bed and exhaled loudly. "I hate it when she does that."

"Does what? _Care_ about you or says that she _loves_ you?" Sasuke asked getting off of the floor obviously angered by the girls' behavior. Their eyes met.

"I almost forgot about you and _no_, I hate it when she enters my room without _knocking_. Plus she annoys me with her double checks every time she sees me awake after _9 p.m_. I'm _eighteen_ for God's sake. Do you go to sleep as soon as it's 9 p.m.? I don't think so."

"That's because I got insomnia and no parents to control me like yours control you."

She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." she apologized. "Wait, you have insomnia?"

"Yeah, I can't fall asleep until it's at least midnight. It's the side effect of my training to stay awake as a kid to keep the nightmares away."

"I know what you mean. I guess you tried your best to keep your pain sealed away."

"Yeah, and I ended up with insomnia and a lot of free time."

"Ever tried to fall asleep from exhaustion?" she suggested.

"It doesn't help. I just get a headache in the morning plus muscle soreness." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Ok… How about relaxing before sleep?"

"The nightmares come sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I close my eyes _that_ day starts replaying in my mind like a broken record. All I can do to stop it is stay up late and try to focus on something else."

"I guess it took you quite a while to get used to it, ne?"

"Not really. I realized it when I was in this state for a while already. It just happened."

"Yeah… I still can't understand how you got over it. I mean you're completely different from what you're telling me."

"It's because I hold it all inside of me. Looks, money, cars – all mean nothing when inside there's just a hollow box that can barely be called a heart." he looked at the floor and stared into space.

Sakura put a hand on the side of his face and brought it up so now they once again were staring into each others' eyes. "Don't say that. You still have us, your friends. We'll always be by your side no matter what… And… I'll be by your side."

"Sakura I-"

"_Sakura, what's going on in there? Who are you talking to?_" Sakura and Sasuke quickly took their camouflage posts AKA between the bed sheets and under the bed. Sakura turned off the lights and pretended to be asleep.

The door once again opened. "Sakura, what are you- Oh…" Sakura's mother smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead and silently walked out of the room.

"I think she's gone." Sasuke stated standing up from the floor. "Stop pretending, your mother's gone." he shook her by the arm and noticed that she was really asleep. "You're such a…" then he looked at her angelic face and smiled absentmindedly. He removed the bang that fell on her face and realized that he wanted to do this more often… More like every night. He kissed her on the forehead and went to the window. He turned around to look at her one more time.

"No… Don't… Leave me… Alone…" she mumbled, but it wasn't like she was pleading him to stay with her. More like she was pleading for someone to leave her be. Sasuke walked up to her sleeping form and slowly and lightly rubbed her arm to calm her down.

"Shh… It's ok. They won't hurt you. I won't let them. That's a promise of a life time." Soon she calmed down and he walked into the night shoving his hands into his pockets. '_Goodnight, Sakura… My love…_' with those thoughts he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**_So here's the fifth one :) Hope you enjoyed it and for future references, I'm sorry if I won't be able to update very often, bacause it's my last year of hig school and I really don't want to mess up with the exams. Please be patient. I'm already working on the sixth one 'Oh, how was she __wrong...'_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 The First Day

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

The next morning Sakura woke up due to sunrays hitting her sleeping face and a little bird sitting on her opened window chirping happily. Sakura lazily opened her eyes and was blinded by the light in her room. After a few blinks her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at her clock. It was just 6:15 a.m. plenty of time to get up and get ready for school. She sat up and smiled at the sweet chirping and warmth coming from the sun. Stretching her spine and arms she recalled her late-night talk with Sasuke. '_Sasuke… You're not heartless and emotionless as you want everyone to think… Deep inside of you is a sensitive, yet strong person…_'

Her smile widened after she recalled her last nights' visitor. He was so vulnerable, so… Open. Her first impression of him was not the best one: a rude, arrogant bastard, nothing close to having emotions, much less a _heart _that she once called her best friend. Now she couldn't even understand why she even thought about him like that. He's nothing like that, at least not with her.

'_Maybe he admitted that he wasn't right and was sorry for his rudeness and wanted to be friends again.' _she thought. She shook her head and stood up to stretch one more time and walked up to her closet and pulled out light blue jeans with a black belt and a black tank top (fishnet on the upper back). She walked up to her bathroom and took a quick shower.

* * *

After about 20 minutes she walked out already dressed, but with damp hair. She blew-dried her hair and pulled out a pair of white socks out of the drawer and put them on before putting on her favorite white sneakers. Quickly applying on some make up she went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Morning, Mom, Dad." she greeted her parents.

"Morning." her father said putting down his cup of coffee.

"Morning honey. How was last nights' movie?" her mother asked.

Sakura froze for a second, but her parents hadn't noticed. _'I hope she hadn't seen Sasuke leave my room. It's a good thing I've seen this movie before.' _"It was really funny. I thought that the first one was good, but the third one's the best." she smiled sweetly.

Mr. Haruno looked up from his morning newspaper and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "You stayed up late again, haven't you?" Sakura sighed.

"Dad, you know I can't fall asleep until at least 11 p.m. Besides, I wasn't sleepy." she crossed her arms sitting at the table.

It was her fathers' turn to sigh. "Guess you're right… So, did you have fun with your new car last night? How was it?" Sakura's smile widened.

"It's great. I always wanted a R8 and now that I have it I can't even thank you two enough for it." she hugged her parents tightly and they smiled returning the hugs.

"You're welcome, dear." her mother said putting a plate of pancakes in front of her and kissed her head. "Now eat before you are late for school."

"Mom, school starts at 8 o'clock and it's only 7. I have plenty of time." she dug into her breakfast. "By the way, why are you still her? I thought you had to get to the hospital early today."

"One of the nurses called and said that there was no need for us to come early anymore." her mothers' smile faded.

"What happened?" Sakuras' smile disappeared as well.

"The patient we were supposed to operate right now died in his sleep at night. They called us an hour ago. He was having problems with breathing and just didn't wake up."

Sakura swallowed the last piece of her pancake and stood up to hug her saddened mother. "I'm sorry, Mom. It wasn't your fault."

"It's ok. I just hoped we would be able to help him." she faintly smiled putting a hand on her hugging hand. "Don't worry. These things happen and we couldn't do anything for him. At least he died without feeling anything." She looked at her daughter. "Now get ready for school before you're late." Sakura looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the sink.

"You're right." she kissed her parents goodbye. "Thanks for the breakfast! It was delicious!" she yelled from the stairs. Before hearing a faint 'you're welcome, dear'.

She walked into her room and took her backpack. After looking at herself in the mirror one last time she smiled and left the room. She opened her car door and shoved her backpack on the passenger seat, got in and started the engine.

* * *

It was 7:15 when she left home. Her ride was peaceful. No traffic, no accidents, no nothing. The radio was playing her favorite song: 'Patron Tequila' by Paradiso Girls. She sang the song and was having a little party in her car.

_Let's go!  
Hey! What's happenin'?  
What you drinkin' tonight girl?  
Drinkin' tonight with me!  
Put your drinks up!_

_Hey girl Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight)  
By the end of the night Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey!)  
By the end of the night Imma have you so fucked up! (Have you so fucked up)_

_They said what you drinkin'? (What you drinkin'?)  
Let me buy you a couple of rounds  
and I said what you thinkin'? (Yeah!)  
I ain't the type of girl to get down  
But I can party wit cha (uh huh)  
And bring my girls aside (uh huh)  
Tell the bartender bring the ice  
And let 'em know I'm on Patron_

_I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita (on Margarita)  
That Patron, Tequila (that Patron)  
Me and my mamacita (yeah!) (Me and my mamacita)  
Hey girl (hey girl) Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight) (real drunk tonight)  
Hey girl I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) (yeah)  
by the end of the night Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey!) (Throwing up)  
By the end of the night (oohh) Imma have you so fucked up! (So fucked up!)_

_And now the parted heated  
'Cuz I got a hot girl in the club  
I'm feelin' so conceited (yeah!)  
'Cuz everybody is giving me love (uh, uh)  
But hold up, wait a minute (uh huh)  
'Cuz my cup is going empty  
I need someone to refill me  
I'm trynna to get drunk (me too)_

_I'm on Patron, Tequila (yeah, yeah)  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila (yeah, yeah)  
Me and my mamacita  
Hey girl (hey girl) Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight)  
Hey girl I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) (yeah)  
By the end of the night Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey!) (throwing up)  
By the end of the night Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up!)_

_Who wanna get fucked up? (I do, I do)  
Who wanna get fucked up? (I do, I do)  
Who wanna get drunk? (Me) (Me)  
Who wanna get drunk? (I'm already drunk) (Me)  
Who wanna get fucked up? (Ha-ha) (I do, I do)  
Who wanna get fucked up? (I ain't stopping them) (I do, I do)  
Who wanna get drunk? (Me)  
Who wanna get drunk? (Let's have another one)_

_I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila (yeah, yeah)  
me and my mamacita (put your drinks up!)  
Hey girl (hey girl) Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight  
By the end of the night Imma have you drunk and throwing up  
By the end of the night Imma have you so fucked up! (Imma have you so fucked up!)_

_Put your drinks up! X4_

_I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila  
Me and my mamacita_

"Woohoo! I love this song!"

As soon as it ended she was at the schools' parking lot. She quickly found a free lot and parked. Sakura smiled to herself, grabbed her backpack and got out of the car locking it. Still smiling she entered the building and was stunned by it's inside interior. The ceiling was high, the walls were a warm yellowish color and there were some advertisement boards. There was a lot of papers on them, even though it was only the first day of school. She walked up to one of the boards and scanned it.

Soon enough she heard a familiar voice. Turning around she saw Ino, Hinata, Naruto Kiba and Choji entering the school hall. Smiling she walked up to them.

".. I'm telling you guys the truth! They just ran away like they saw a wild bear or something"

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" she waved at them. Naruto turned around to face her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her back while walking up to her to give a hug. Everyone kept giving her questioning looks.

"Guys? What's wrong?"

Naruto smirked. "Well… Since you've asked it yourself…" he put a hand on Sakuras' shoulder. "They didn't believe me when I told them you got a R8 _and_ kicked some 'Sound Wave' ass." he smirked. Sakura giggled.

"You told them about how shocked they were to get beaten by two girls?" her giggle grew to a laugh.

Ino shook her head. "You mean, you _really_ beat those idiots and got away with it?"

"Wait. Who was the second girl? You said 'two girls', which means it was some other person, since none of us were there…" Hinata asked after coming out of the trance.

"You're right. It was me." said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a blonde girl with four pigtails and two boys on each side of her.

"Hey, Temari! Kankuro. Gaara." Sakura greeted the Sabaku siblings giving each a hug.

"Hey, Saku. I _love_ your outfit. It suits you just fine." Temari smiled and her brothers nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, Temi." she turned to look at her friends. "Guys, this is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara no Sabaku. They're my friends from Suna. They're the transfer students we've been talking about." she looked at Gaara. "By the way, where's Matsuri? I thought she was supposed to come with you?"

"I'm her boyfriend, not her keeper." Sakura glared at him. "Ok, she's at the principals' office."

"And why are you _here_ and not with her?" now it was Gaara's turn to glare.

"Hey, guys, guys. We're here to get together again. Not argue. Why don't we introduce ourselves to the gang and wait for Matsuri to come back." Kankuro suggested hanging an arm on both of them to calm them down.

"Ok." Sakura's glare softened and she smiled. "So, guys, as you know this is Naruto Uzumaki. From your left to right are: Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino's boyfriend, Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi." The Sabaku siblings nodded and shook everybody's hands.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I just hear Naruto boasting you like you just saved the world from total destruction?" Temari asked and immediately smirked. Sakura blushed a bit.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smirked. "I wasn't exaggerating THAT much… I just told them how you two embarrassed the 'Sound Wave' at the track yesterday." Temari high-fived Sakura and they both went laughing remembering their faces.

"We sure showed them not to bug us anymore." Sakura said while smirking.

Ino's jaw dropped while the others just gaped. "You mean you really kicked their asses?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, those were just two… Em… What were their names, again…? Ugh! I can't remember!"

"Zaku and Kidoumaru." Naruto said casually.

"Yeah, those two." Sakura nodded.

"K-Kidom-maru and Z-Zaku? They're one of the best fighters in the 'Sound Wave'. Are you sure it was them?" Kiba asked disbelieving.

"Well, if you don't believe me nor Temari or Naruto, you can always ask Gaara, Kankuro or Sasuke. They'll confirm everything."

"Yeah, like you could make him say anything… Hell will freeze over before that happens."

"Speaking of Sasuke… Where is he? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Naruto smirked. "Why are you smirking?" Suddenly Sakura felt hot breath near her ear and everyone was sending confused looks in her direction… But not to her.

"Missed me, sleeping beauty?" Sasuke purred in her ear, which sent shivers down Sakuras' spine, but luckily no one noticed.

"Maybe, maybe not." she remembered their yesterdays' 'night of truth' and turned around lightly blushing and hugged him. "And hello to you, too." she smiled.

Sasuke smirked, but didn't shove her away. Instead he hugged her back. "Hn."

Sakura smiled. "Morning Shikamaru, Lee." she greeted the two boys standing behind Sasuke.

"Good morning, my beautiful blossom. You look astounding today. Hello to you, too, my youthful friends." he bowed slightly.

"Mornings are a drag… Hey." Shikamaru grumbled in a low voice and his eyes drifted to a certain blonde that he met a few times. "Hey Temari, Kankuro, Gaara."

Temari winked at him and smiled while the other two just nodded. "Hey, Shikamaru. I haven't seen you in a while."

Sakura looked at him confused. "You know them?"

Shika shrugged. "Of course I know them. We met a few times while fighting with Dosus' gang."

The rosette sighed. "Why am I not surprised? Anyways, who else was with you guys?"

"Only me, Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke was with his brother in the states for a week and Neji was with Hinata and her father on a business trip. Shino had to go to his grandma." Shikamaru answered.

"Ok. Now that that's settled let's go to class. We have only 5 minutes to get there."

"Oi, Saku-chan! What's your first period?" Temati asked. Sakura shuffled in her backpack and pulled out her schedule.

"Let's see… Homeroom with Kakashi-sensei."

"Out of sight! Mine, too." Ino clasped her hands in delight. "And Kiba-kun's, and Shino's, and Sasuke's, and Choji's-"

"Lee and I have Science with Kurenai-sensei." Kankuro murmured cutting Ino off which got him a glare from the girl.

"So do we." came a voice from behind them. Everybody turned around and smiled as they saw Neji and Tenten walking side by side holding hands. Neji said a curt 'hello' to the girls and shook hands with the guys while Tenten greeted the girls with hugs and the guys with a few hand moves (like those in gangs).

"What about you, Temari, Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"We're with you, of course. And Matsuri's with us." Temari winked at her and Sakura smiled.

"What about the rest of you guys?" she asked.

"Hinata-chan, Shikamaru and I have the same classes as teme here." Naruto pointed to Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke just ignored it.

* * *

"… So then they just started fighting over who's hotter, which they both lost, because he turned out to be already taken by a _model_."

"Wow… That's something I _really _don't want to experience in my life."

"Yeah, and the creepiest part of it is that Karin already knew he was taken, hell, he was already engaged."

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari were walking in front of the rest of the gang with Temari and Ino chatting among them selves. Hinata was, as usual, just listening to them. Sakura turned to look at the gossiping group of girls and lowering her head remembered what Sasuke told her about Karin and her three _friends. _

"Sakura? Are you feeling ok? You look… distant." Ino asked with pure concern.

The girl looked up and flashed her friend a fake smile adding a low 'of course'. The blonde girl accepted her answer and thought that she was just nervous because it was her first day at school.

"Um… Ino? Where's the bathroom?" Sakura asked in a whisper after catching her arm and pulling her aside.

"Sakura, the bell's about to ring, you'll be late for class."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Ok, if you say so… It's in the end of the hall. You can't miss it." and she was gone.

* * *

Sakura walked in and saw that the rest of class had already found themselves a seat in the large class and were currently talking to each other and the teacher was organizing some of the papers on his desk. Sighing, Sakura walked up to the teacher and introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. You must be Kakashi-sensei." the male looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you and welcome to Konoha High." he smiled back at her and hushed the class after the bell rang. Temari, Gaara and Matsuri already introduced themselves to Kakashi and went to talk to the gang.

"Ok, guys, settle down." everybody sat down and the Sand trio walked to stand next to Sakura. "Welcome all to a new year at Konoha High, dear students. This year we have four transfer students from Suna that I want you to meet." he motioned to them. "From left to right. Temari and Gaara no Sabaku, Matsuri Tetsuo and Sakura Haruno. Maybe you would like to say something about yourselves to the class?"

"Hey! I'm Temari and I like to hang out with my friends and party." she winked at a random guy who was smirking while scanning her from head to toe.

"I'm Gaara and don't like anything in particular." Matsuri nudged him as if saying 'don't be rude'.

"Hey. I'm Matsuri and I like to dance and do some sports." she smiled at the class.

"I'm Sakura and like my friends here, I like to party, hang out and do sports." she looked confusingly at some guys smirking.

"Alright, I can see that our new friends don't really know what to say about themselves so maybe we could ask them some questions to know them better. Do you mind?" the four shook their heads.

"Great, so who wants to go first?" he asked and about 10 hands were in the air in an instant.

"Kiba?" the boy smirked in victory.

"Sakura, do you have a hobby?" the girl thought for a second and answered.

"Well, I like to dance or work on my car." Kiba rubbed his hands and without permission asked and received a hard nudge from Ino afterwards.

"What would you pick, a Lamborghini or a Ferrari?" the class laughed.

"It depends on the year and the mark." some students cooed and some snickered.

"What's your favorite car?" someone asked.

"My personal favorite is Audi R8." she smirked as the guys' eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about it?" he asked smirking.

"Enough to ride one freely." his smirk disappeared. Someone in the classroom sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Like you even could ride one." it was a girl. Everybody looked at the person as she walked down the row of desks in a seductive manner to the new students. "You don't look like an Audi driver to me." She put her hand on her hips.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Sakura was getting angry. Temari looked at her friend and so did Matsuri and Gaara. The SS members were sitting on the edges of their seats, because they already knew what she was going to do.

"You look like a complete whore to me." she smirked as Sakura lowered her head a bit. Her hands trembled to punch the girl straight in the face. '_No… Not this feeling again…_'

"I mean look at you. A fishnet back and low waist jeans. You look desperate." Sakura smirked.

"You're the one to talk." this caught the girl of guard. Sakura raised her head and looked at the dumbfounded girl in front of her. "You think a fishnet back and low waist jeans are seductive? You really must be a retard to think that." she smirked and scanned the girl from head to toe. "Looks like you're the one desperate here. A black short skirt that is definitely too small for you, pink high-heeled boots and a white shirt knotted just below your chest. Looks like you're the desperate whore in here, not me. And the thick-framed glasses? What century do you live in?" she laughed. Karin was almost fuming.

"You bitch!" and she launched herself onto Sakura's throat with Kakashi barely managing to stop her.

"That's enough, Karin. Go back to your seat and you're staying after the lesson is over." he instructed her with anger in his voice. The girl growled at Sakura and glared at her as if saying 'you better watch yourself' and walked away with some of the students cooing behind her back. Mostly it was our favorite Sharingan team and the gang.

Sakura smirked. "For your information, I already drive a R8. So that leaves you the whore." Karin stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sakura, that's enough!" Sasuke yelled standing up from his seat.

* * *

'_She's probably just introducing herself to Kakashi.' _I thought just as Temari, Matsuri and Gaara came down in front of the class to introduce them selves as well. Everyone shut up and let Kakashi speak. I shut him up and laid back in my seat and closed my eyes not thinking about anything. Though it didn't last long.

"_Hey! I'm Temari and I like to hang out with my friends and party." _Ugh! She is so loud… Annoying…

"_I'm Gaara and don't like anything in particular." _Matsuri must've nudged him or something, 'cause I swear I heard him growl just a second ago.

"_Hey. I'm Matsuri and I like to dance and do some sports." _…at least she's not loud like Temari…

"_I'm Sakura and like my friends here, I like to party, hang out and do sports." _Is it only me or did she just sounded unsure? Maybe it was just my imagination… Kakashi's treating them like shy five-year olds… Typical…

"_Sakura-chan, do you have a hobby?" _Kiba's just like Naruto… Always trying to make a joke…

"_Well, I like to dance or work on my car." _I heard someone rubbing their hands against each other. Uh-oh…. Not good. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Kiba. No harm there… He'll just ask which car she would choose.

"What would you pick a Lamborghini or a Ferrari?" Just as I thought.

"_It depends on the year and the mark."_ Uh… Didn't see that coming…

"What's your favorite car?" someone asked on my right.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Annoying fan girl stare, fan girl stare, smirk, stare, smirk, some guy sleeping, Ino babbling, a glare, fan girl stare, fan girl stare, fan girl stare, sinister smile… Wait. I don't like those stares.

"_My personal favorite is Audi R8." _ Tsk… Of course it's your favorite, you have posters of it all over your room.

"What do you know about it?" _Everything_, that's what.

"_Enough to ride one freely." _Told you so…

"Like you even could ride one." Karin alarm! This won't end well. Damn it! Why does she always have to interfere? "You don't look like an Audi driver to me." If she doesn't shut up I'll beat her up.

"_Oh, yeah? And why is that?" _This is bad… Ugh! Ino's about to blow.

"You look like a complete whore to me." Sakura, don't you dare give in! Damn it, Karin, shut up! "I mean look at you. A fishnet back and low waist jeans. You look desperate." If you know what's good for you, you should shut up, Karin! Right. Now…

"_You're the one to talk_." Say what? "Y_ou think a fishnet back and low waist jeans are seductive? You really must be a retard to think that._" Sakura? "_Looks like you're the one desperate here. Black shorts that are definitely too small for you, pink high-heeled boots and a white shirt knotted just below your chest. Looks like you're the desperate whore in here, not me. And the thick-framed glasses? What century do you live in?_" Sakura.

"You bitch!" I swear, if Karin hurt her I'll be the last person to talk to her, and it won't be pretty.

"That's enough, Karin. Go back to your seat and you're staying after the lesson is over." Kakashi, you idiot! It's your job to prevent these things and you don't even move a finger to stop it when it's happening right in front of you! Idiot!

Thank goodness that slut was walking away. One more second and I-

"For your information, I already drive a R8. So that leaves you the whore." ...Ugh!

"Sakura, that's enough!" I couldn't take it anymore…

* * *

"Sit down, Sasuke." she said through clenched teeth and looked at the red-head girl. "This is personal." Karin turned around and ran at her again saying something like 'you're dead now'. This time Sakura smirked successfully catching her fist and caught her by the throat before Karin could jump at her. Sasuke was at her side at once, holding her hand so that she wouldn't get into trouble on her first day of school.

"Let her go, Sakura." she didn't even blink. "You're not like this. Let go." After a moment Sakura blinked a few times like she just got out of a trance and let go of Karin's throat.

"You're right. I'm not like this. I won't let _it_ happen again." she whispered the last sentence. Karin looked at her classmates standing in front of her, exchanging looks as if mind-reading each other.

"Sasuke-kun, you know this bitch?" she asked in a high-pitched tone while struggling to stand up. Damn, Sakura was strong.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the word 'bitch'. "You mind repeating that?" she asked while smirking in an annoyed way.

Sasuke grabbed her hand lightly, just to stop her. "Let it go." Sakura looked at him and nodded after exhaling. Karin was dumbfounded. _'Why is Sasuke-kun standing up for this slut?'_ she thought. "She's not worth the trouble." she was dumbfounded at this 'not worth' part. Her? Unworthy of something? No freakin' way…

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Now that everything is settled, are there anymore questions you would like to ask your new classmates?" no one moved a muscle. "Good. Now then, you can take your seats and do whatever you want, just don't bother me with nonsense." with that Sasuke led Sakura still holding her hand. The others just followed.

Sakura scanned the class while following Sasuke, their hands still holding, but neither noticed nor cared. Shikamaru was fast asleep on the last desk in the first row with Choji sitting on his left. Shino and Gaara shared the last desk in the second row with Temari and Matsuri right in front of them. Kiba and Ino sat by the windows on the third desk. Sasuke pulled her to the last desk in the third row, obviously making her sit with him, because the last free seat was in front of Karin, who sat at the third desk in the first row. She sighed before sitting down beside him. He let out an irritated sigh and asked through clenched teeth.

"I asked you to stay away from her and you start a fight in front of the whole class on the very first day of school. How stupid can you get?" she looked at Sasuke with a troubled expression on her face.

"_I _didn't start it." and she turned away from the Uchiha. He sighed irritated. After a few moments of heavy silence between the two of them Sakura sighed. "Sasuke?" she whispered and he glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Thanks for stopping me. I don't know why I acted that way." she lied. She looked at her hands on the desk. "This didn't happen for a while. I thought I got rid of _it_." he looked at her, frowning from confusion and partly shock.

"What do you mean by 'it' and 'for a while'? What happened?" she mentally slapped herself for saying that out loud.

"Last time I was in camp and there was this girl, Yuriko, she was just like Karin and once, she pissed me off so bad, it all ended with the administration calling an ambulance and me being kicked out of the camp for fighting, though she and her friends were the ones to provoke the fight, but no one was there to stop me. It was one against four and they really made me mad." she lowered her eyes. "I'm not really proud of it, so-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell." she looked at him

"Thanks." she smiled softly.

* * *

The next few hours were a breeze for Sakura, but only in the knoledge zone. Science, History and Math were pretty much easy… For Sakura.

"I'm gonna kill him one day, I swear!" Ino complained. "Who gives a pop-quiz on the first day of school anyway?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. It was pretty easy to me." Ino stopped dead in her tracks.

"Easy… Easy?! Are you crazy? That was the first quiz after almost 3 months of school-free life!"

Sakura just shrugged. "Don't worry. Asuma-sensei said it wasn't for marks. He only checked if we still remember anything from last year, that's all." they continued walking. "Anyway, let's get some lunch already. I'm starving!" the girls giggled and entered the humongous chamber filled with students. Sakura's mouth almost fell to the floor.

"Wow… This place is huge!"

"Don't forget that there're over eight hundred students in this facility, dear Sakura." Ino patted her on the shoulder. Sakura looked at her and smiled slightly. "Let's go look for the others I have some great news." the rosette raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" the blonde waved the question off and just walked forward trying to find their friends. "Ino, what are you talking about?"

* * *

"… And you just divide the equation by 3 and you get a simpler version of it." Hinata explained.

"Ok... Hmm… But if I just divide it by 7, won't it be even simpler?" Naruto asked really into his Math homework. Hinata checked it on her calculator and her eyes widened a bit and her lips formed a perfect smile.

"You're right, Naruto-kun. You're getting better each day." she praised him.

"That's because I have the best tutor in the world." he smiled at her, which made her face go red.

"You're welcome N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered shyly.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Ino asked in a giggly tone.

"Hi!" Sakura followed suit.

"Hello Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled at them.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked taking a bite of her pizza and looking at Naruto's note-book.

"Hinata-chan is my tutor in some subjects and she was helping me with my math homework."

"He did pretty well. He catches on pretty quickly." Hinata blushed a bit.

"Uh-huh. Ino told me that you're tutoring Naruto, Hinata-chan. Good job."

"By the way, could you come to my place today? I still have some questions about that stupid trigonometry…"

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 5 p.m.?" Hinata nodded.

"Um.. Am I interrupting something?" Sakura butted in suddenly. The two looked at her and started shifting in their seats embarrassed.

"Uh… No, nothing at all, Sakura-chan." he looked around. "Where is everybody?"

There were about six free seats at their double-table. Sakura hadn't noticed it before. "Ino, what did you want to ask everyone?"

Ino looked up from her magazine, with a sinister glint in her eyes."You'll know as soon as the rest get here. Oh, look here come Sasuke-kun with Gaara and Matsuri." Sakura looked at them.

"Hi! Where are Temari and Kankuro? And where's Kiba?" she asked. Matsuri shrugged, Gaara and Sasuke kept quiet.

"Temari and Kankuro are still in the line. Kiba's in the toilet." Choji answered before continuing on munching on his chips. Shino wasn't there, because he never ate at school and no one knew why, but didn't really want to ask him. Lee was sipping on his protein shake while Sai was sketching something.

"Where're Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji? They were supposed to be here by now…" Ino sighed in defeat and took a seat.

"Tenten and Neji said they weren't hungry and were going for a walk instead." Lee stated.

"Shikamaru's probably in class sleeping on his desk or at the roof watching clouds." Choji said while munching.

"Hey!" Kiba greeted everyone then looked at Ino. "Why's such a beautiful girl sitting like a mouse and isn't smiling?" Ino smiled weakly.

"Thanks." she gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on, Ino, lighten up!" Sakura exclaimed. "Look… Temari and Kankuro are back, so now you can tell us what great news you wanted to tell us."

Ino hesitated. "Well… Ok." she smiled. "On my way here, I noticed some new info on the boards. There's gonna be a talent show in two weeks. All performance types are allowed."

"Nice! What are we gonna play?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Wait! There's more."

"Let's hear it."

"We're going to have a few guests from the Juilliard School of Arts. They're looking for new talents and the best ones gets to study there, plus get a great prize. They don't mention anything about it yet, but I'm sure it's only to get more people to take part."

"Juilliard? You mean _they'll_ be watching the show?" Sakura gasped in shock.

"Uh-huh… Each and every one of the contestants." Ino nodded.

"What exactly is Juilliard?" Naruto asked.

"Juilliard School of Arts is a college for talented people. There you study drama, music, choreography and such, not to mention it's _very_ prestigious. Only the best of the best can get in there." Hinata explained with a smile.

"Still, I don't see what the big deal is. We still have a whole year ahead of us _and_ we're juniors. We won't leave school till we end twelfth grade." he pointed out.

"It's still a very good thing because if they like us now, there's a high probability that we'll get invited there next year."

"Yeah... Well, I'm not playing for some snobby celebrities, I'm playing for myself." Kiba stated and folded his arms on his chest in protest.

"Kiba and Naruto are right. We're only juniors and still have time to think if we even want to become artists. Plus, there's still the chance that they'll leave without picking anyone." the blonde said and stood up to throw away the empty can of soda Hinata got her earlier.

"We're basketball players, not some ballet dancers."

"You know, Shikamaru is right, but it would be funny to see you guys wearing tutus and ballet shoes." Sakura giggled.

"Not to mention while playing basketball." Ino was practically rolling from laughter.

Everyone laughed, as sitting in a corner, Temari smiled sinisterly. '_Not a bad idea Ino… Not bad at all._'

"So what're we gonna play? 'New divide', 'Cut my veins', or 'Numb'?" Naruto suggested.

"No way! 'Burn it to the ground'." Kiba butted in. The boys started arguing over the song they would play.

"Guys... Guys!" they looked at Ino. "Every song must be performed solo, except for the music. There'll be only one singer per song, so you all can play and sing your own songs. Now stop arguing and pick your songs." the guys let go of each others collars and straightened themselves.

"In that case, I pick 'New divide'." the kitsune stated while dusting him self off and glaring at Kiba.

"I call 'Burn it to the ground'." Kiba murmured while mimicking Naruto's movements. Temari rolled her eyes.

"How about you guys?" she asked referring to the other boys.

"I don't know." Neji shrugged. Everybody looked at him and Tenten.

"When did you get here?" Ino asked slightly shocked from their sudden arrival.

"When Ino started on the whole Juilliard thing."

"...Oh. Ok. How about you, Shika?" Ino asked

'Zzz…' _ 'Did he at least __hear__ the whole commotion?'_

"Shino? Sasuke?"

"…"

"Hn." her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"Don't you think it's the teme's line, Temari?" she was practically about to explode.

"We're gonna dance." Sakura's head shot up.

"...?"

"Hinata, Tenten and I are dancing." Ino stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Temari?" Naruto asked in a pleading tone.

The girl grinned with pride. "Singing 'Stranger' of course." Sakura's face softened.

"What are you doing for the competition, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"I don't even know if I want to participate, Hinata-chan."

"Why not?"

"Naruto! It's her decision and you must respect that!" Tenten yelled.

"Calm down, Tennie. I haven't decided yet." she smiled softly at the bun-head.

"Ok. Let's go to class before we're late…"

After saying that, she gathered her stuff and stepped out of the cafeteria with the gang following her. Sasuke stayed in the far back, wondering why she wasn't sure of performing…. Maybe she didn't have anything to show the world?

* * *

The rest of the day went through and before they knew it, it was end of school. Everyone in the building dashed to the schools' exit as soon as the bell rang… Almost everyone… The SS Decided to stay and play a few songs to remember the tunes and such. Gaara and Matsuri went out and Kankuro went home.

"Ugh! Where are they?! They asked to wait for them for a _bit_!We've been standing here for almost half an hour!" Ino shouted.

"Ino calm down. They didn't have 8th period, so they must be in the music class playing songs as usual. Let's just go and remind them about the bell already ringing _twice._" Tenten suggested.

"Yeah, let's go look for them." Sakura just nodded.

Ino pouted for a moment, but agreed. "Fine…"

* * *

On their way to the music class situated on the second floor, the girls heard a few voices singing. They stopped and listened to the soft melody and velvet voices of the SS members.

_And I know I'll never see your face again  
Why did god take away a perfect friend  
I'm broken and flyin' without wings  
Damn I need you here now  
What I'd give to bring you back into my life  
Since you gone I can't seem to make it right  
I'm broken and flyin' without wings…_

Temari half-hugged Sakura. Her head lowered as she realized that Sasuke was singing this song. '_Why does this always hurt… It's too much… I can't take it anymore…_' a lone tear went down her cheek as she turned around and ran to the exit, ignoring the calls that Ino and the others gave her.

* * *

The SS guys heard shouts coming from outside the class. They stopped playing and exchanged glances.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked looking at the door already fully concentrated on the noises. The rest nodded and put down their instuments.

"Let's go see what the whole commotion about." Sasuke said and walked out of the chamber with everyone hot on his trail. That's when they saw a troubled Hinata, sad and confused Tenten and Temari, and a stunned Ino, they ran to them.

"Ino! Ino, what happened?" Kiba asked shaking her a bit.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked and frowned. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Hinata lowered her head in regret.

"She… " she whispered.

"What happened to her?" he was now holding her shaking shoulders.

"W-We were looking for you guys and then heard you singing 'The Rain'. She just dashed out of sight right after, ignoring our calls…" Tenten answered with tears threatening to flow.

"And… Why are you crying?" Naruto asked raising a brow at their tears. This got Ino really mad.

"What do you mean 'why are we crying'? Haven't you noticed she's been acting strange? She was merely listening to us during the last 3 periods _and _was sad or lost in thought the whole time since homeroom with Kakashi." Ino yelled out at him.

"What's wrong with her, then?" Neji asked, but received only confused and sad glances. "Temari?" she looked at him.

The girl shrugged and sneered. "Some friends you turned out to be…" everyone looked at her in shock. "Seriously, you call yourselves her friends and you can't figure out what made her leave like that, and I'm not referring to you, guys." She looked at Naruto and the others while the girls tried to find the answer in Temari's face or her body language and failed miserably.

"Then, what did we do wrong?" Tenten asked shakily.

"You said it yourself Tenten. They were _singing_, and you were just _standing listening_." Suddenly Sasuke walked past the gang and out the exit. Only Temari noticed it.

"So we were singing. Big deal. What's wrong with that?" Kiba asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing. The answer is _what_ you were singing." she pointed out.

"Pfft… She doesn't even know the song. How could it affect her if she never heard it before?"

"Who said she never heard it?" This shocked everyone.

"What do you mean, Temari-chan?" Hinata asked a she realized the _reason_, but hoped she was wrong.

"Well, she never heard the song, that's true, but no one ever said she never heard such words like 'left', 'time, when', '_friend_'?"

Hinata gasped as her fears have just been confirmed. "Th-The lyrics… " Temari nodded.

"Congratulations. You guessed it. She left because the song resembles her own past actions, her own sorrow and pain, which she still feels." Everybody lowered their stares to the ground beneath them. "Now tell me this, if you're such great friends of hers, why was Sasuke the first to go look for her?" Naruto looked around and, indeed, Sasuke was no longer by his side. Temari shook her head and walked away, leaving the girls to think and the boys to comfort them with hugs and soft phrases.

* * *

This was too much… Feeling the sorrow everyday, even though they had forgiven her, she still blamed herself for almost loosing her friends. Parking her car in front of the garage, Sakura walked into the empty house. Her parents were still at work, so she was alone for good 7 more hours. They always came home late back at Suna, and Konoha was no exception in their schedule.

She walked to her room and quickly changed into her swimsuit. She was down and needed time to herself, to think about nothing and take out the stress. Not even taking a towel, she exited her room, house and walked up to a 25x15 meter swimming pool right in her back yard. Not even caring to adjust to the water she jumped in. Swimming always managed to calm her down. She swam a few laps and stopped to relax while swimming on her back.

* * *

'_What's gotten into her? She knows we don't blame her for leaving. Everything's fine now, but she still finds a reason to make us worry._' Sasuke thought as he was driving to Sakura's house to talk. How he knew where to look for her, he could only guess. Something was telling him to go to her house and he was right. It was 16:15 and there, in front of the Haruno estate, stood Sakura's red R8. Sasuke parked his Porsche Cayman right next to the Audi and walked out to look for Sakura. He tried the door, but there was no reply. He looked for any open windows, but there were none. '_This is either not my lucky day, or she did this on purpose._' he thought.

Sasuke decided to walk around the house; maybe she was sitting on her window as she used to do back when they were still kids? He opened the gate leading to the back yard and looked around the garden. After about 10 minutes of walking he gave up and walked to the gate to leave. Just then his eye caught a glimpse of pink.

Sasuke turned around and was facing the pool. The pool in which laid Sakura on her back, lips blue, eyes closed, unmoving. '_Sakura…_' Not even thinking he ran into the water and swam to save Sakura.

"Sakura!" he yelled while swimming towards her.

* * *

'_Sakura!_' she heard someone call her name. Thinking it was her imagination she didn't even flinch. Someone grabbed her hand in a firm hold. It was pulling her up, but what was it?

'_Come on, Sakura! Open your eyes._' she heard again and now it wasn't her imagination. '_Sasuke…_' she thought.

"Come on, breathe, damn it!" he yelled trying to wake the girl up.

Sakura gasped loudly as her eyes went wide with shock and coughed out a hand-full of water. Sasuke caught her in a tight embrace and his eyes softened. He thought she had drowned. "Idiot! What were you trying to do, commit suicide?!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him, still in light shock.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked in a weak voice and coughed a few more times.

"What were you doing? The water's freezing!" she looked at the water and then at her pale blue hands. Sasuke noticed some towels on one of the chairs just by the glass doors of the house. He took one and wrapped Sakura in it.

"I didn't feel it…" she whispered.

"Feel it? Feel what? Death? Why did you do it in the first place?!"

"…I don't know… I didn't feel anything." Sasuke sighed seeing that yelling won't affect her in any way and carried the girl inside her room.

"Sakura, why were you doing in the pool when it's raining outside?" Sakura shot him a confused glance and, indeed, it was raining heavily.

"…I didn't notice it…" she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Why are you wet?" she tried to change the subject.

"…?"

"What did you come here for?"

"What are you talking about? I just saved your life!" she shook her head to clear out her mind, sitting on her bed.

"How did I end up risking my life?" she whispered once again.

"I found you in the pool unconscious... I thought you drowned."

"... I was unconscious?" he glared at her.

"What were you doing in the pool? You almost drowned there."

Sakura looked at the ground and remembered the song her friends were singing back at school.

"… Oh." was her only reply.

'_Sakura! Are you home? Your door was unlocked!_' they heard a voice calling from the hall and looked at each other.

"There're some towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Go dry yourself off." she offered. Sasuke nodded and went to the bathroom. Sakura was still sitting on her bed when Temari entered her room.

"Hey, Sakura. I thought I might find you- Oh my god!What happened to you?! You look like a ghost?" she shrieked and Sakura squinted her eyes at the sudden noise.

"Lower your voice, please, Temari." The girl brought her hands to her mouth as she neared her pink-haired friend and almost let the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks.

'_Sakura? Where's that closet? I can't find it._' Temari got back from the little trance she was in.

Sakura sighed and went to her drawer and pulled out a fluffy baby-blue towel. After that she went to her door and handed it to Sasuke, who was now facing her. "Here, take mine." Sasuke thanked her with a nod and walked to the bathroom. Sakura slowly made her way to the closet and pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt and light jeans and walked to the bathroom in her room. Temari remained sitting on the floor while watching the girl walk to the bathroom and gaping at the door.

* * *

After 5 minutes Sasuke came in the room and noticed Temari in that state.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's in the bathroom." she looked him in the eyes and stood up. "What happened to her?"

"She almost drowned?" he stated it as if it was her everyday routine.

"What?! It's pouring outside!"

"Hn. No kidding?" sarcasm was dripping from that one.

"Tell me what happened."

**Flashback**

**Sasuke turned around and was facing the pool. The pool in which laid Sakura on her back, lips blue, eyes closed, unmoving. '**_**Sakura…**_**' Not even thinking he ran into the water and swam to save Sakura.**

"**Sakura!" he yelled while swimming towards her.**

**Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her up to safety.**

"**Come on, Sakura! Open your eyes." he yelled while trying to make the girl breathe.**

"**Come on, breathe, damn it!" he yelled trying to wake the girl up.**

**Sakura gasped loudly as her eyes went wide with shock and coughed out a hand-full of water. Sasuke caught her in a tight embrace and his eyes softened. He thought she had drowned. "Idiot! What were you trying to do, commit suicide?!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him, still in light shock.**

"**What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked in a weak voice.**

"**What were you doing? The water's freezing!" she looked at the water and then at her pale blue hands. Sasuke noticed some towels on one of the chairs just by the glass doors of the house. He took one and wrapped Sakura in it.**

"**I didn't feel it…" she whispered.**

**End of flashback**

"I see… So that's why she was wearing a swimsuit…"

"…?"

"…You didn't notice?" she raised a brow at his lack of reply.

"Of course I noticed. Who do you think I am?" he glared at her. "Now why did you mention her wearing a swimsuit?"

"Ok… When we were back at Suna, whenever she was feeling down, she went swimming in a pool, in a river in a lake, it didn't matter. Water always helped her forget the stress and any kinds of pain."

"Then, why was she unconscious when I found her?"

"…That I don't know… maybe she fell asleep? It is the end of the day and maybe she didn't feel right…" she suggested.

"You're right, Temari." They both looked at Sakura, her normal color returning to her pale skin. She was fully dressed and took off her make up. Her eyes were a bit puffy and lips were swollen from the whole sobbing she had done.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I probably fell asleep in the pool and then got cold from the weather."

"Saku-chan, why did you run off like that?" Sasuke looked at her. '_Doesn't she already know? She said it herself back at school._'

"…I don't want to talk about it…" she whispered and looked away.

"Sakura, I-"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it." she almost yelled. This caught Temari off guard.

"Temari let me talk with Sakura, alone." Temari just nodded and, not even looking at Sakura, walked out of the estate and drove home.

* * *

There was a long silence between the remaining two. Sasuke kept looking at Sakura, while she kept looking at the ground. Feeling weak, she sat on her bed and supported her head with both her hands, holding the sides of her forehead.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed in defeat. This was getting him nowhere.

"Sakura, why did you run off? What happened?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter…" she whispered.

"Doesn't matter? To who? You?" he glared at her. "Sakura, it _does_ matter. Now tell me what happened."

"I don't have to tell you anything." she spat.

"Sakura-" he started in a dangerous voice.

"Leave me alone... Get out of my house, I want to be alone!" she yelled at him walking to the door and pointing to the stairs for him to get out.

Sasuke walked up to her and looked at her with no emotion on his face. "No." she looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere, before you answer my questions."

"I'm not answering anything! Get out!" she yelled again, but this time she tried to punch him, but succeeded only in getting herself grabbed by the arm and hugged tightly.

She tried to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his embrace.

"Let me go!" she started hitting him on the chest as hard as she could, but because her hands were on his chest she couldn't hurt him badly.

"…"

"I said 'let me go'!" she tried punching harder.

"…"

"Sasuke let me go! I want to be alone!" she was almost crying.

"No." her shut eyes opened widely and the tears in her eyes flowed. "You're never alone…" With that said he put his hand on her right cheek and after looking deep into her emerald eyes leaned in and…

* * *

**OMG! I'm _so _sorry for the mega delay. I had a slight authour's block and I didn't have spare time to wright anything. But hey! At least this one's longer, so I guess that makes up for the delay, no?**

**Anyway, I'll try to upload again next week, since it's a whole week free from school. Comment and favourite. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Mysteries and the Competition

Speaking

_Thoughts and notes  
_

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

_**Lyrics**_

The next week went smoothly, if you can describe Ino being a banshee the whole time normal or smooth. Sometimes Kiba managed to calm her down, but she started on it again not even after 10 minutes. That's Ino for you. The reason was the upcoming contest. The SS members rehearsed a couple of times, everyone deciding on which song they would perform with the others helping them. Ino, Hinata and Tenten already had the moves for their dance performance. Temari was flipping out, because she couldn't find the melody of her song anywhere. It was her favorite song for God's sake. Ugh! Could it even get any worse? As a matter of a fact it could… And it did…

For the past week Sakura wasn't herself. Of course she looked normal, acted normal, even her smile was as sincere as always. Still, she couldn't shake of the feeling of something changing. Naruto and Hinata started dating a few days ago, what made Neji _very _overprotective of his cousin. Even Naruto's status as the team leader didn't save him from the glares he received from the Hyuuga male. Finally Naruto noticed the girl. Yay! Good for them.

On top of that was the fact that Sasuke _almost_ kissed her. _The human ice-cube _Sasuke Uchiha almost_ kissed _her_._ She didn't know what to think. Where they still friends or something more? She couldn't tell. She's been slightly avoiding being one-on-one with him for the past few days.

**Flashback**

"**Sasuke let me go! I want to be alone!" she was almost crying.**

"**No." her shut eyes opened widely and the tears in her eyes flowed. "You're never alone…" With that said he put his hand on her right cheek and after looking deep into her emerald eyes leaned in and kissed her tenderly.**

**After a few minutes they failed to hear footsteps coming from the staircase. "Sakura-chan are you he-" It was Naruto.**

**Luckily for the already **_**not**_** kissing couple they were just standing in the middle of Sakura's room, Sasuke softly rubbing Sakura's back with the girl lightly sobbing into his shoulder. Naruto smiled at his best friend softly and after a few moments whispered as the Uchiha looked at him.**

"**How is she?" the blond received only a nod. Sasuke looked at Sakura as her body felt heavy in his arms. He smirked and amused smirk. "What is it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's smirk widened.**

"**She fell asleep." he whispered and almost laughed and picked the girl up bridal style and put her under the warm covers of her bed. She seemed to run a light fever that would be gone after a good nights sleep, nothing to worry about. With that the both males walked out of her house smiling.**

**End of flashback**

Since then she was pondering on what happened that day and whether to perform or not. Of course the girls tried to convince her to participate numerous times, but failed miserably each time.

**Flashback**

"**Oh, please, forehead, I know for a fact that you have talents, so you **_**must**_** perform." Ino pleaded.**

"**I'll definitely screw up, I'm sure of it! That's why I don't want to participate, talent or no talent."**

"**You can always join us, Sakura-chan." Hinata suggested.**

"**Thanks, but I'll only make you look bad. Besides, there's not enough time for me to learn the steps already."**

"**We'll think of something for you." Tenten cheered.**

"**Hey, I was thinking, why are you performing in a trio when you said all performances were to be made solo?" Sakura asked in attempt to change the subject.**

"**Oh, there's an exception to that condition, in fact there _has _to be at lest two dancers on stage so it would look better." Ino grinned.**

"**Too bad there's no exception to singing." The girls sighed in agreement.**

**End of flashback**

It was their sixth period Math with Asuma-sensei. Sakura was struggling to focus on the equation, when a paper ball flew right under her nose. She blinked rapidly from shock and then took the crumpled the paper.

It said: '_What the hell are you thinking, girl? It's Tuesday and the contest's in THREE days. Make up your mind while there's still time.  
P. S. The girls and I also applied for individual singing :)  
Ino._'

Sakura raised her head and looked at Ino with a raised brow. Ino responded with a glance and a nod, as if saying 'you know what you have to do' and turned around again. Since Sakura was sitting with Hinata she felt a bit relieved with not sitting with Sasuke, because she couldn't find peace after that day, not to mention seeing him every day in class BESIDE her all the time.

Sakura sat back in her chair and sighed. '_What am I supposed to do now?_'

'_Play along, of course. You're not some untalented nerd that studies all day long and doesn't have a life- Oh, wait. You are like that. Have been for the past week, at least, save for the untalented part._' Her inner butt in.

'_As if. I'm just confused, ok? Besides, what am I supposed to do? Sing a lullaby or something?_'

'_You could always sing a random song. You know there's about a gazillion of songs out there already written and waiting to be sang. Just choose one and start practicing._'

"Attention students, tomorrow is the last day you can apply to take part in the talent contest. Everyone interested are expected to sign up until tomorrows' fifth period. Thank you for your attention." And then the bell went off.

"Ok, student's that's it for today. Your homework is to do exercises 23-29 on page 55 and don't forget about the test on Thursday. That's all, have a good day." The students stood up and walked out of the class.

Ino met up with the girls and walked out of the school. Sakura wasn't with them, because she said she wanted to go straight home from school, since she felt a bit off. That earned a wave of complaints from her female friends. They all were planning on going to the mall to have some girl-time.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her car in the school lot. Just sitting there not thinking about anything. She was relaxing while listening to the radio playing random songs. She couldn't decide on whether to participate in the competition or not and it was killing her not being able to make up her mind. Not long after the song ended, someone knocked on her car door window. It was Tsunade.

"Sakura, school ended an hour ago. What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I don't really know… Probably just need some time alone… To think and all."

"I see… Sakura, what's bothering you?"

The girl sighed out loud. "A lot of things. It's not something you can explain in few word."

Tsunade smiled. "Then why don't we go a cafe and have a little talk? I know a good one not far away."

"That's ok, you don't have to waste your time on my problems, Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, dear, you know I will always find time to talk with you. I'm not your godmother for nothing, you know." Sakura smiled softly and started the engine.

"Hop in." and they took off.

"So tell me, what's bothering you so much?" Tsunade asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, there was something that happened a week ago and I don't really know what it meant, if it meant anything at all."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"Well... I was... almost... kissed by Sasuke Uchiha?" she answered blushing.

"Well, my dear, it's very nor-" her eyes were as big as a soccer ball. "Wait. What?"

"That's the whole problem. I don't know if it meant anything or was just a spur of the moment thing. Ugh! I'm so confused!" Tsunade smirked.

"I think it's not you who is in need of advice, Sakura."

"Why not?"

"As far as I know, Sasuke Uchiha is the coldest, most arrogant bastard I've ever met, and now you're telling me he showed affection towards you? Either he's unstable or you've really managed to get to him."

"Well, I think it's because we used to be great friends when we were little, but I'm not sure."

"I don't think so… Maybe he had some affection towards you when you were little?"

"Well…" Tsunade started smirking as Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Spill it."

"Ok, ok, ok. Hinata told me that Sasuke wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend back then and was mad at me for not telling him about my moving to Suna. I mean, I did tell him that we _might_ move, but I guess he thought I was joking or something."

"So that's where the dog's buried."

"You can say that… But still, I don't know what it meant… What it meant to him…" she lowered her head.

"Sakura, if he did that that means he at least cares about you and that's that."

"Maybe you're right, Tsunade-sama-"

"Oh, please, don't call me -sama or –san or anything else it makes me feel old." Sakura smiled.

"You are old." Tsunade glared at the girl, who in return giggled lightly.

"So what's the next thing that's bothering you?" the blonde asked folding her arms on her chest in an annoyed manner.

"Huh? Oh, right… Um, I still haven't decided whether to participate in the competition or not."

"Well you better hurry up and sign up before it's too late."

"Tsunade! How can I sign up, if A) I don't know what to do and B) I still haven't decided yet?"

"Simple. Just participate. You do have a great voice and a nicely formed body. Besides, how can you know for sure that you will regret participating, unless you give it a try?"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better or worse?" Tsunade smiled at her sweetly and took her hand.

"Sakura, you're feeling unsafe when you decide on your own, but when you have friends by your side you're nowhere close to that feeling. Like the incident with those guys from Sound High. I was told that you and Temari kicked some ass."

"How did you know about it?" she asked her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Naruto's father was Jiraya's best student back when we were still young. Minato told Jiraya and he told me. Besides, Naruto often gets the rest of the gang out of trouble and that includes reporting to me in person. I've got to hand it to him, he's a good leader, plus the gang saved the school from destruction once, courtesy of the Sound gang. Now back on the subject. You are participating and that's final. " Sakura wanted to cut her off. "Shush! You're singing. You pick the song yourself. Now get to work. I don't want to see you make a fool out of your self because of lack of practice." Sakura smiled at her ex-mentor.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sa- Tsunade." they both went out of the cafe and Sakura gave Tsunade a lift back to school, since she left her car there.

* * *

As Sakura was driving home, already calm and collected, she felt the car suddenly strike forward. Someone hit her car from behind. Still driving she looked in the rear view mirror and saw a darkened figure of a girl behind the steering wheel with what looked like fire-red hair. Karin.

'_She must have followed me to the cafe._' she thought.

Then Karin ran into her again, but this time it was harder and Sakura was forced to stop. She walked out of the car only to be met with a fist directed to her face. Having a good reaction, Sakura dodged the punch, which ended with Karin hitting the R8's roof's edge and Karin hissing from pain.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed by the girl's behavior.

"You're not getting away with what you did at school, you little slut." she grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her down. "You stay the hell away from Sasuke. He's mine and only mine. Got it?"

"I don't see your name on him." Sakura smirked at the redhead, but soon hissed from pain as Karin pulled harder.

"If I see you anywhere near him, you'll pay for it. Mark my words: I always get what I want." And she walked away leaving Sakura on the ground. "And by the way, don't even think about participating in the talent competition, cause I'll make sure you pay for it, dearly."

"Bitch…" Sakura whispered before Karin got in her car. She heard it.

"What'd you say, slut?"

"Are you deaf? I said bitch: B-I-T-C-H, bitch. You'll never get Sasuke to even like you let alone love you. You're just a crazed dumb-ass fan-girl that wants to get him because of his looks. He wants nothing to do with you. And don't worry, I'm not thinking about participating." Karin snorted as if saying 'you didn't even have a chance to begin with'. "I've already applied, so there's nothing to think about. If you would've spied on us a bit more carefully, you would've seen the application I filled in while talking."

_'Shit! when did she do that? This bitch is better than I thought. Nothing to worry about, she won't make it to school tomorrow after I'm done with her.' _Karin thought and charged at the rosette once again, but Sakura saw through it and locked both her hands on Karin's back and grabbed her neck from behind in a threatening way.

"You should've backed off of Sasuke after the first refusal, Karin. You've been here longer than me and you should know the fact that he doesn't change his mind over a day better than I do, in your case over continuous pestering throughout the whole time you've been here." She let go of her and took a few steps back towards her car. "He refused a million times, yet you still stalk him like a lost puppy. So if you couldn't take a hint from him all those times, maybe I'll be more successful with it."

"You're too confident of yourself, pinkie." she retorted feeling overconfident herself.

"Sasuke wants me to be his girlfriend and wants me to join the gang, so be a good girl and walk away before I have to beat the hint into your thick skull."

* * *

The next day went smoothly. No one knew about yesterday's little accident Sakura's had and she didn't feel like telling anyone about it. She masked the little dents Karin left on her car roof and it's back, so if no one knew about it, they won't notice. She had to hand it to the red-head, she could through a mean punch, though she had to work on her speed. One thing's for sure - it made her change her mind and feel a lot more confident about herself. Yes, she decided to participate.

**Flashback**

"**That slut! Who does she think she is to boss me around however she likes? Sure as hell I'll participate in that stupid competition. I'll just pick a song and sing it." And so she opened her laptop and looked over her songs. "**_**When did I manage to download over 3000 songs to my computer?**_**" she thought after looking at the search results.**

_**3.5 hours later**_

"**Ugh! I give up! I can't listen to another song." she stood up and went into the living room to watch some TV. Flipping through channels, she wanted to find something to take her mind off of the competition. She sighed closing her eyes and stopped on the next channel, which was MTV. She groaned, but the video that was on caught her attention. She must've heard it somewhere before, because she started singing along with it. ** (A/N Sorry, no lyrics yet, so just read on and you'll find out later.)

**Suddenly she jumped from her lying position and smiled as if just have won a trophy for her luck. **

'_**I got it!**_**' she exclaimed and ran upstairs to her room to find the song and get ready.**

**End of flashback**

Sakura was eating her lunch when she heard her name being called.

"Sakura? Hello? Is anybody home?" Ino asked waving a hand in front of Sakura's face to catch her attention.

"Huh? Ino?" she looked at her blonde friend frowning.

"So? What's the occasion for you to glare at Karin whenever you see her, not that I'm complaining, and dodging Sasuke all day? That's besides you being out of reach all day, of course..." she stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig?" she raised a brow as if not understanding the blonde.

"Ha! You think I haven't noticed? You've been dodging Sasuke's glances all day, glaring at Karin, which made her fume and turn the other way, and smiling to yourself while blushing with no reason! Tell me what happened and maybe, I'll let it go... For now"

"…Guess I haven't noticed till now. But I won't tell you even if you'll torture me with your non-stop questions about it, so just let it go, Ino." she smirked. "At least not till we're at my place and out of everybody's sight, especially Sasuke's. I don't want anybody to know about it, much less _him_. Knowing him, he'll throw a fit about it the second I mention- Ino?" she noticed Ino freeze in her seat.

"And what is so important that you don't want anybody to know about, much less _me._" said a voice behind her mimicking her tone. That made Sakura tense up and her face turned as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Um… S-Sasuke?... W-What are y-you doing h-here?" she stuttered panicking.

'_Nice tone, girl… Very convincing, moron…_' her inner commented.

"Eating lunch. Now answer my question, Sakura." Sasuke asked… No, more like demanded.

"She was just telling me something only a girl could understand. It's a girl thing, Sasuke." Ino said saving her friend from total embarrassment. Sakura nodded at that and continued eating her lunch after sending Ino an 'I owe you' look. "Then I'll just come to your place after school and you can tell me all about it. Ok?" Ino winked as Sasuke turned around to shake hands with the rest of the guys.

Sakura leaned in to hear Ino whisper. "Tsunade told me about your talk yesterday. Hope you'll make the right choice."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I already have..." Ino got furious.

"_What? _ And you haven't even thought about telling me? How could you?"

"Ino, calm down. I said I _have_ decided and that's that." she fake-glared at the blonde. "But if you're that curious, then, I guess, we can meet with the girls at my house and I"ll tell you everything-" Ino attempted to interrupt her. "-including glaring at Karin." she whispered the last part. That got Ino's mouth to shut instantly. Sakura sighed.

"Anyway, let's get going, I don't want to be late for History. You guys were right, Ibiki-sensei _is_ kind of scary when he is upset." she stood up and walked to the trash can to throw away the garbage. Everyone followed her example and went to their classes.

* * *

The rest of the day went ok for everyone, no fights, no detentions no fails no arguments with the teachers, even Kakashi was early for practice. Now _that_ earned a loud 'You're not late, the sky must be falling!' from Naruto and a shocked expression from everyone else.

The girls met up at the parking lot to go to Sakura's house to hear her decision on whether she is going to take part in the competition or not... And the matter with Karin, of course. In a matter of half an hour the girls were sitting in Sakura's room, their cars at home, since, fortunately, they didn't live too far away from each other.

"So tell us, Sakura, what happened with Karin." Tenten suggested while grinning like already told her about Sakura's adventure and everything.

"Sigh... Yesterday Tsunade-sama and I were in a cafe talking about some matters and when I was driving home, guess who bumped into me? Karin. I stopped and went out to give her a piece of my mind, when she suddenly launched at me and started ordering me around, saying stuff like 'Stay away from Sasuke' or 'I always get what I want'. Then I... I sort of snapped and told her that she can-" everybody's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me you said she can have her precious Sasuke, cause you two aren't together!" Ino yelled all in one breath. Sakura glared at the girl for interrupting her.

"No, I said she could forget about Sasuke altogether, because he doesn't like her, hell, he _hates_ her." Their eyes widened even more, Ino's eyes narrowed. "What?" she asked.

"Is that all?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Why would I say anything else?"

"First, you're blushing..." Sakura touched her cheeks, which were indeed, burning up. "...and two, that's hardly a reason for Karin to shut up."

"Yeah, she's too much of a bitch to get beaten just by that. Hell, it wouldn't even shut anyone up for the matter." Tenten agreed.

"... ok, ok... That wasn't all, I... Well... I sort of said that he.. That he... Um..." she stammered blushing even more.

"Say it!"

"." Dead silence followed.

"OMG! He really said that? _The Uchiha Sasuke_ said he wanted a girlfriend?" Ino shrieked, Hinata smiled, Tenten was dumbfounded and Temari smirked.

"Of course not! Ok, here's the thing. Before I moved out of here, I had a bit of a fight with Sasuke, not all that bad, but still. I asked him what he would do, if I was to leave Konoha, he, obviously, threw a fit about me asking such stupid things and that I'd never leave. Not that I had any say in the matter anyway. so he dismissed it as a bad joke and went home to pack for their family vacation. Hinata-chan told me recently that Sasuke was upset with me, because I left without saying goodbye, but the real reason was that he wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend - It's too early, I know, we were only eight back then - but the fact stays. So under pressure of my anger, I sort of referred to it as a present statement, not a past one. I guess she bought it, but what if she asked Sasuke directly about it? God, I'm so screwed!"

"So that's why she wasn't so clingy today... That explains it and the reason you've been dodging poor Sasuke-chan all day..." Sakura glared at her best friend.

"Temari... Don't call him like that! Besides she scratched my car."

"Aw... Are you defending him now? I knew you had the hots for him, but not to this rate... Wait when did she do that? I didn't see any scratches at school." the brunette girl asked seriously.

"Matsuri!" by this time Sakura was as red as a rape tomato. "Ok, ok... When she bumped her car into mine and after a failed attempt to punch me. I asked Kankuro to help me repaint the back bumper. He doesn't know the true story and doesn't need to know, Temari. He thinks some drunk bumped into me after a wild party and drove off God-knows-where."

"Well, at least I know where that little weasel drove off to. But doesn't our future Mrs. Uchiha at least hope to make her title official one day?" Sakura blushed furiously at the new 'title' she was given.

"Temari-chan, please stop that, you're making Sakura uncomfortable." Sakura flashed Hinata an appreciating smile.

"Admit it, you like him _a lot_." the girls bursted out laughing.

"Anyway, what were you talking about with Tsunade-sama?"

"A lot of stuff, Tenten, but she helped me sort out my thoughts concerning something..."

"...And?"

"I'm participating in the competition." there was a long silence until...

"TSUNADE-SAMA YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" the girls yelled in unison. Sakura had to block her ears to not go deaf. Everybody laughed.

"Wait. What did she say to convince you to actually listen to her? And why'd you listen to her and not us?" Ino asked with fake-hurt in her voice.

"Well, she _is_ my godmother, and that's what godmothers do, give advice when you need it." she smiled sweetly.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... She's your _godmother_? Sakura! Why didn't you tell us?" Ino practically yelled in her ear looking at Temari and Matsuri, who just shrugged, as they knew the piece of information for quite some time now.

"Well, I didn't want to brag or anything, besides I don't like to give away the info, since she is quite famous, so you can't blame me, so just drop it." she stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, but your starting to hold back on us, Sakura... From now on you'll be telling us every single piece of info you learn, promise?" Ino said holding up the pinkie on her right hand for the rosette to mimic. And so she did.

"I promise, now can we get down to business? We still have tons of home work to do." she pointed out.

"Homework-shomework, you still haven't told us about your decision for Fridays performance."

"Ok, ok... Keep your pants on, Tennie-chan." she took a quick breath. "I decided to sing."

"Sing what exactly?" Hinata asked in a weak voice.

"I chose 'What You Don't Know' by Monrose. I saw the video on TV and I liked it."

"Hmm... I haven't heard this song before... Care to perform for us?" Tenten asked winking. The others nodded.

"No way! I'm saving my voice for Friday." Everyone glared at her, even Hinata. "But I'll let you listen to it." she added while shuffling through her play list. "Found it." And they all listened to it, Sakura occasionally singing in a whisper to the lyrics.

"It's so sad, but I like it. It kind of suits you, Saku-chan." said Matsuri and the rest nodded.

"Yeah, definitely suits you." Sakura smiled sweetly at her friends.

"Anyway, what songs did you guys pick out?"

"I picked 'Just Started Being Bad' by Sarah Connor, Hinata –'Without You' by Mariah Carey and Tenten picked 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne." Ino answered for all of them

"And you are singing 'Stranger' by Hillary Duff, I presume?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile.

"Nope, I changed my mind. I picked 'Good Girl Gone Bad' by Rihanna."

"Wow... Never knew you were into those songs... I love it!" Sakura exclaimed and they all fell into a fit of laughter.

"And you, Matsuri?" she looked at the girl expectantly.

"I'm not participating. I'd rather watch you guys ace it!" she smiled at the girls and they all joined in a group-hug.

* * *

After what seemed to be eternity, the girls did their homework together and went to their own respectful homes, after having dinner with the Harunos, of course. Hitomi refused to let them go with_ empty stomachs_ even though they ate a tray-full of sandwiches.

Sakura led her friends to the gates and sighed after saying goodbye.

She sluggishly walked into her room and screamed into her pillow in annoyance. What was she supposed to do when she had all of her homework done and checked _twice? _It's only 9:30 p.m. for God's sake!

_*Shuffle* *Shuffle* *Shuffle*_

She raised her head and looked at the window, the sound was definitely coming from the wild grape vines under her large window. A bird perhaps? Secretly looking down she smiled as she saw an all-too-familiar black head making it's way up to her window.

"_Sasuke... Why can't you use the door for a change?_" she thought annoyed at his antics, but then remembered a little scene from the play she starred in while she was in Suna – W. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet:

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself." she giggled.

Sasuke, on the other hand, saw through her plan and clearly remembering the lines of Romeo, since they had to do role plays at school last year, and he, fortunately, had to be Romeo, started saying his lines:

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo." he said in a dramatic way while holding on to the window frame.

Sakura was shocked at first ], but decided to play along, she memorized this scene for her entire life plus it was her favorite book, so it was no problem for her, plus she wanted to see how good Sasuke was at this.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" she tried to hold back her giggles as Sasuke smirked and made as much dramatic gestures as possible to accent his lines.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Sasuke stepped into her room and stood on one knee to emphasize his character's lines.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." Sasuke stood up.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy – Ah, screw it." Sakura exploded with laughter.

"Is that reality I witness? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke gave up while showing off his knowledge on literature? Now there's a first." she giggled while he glared his famous Uchiha glare, but soon he too started to let out soft chuckles.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" she asked slightly out of breath still grinning.

"I was bored." he shrugged and she pouted.

"Aw... and here I thought you couldn't live without me... " she sighed.

"So what's up with the whole Shakespeare drama?"

"I saw you climbing up to my window and it kind of reminded me of the scene. By the way, when did you learn the lines of Romeo?"

"We had a project on that last year, guess I just remembered it. Where did _you_ learn it?"

"Suna. We had a play on it last spring and, fortunately, I played Juliet." she grinned.

"So what, little Miss Actress, you decided whether you're performing on Friday or not?" he asked and mentally slapped himself for the mock-compliment. "Don't answer if you don't want to." _'Uchihas don't do compliments to their friends.'_

"Actually, I have. I'm performing. What are you gonna sing?"

"A song."

"Which one?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Sasuke!"

"What are you singing?"

"Why should I tell you, if you didn't tell me yours?"

"'Everything I Am'."

"What?"

"'Everything I Am'. I'm singing it."

"Never heard of it." she made a snobby gesture and turned her back on him to sit on the bed.

"You weren't supposed to." he glared at her.

"Oh... Ok. I'm singing 'What You Don't know'."

"Good for you." he smirked.

"Thank you." she stuck out her tongue at him and grinned. He only smirked and rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

Along silence went after and they both almost sweat-dropped at the awkwardness.

"So... What are the others singing?" she began.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Sasuke! That's rude, you know! They're your friends." he shrugged. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be playing the tunes yourselves?" he nodded. "Then how are you going to play, when you don't even know the melody in the first place?"

"Hn. That's for me to know and you to find out." she pouted while glaring at the floor.

"Anyway, what's that I heard about you and Karin?" she snapped her attention to him once again.

"Ugh... What are you talking about?" she asked trying not to look suspicious.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Sakura. I know you're hiding something from me. Now tell me before I-"

"Before you what?"

"- Just tell me and I'll go."

"Ok. I gave her a taste of her own medicine."

"What did you do?"

"I told her off."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sakura."

"I told her off. As simple as that, Sasuke." she crossed her arms on her chest in a mock-hurt manner with a serious face.

"What _exactly_ did you tell her?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Sakura, stop acting like a child and answer the question, damn it!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I told her to leave you alone."

"That's not what she said." Sakura panicked.

"W-What did she say?" he smirked.

"She said you demanded that she left me alone and said something about me asking you to be my girlfriend and joining the gang."

"WHAT? That stupid, good for nothing-"

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say that?"

"What are you ta-"

"Yes or no?"

"Sigh... Ok. Yes I said it, but only to get her off my back and yours. Besides she scratched my car and tried to threaten me."

"_She_ scratched your car? So that's who did it." her eyes went wide.

"You noticed?"

"Yeah, the one on the roof was pretty obvious to a trained eye, looks like she wore a ring that caused the scratch, but the bumper looks brand new, so I guess she did something to it too." she tensed up as she thought of the worst. "What happened?"

"..."

"Don't worry, no one else knows about it."

"Except Ino, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri and Tenten."

"You told them?" she nodded.

"That's the thing I didn't want you to hear back at school." his hands balled into fists.

"You should've told me about it _and_ the threat as soon as it happened."

"I_ shouldn't_ have told you just now. That's the whole reason I didn't tell you! I can handle myself just fine and you've witnessed it with the Sound guys yourself." she snapped back.

"They didn't expect it, is all. They learn from such mistakes and next time they'll make a different approach and they never leave a matter unsolved. By the way, what did that slut say?"

"Then I'll be ready. Warned means armed in my vocabulary, Sasuke. I'll just be more careful. And she said something about always getting what she wants and such nonsense."

"Being careful won't save you next time, Sakura. Those guys are dangerous. You don't know what they are capable of. That goes for Karin, too."

"You haven't seen me in my _dangerous _mode neither, Sasuke. I'll be alright." she sighed. "Besides, nor they or Karin know me, so you don't have to worry about it."

"That's the whole problem, I don't know you either."

"But you trust me, and that's enough for me to say I won't let them get near me. Now go home before my parents come here and see you. I don't want any trouble."

"Sakura-"

"No, Sasuke. I'll be safe, besides at least one of you guys is always with me, so I'm good. Now go. See you tomorrow at school." he glared at her, but nodded nonetheless.

He walked over to the window and was about to go through when Sakura called him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your concern, but seriously. I can take care of myself." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek lightly. "Now go, I can hear my mom coming up the stairs." he nodded and jumped out of the window.

"_Sasuke, you're going way overboard with this.__ I can take care of myself_." With that she sighed and let go of the thought and went to the shower. After all, it was already 10:35 p.m. and she still needed her sleep.

* * *

The next day went by relatively smoothly. Karin wasn't present at school due to illness. Her trio of followers we nowhere in sight neither. No one made any pranks or loud noise at all. Everybody was concentrating on the competition and, of course, their tests. In our case, Math test. Recess was about to start and that meant hell on earth. Last lesson, some of the guys in class decided to prank Asuma-sensei and he had given a hard test to the whole class as their punishment. Of course they paid big for their mistake and were dodging glares everywhere they went.

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Ugh! My brain's on fire!" screamed a certain blonde.

"Ino. In order to have your brain on fire you need to possess one in the first place. Besides the test wasn't that hard." answered a certain rosette.

"Nu-huh! That was the worst test I ever had." Sakura just shrugged. "Anyway... Are you guys planning on going to the music classroom after school's over?" all of the girls nodded.

"Do you know what the guys are singing tomorrow?" Temari asked.

"No. They said it was a surprise. Yeah right, like Naruto, Kiba or Lee can surprise any of us. they'll probably sing their favorites like 'New Divide' by Linkin Park or some other song." retorted Tenten.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Right! You don't know... Well, you remember about a week ago the guys argued about what song they want to perform?" she and Sakura nodded. "Well, those were their own songs they're very proud of, so when they have an opportunity to show off, they don't let it waste."

"Now that you mention it, you did say they wrote some songs themselves, so I guess I'm not surprised." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, lets go get some lunch before I starve to death." Tenten whined.

"What's wrong, Tennie-chan? You're to eager to go make out with your boyfriend to wait just a few minutes?" Ino hinted with a giggle. The hazel eyed girl glared at her.

"For your information, I haven't had breakfast today, cause I overslept, and now I just want to make my stomach shut up, so lets go. Now!"

"Ok, ok. You don't need to shout, Ten-chan."

* * *

_P.E. with Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei._

The whole class was playing basketball – boys versus girls. The boys were in the lead with the score 51:48.

"Come on, teme, pass the ball already!" shouted Naruto while running to the opposite basket.

"Kiba!" Sasuke yelled signaling their signature move. The boy nodded in understanding and took his position blocking Ino and Hinata. Naruto was blocking Sakura and Matsuri, while Neji was blocking Tenten.**(A/N: Seniors and juniors have P.E. at the same time.)** That left only Temari, Natsume and Hitari open. Sasuke passed the ball to Shino, who ran past Natsume and Hitari, then passed the ball to Lee, who passed it back to Sasuke.

He was about to score three points when Temari tackled him to the ground and threw to now open Sakura. The rosette ran to the three-point line and threw the ball and it went through. It all ended with a tie. The girls were panting heavily while cheering, and the guys just went to their locker room without a word, definitely embarrassed by almost being beaten by girls.

The girls met up with the boys in the great hall and they all went to the music room, to rehearse their songs, plus the guys needed to learn the melodies of the girls' songs since they agreed to help them out.

They played their own melodies, but didn't sing, since they didn't want the girls to hear them just yet, and then tried out the rest, but that didn't go so well, since some of the songs demanded some sound effects that they couldn't simply describe. Of course they could just let them listen to the songs, but they really didn't want them to hear the lyrics, it was bad enough that they heard the melody so they now knew the songs were new. Luckily the girls dismissed them as already well known songs.

This went on for about three and a half hours and so they left for home.

Sakura was very nervous, because she wasn't so sure if she wanted to perform tomorrow. She had a bad feeling about it. Call it a gut feeling, she just couldn't get it out of her the moment she reached her home, she noticed her parents' cars were still missing, even though they said they'd be early that day. She shrugged it off as they were doctors and there are lots of reasons they could be held up at work. So she opened the door and stepped inside, walked up the stairs into her room and set her back pack on her bed and her phone on her desk. She entered the kitchen to fix herself some dinner...

"What the-"

...only to be greeted by the hard floor.

* * *

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Sakura, what do you want? It's late." asked a very tired voice of a male.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun. It's Hitomi." he sat up straight.

"Hitomi-san? Why are you calling me from Sakura's number? Is something wrong?"

"She must've forgotten her cell phone this morning, so she couldn't call us. As I can see, she's not with you, isn't she?" this made him throw his songbook he was looking through on the floor and sit up.

"She's not at home?" he glanced at his alarm clock. It was almost 8 p.m.

"No, but her car and backpack are here, so I presume she came home then left. I hoped you would know where she was..." her voice was filled with worry.

"Don't worry, Hitomi-san. I'll call some of our friends, maybe she's with one of them."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun, that would be very helpful of you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hitomi-san. Don't worry, I'll find her." the line went dead.

'_Sakura, you klutz, how could you forget your phone at home if you can't... live without it... Damn it! She had it with her today.' _

He texted the girls asking them if they knew anything about Sakura, but they all answered with a 'not really, what happened?'.

He speed-dialed Naruto and went to his dresser to get changed.

"Yo, yo, yo. What can I help you with, my good friend?" Naruto answered in a raping voice.

"Dobe, we got a problem. Sakura's missing." the boy laughed.

"Teme, if you miss her so much, then go pay her a late night visit or-"

"Shut up, dobe. She's missing as in her mom called me _using her phone_ asking me if I knew where she was." This stopped Naruto's laughing and made him literally choke.

"What? Did she at least come home from school?"

"Yeah, Hitomi-san said she left her backpack and her car at home, plus she left her phone at home."

"Ok. Don't worry, I'll call the guys and arrange an emergency meeting at the hideout. See you soon, Sasuke."

"Hurry up, I'm already leaving." he shut his phone and got to the garage where Itachi was washing his cars interior.

"Where do you think you are going, otouto?" he asked.

"Out. Sakura's missing and I'm gonna look for her." his eyes widened.

"Want me to call my friends to help you look for her?"

"There's no time, she could be anywhere..." he entered his Porshe Cayenne and was about to start the engine when Itachi took the keys from him.

"That's the whole point, _anywhere_. The more people you have the better." Sasuke glared at his brother, but nodded nonetheless. "Good little brother, now tell me what happened and you may even get a treat for it." Sasuke snorted at him for comparing him to a dog, but sighed and told him the short version of her mysterious disappearance. Then Itachi called his gang, the Akatsuki, and asked them to help out and they agreed.

They all met up in the central park 15 minutes later. He texted the gang telling them to meet him in the park and Sasuke repeated the whole story once again.

"It seems too obvious. Why would anyone kidnap her?" asked a redhead male named Yahiko, or Pein.

"So what do you suppose we do? Play Shogi or something? We need to find her, prontò." Naruto shouted in frustration.

"Hold your horses, Naruto. There are some questions left unanswered." Shikamaru butted in.

"Such as?"

"Why was she kidnapped?"

"Because of us, obviously! We weren't there to watch over her!" he half-yelled.

"Naruto, Shikamaru has a point. Yes, she might've been kidnapped because of us, but not only because we weren't around. This might be a call for another gang fight, like the Sound Wave last year or-"

"It may be payback." Sasuke stated interrupting Neji and Shikamaru just nodded with a raised brow.

"You read my mind or something?" he asked.

"Sakura told me about her encounter with Karin on Tuesday. She said she threatened her and something about always getting her way. This may be it. She's getting back at her."

"Sasuke, don't forget that we have no clues to prove one theory or another wrong, so lets just stop for going to her house and look through her stuff."

"Do what you want, I'm leaving." With that said he drove off. In the background there were some grunts and curses.

"Sasuke wait! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted after him and failed to hear Sasuke's curses.

"Tell me, did Sakura get involved in some unpleasant business since she got back?" Itachi asked already forming a new theory.

"Yeah, she got into and argument with Karin and kicked some Sound Wave ass, not to mention she-"

"SHE DID WHAT?" came a shrieking voice from behind them.

"Huh? I-Ino? What are you doing here?" Kiba stammered as the rest of the girls arrived as well.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Neji asked in a superior tone. "You should be at home, it's late."

"Cut the small talk, onii-san. It's no time to talk about who should and who shouldn't be here. Sakura's missing and the more people look for her the better."

"Calm down, girls. We'll help you look for her, so there's no need for you to worry, we'll find her. Right, guys?" half of the Akatsuki gang replied with a quick "of course" or "sure", others just nodded. Itachi frowned looking at his friends.

"Where's Sasori?"

Hidan cursed under his breath. "That asshole won't pick up his phone. He's not home either."

"This is just great, now we have to find not one, but _two_ people!" Deidara yelled in frustration.

* * *

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* _Sasuke's phone went off once again.

"Hello?" he answered the call with a frown while driving out of the park.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. It's me again. I'm calling to tell you that Sakura's ok, she's with her cousin. Apparently they met somewhere, so there's no need to worry, I already talked to them, so they'll be home soon. Sorry for causing you trouble, I didn't know he was coming to visit." Sasuke exhaled in relief.

"It's ok, Mrs. H, at least she's ok. Where was she anyway?" Hitomi giggled slightly. He stopped the car just about to enter the driveway.

"Sasori-chan took her to the beach, it was their favorite place to hang out when we were back in Suna."

"Thanks for the call, Mrs H-Wait. Did you just say Sasori?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" she asked already starting to get worried.

"No. It's nothing, really. Don't worry. Goodnight, Hitomi-san."

"Good night, Sasuke-kun, don't stay up late and sorry again for causing trouble." And the line went dead. Sasuke took his phone from his ear and frowned with a smirk on his lips.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Sasori was Sakura's cousin?" he asked no one in particular with a hint of anger in his voice.

* * *

"Sakura-san is Sasori's cousin? Didn't see that coming." Hidan laughed in irony.

"I don't get it! Where is Sakura and what's with this talk about that Sasori guy?" Ino yelled.

"Wait. Does Sakura have pink hair and bright green eyes, by any chance?" Yahiko asked almost smiling.

"That's her alright. Here." Naruto handed him a picture of the whole gang by the school outdoor basketball court with everyone smiling, even Sasuke. "I took it just in case."

Some Akatsuki members looked at the photo and started to laugh lightheartedly. "That's Sakura-chan alright." Deidara declared.

"How do you know her?" Hinata asked as a midnight-blue Porshe Cayenne was parked not too far from them.

"Why didn't anyone mention Sakura being related to Sasori?" Sasuke asked obviously annoyed.

Itachi smirked. "You didn't ask, otouto." the brother just glared.

"Anyway, we went to visit Sasori when the guy broke an arm on vacation in Suna and was hospitalized for a while. We met her in his room with her parents there as well." Zetsu answered still laughing lightly.

"Ok, guys, since your precious Sakura-chan is ok, we'll start looking for that ass Sasori. You guys need some sleep before school tomorrow, you have a big day on stage ahead of you, don't you?" Itachi said waving a hand in goodbye as he was stepping inside his car. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't. He's driving Sakura home, so he's alright as well." he smirked. Some of them laughed at the coincidence while some grunted under their noses from frustration. Sakura and Sasori sure know how to make people worry about them. Everyone drove home with a headfull of either curses or laughs at the ironies of life.

* * *

"So here you go, home, sweet home, as promised." a male voiced announced stepping out of his black BMW.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah... Last time you drove me to a house that was similar to mine, but was _on the other side of Suna_!" a female laughed a bit.

"That was four years ago, Saku. Time changes, so do people."

"Oh, yeah? Then what was that a year ago at the beach? I had to walk all the way home from the freakin' _gas station_, which, may I remind you, was _a good 3 miles_ from my _neighborhood_!" the redhead just chuckled at the memory.

"So, Sakura, what are your plans for tomorrow? We still have a lot to reminisce on left. We haven't seen each other in a long time, haven't we?" Sasori asked walking up to the other side of the car and letting his favorite cousin out of the car.

"Don't know, yet. Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day. We're competing in the talent show at school, but I don't know when it ends. The final list of contestants wasn't published yet, guess it'll be in the brochures or something. Maybe we'll go to a party to celebrate, it's Friday tomorrow, so..."

"You do know you're rambling over an easy question, right?" Sakura blushed at the remark and then crossed her hands on her chest. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going, don't want to oversleep your performance tomorrow." he kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair into a mess and with a wave of his right hand sped out of the parking lot. Sakura smiled and walked inside only to be met by her mother looking at her with worry and disapproval in her eyes.

'_This was to be expected..._' she sighed soundlessly.

* * *

_Next morning, before school..._

"Hi, guys. How's everybody doing?" asked a pink haired girl, but only received some sleepy grunts or yawns. "What happened to you guys? Did you have enough sleep last night?" some glared at her.

"What do you think? I fucking went to sleep at half past twelve yesterday because of you and now I have bags under my eyes!" Ino yelled in reply.

"Um... Sorry?" she smiled sheepishly not seeing her fault in that. "How is that any of my fault again?"

"You went missing yesterday, that's how!" Sakura's face went pale '_How did she know about that? How did __**they**__ know about that?_' she asked herself while looking at the rest of her friends looking alike.

"How did you- " she cut herself realizing one little detail "My mom called you, didn't she?" Everybody nodded. "Greeeeeeat... I knew we should've called her sooner. Damn annoying cousins and their stupid ideas of a late-night visit..." she rambled under her nose.

"You didn't know?" Hinata asked a bit less sleepy than the others and received a shrug for a 'no'.

"She did ground me for not warning her, but didn't tell me she-" her phone cut her off. "Oh, sorry." Quickly reading the message from Sasori her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Text: _**"Morning sleepy-head :) Not sure whether you know about it or not, but your mom called Sasuke yesterday and sent of the Sakura's-missing alarm, causing both of our gangs to form a search party for you- and me eventually. Get ready for a mega-brainwashing session as soon as you see them! Good luck with that! :D"**_

"-sent a whole cavalry in search for me..." she whispered to herself. "SHE DID WHAT?" that made everybody wake up.

* * *

_1 hour till the beginning, behind the curtains_

"Ino calm down, I've seen you dance before, you're gonna nail it for sure!" Sakura exclaimed from both annoyance and worry for her blonde childhood friend, but to no avail. "Ino calm down or you'll screw up for sure!" That did the trick.

"Ok, I'm calm, I can do it, I _will_ do it, everything's gonna be fine..." she assured herself.

"Don't waste your breath, blondie, you'll end up at the bottom of the list anyway." Said a very bored voice from behind them. Karin. Ino fumed.

"Don't worry, we'll still be better than you."

"I'm not worried, I'm sorry for the poor audience for having to see you dance."

"Back off, Karin. You haven't even seen them yet so shut up and go wherever you were heading to." retorted Sakura while standing between her and Ino.

"Like I'd listen to you, you perky little bitch. And FYI, I know you and Sasuke aren't together, so you can just crawl under some rock and die now, 'cause when I'm through with you, you'll find yourself way down..." that made Sakura glare daggers at Karin, but she also fistted her hands in pain from the truth.

"What makes you think-"

"What's going on here?" asked a voice behind them. The rest of the guys following behind with their instruments in hand.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were gonna perform too. Did you write me another song?" she shoved past the girls and rested her hands on his chest in an attempt to flirt him into a date... Again... "Oh, and you're gonna play again. I just love the way you play that guitar of yours." she purred the last part that made Sasuke shudder in disgust.

"I never wrote you a song, Karin." he said shooing her hands away from his persona.

"What about that 'I Promise You' song?" she batted her eyelashes 'sexily'. (puke)

"He didn't write that song, Karin, it belongs to N'SYNC." Shikamaru said passing by to yawn at her and to help Naruto set his drums.

"Anyway, let's go and rehearse, shall we, Sasuke-kun? No need to hang around lowlifes like that wannabe Pinkie or her fellow whores, you might catch some kind of disease." she attempted to pull him away, but he just shrug her off once again and looked at the girls noticing their down moods and daggers aimed at Karin's head.

"Will you just fucking leave, Karin, or do you want me to smash something on your head to make you do so?" Sakura threatened her while feeling some angry tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke noticed.

"Are you threatening me again, Haruno? First you lie about you being Sasuke-kun's girl, now this? You really have no-" Sasuke's had enough of her for one yapping too much...

"Who said she's not my girl? What you don't know or known doesn't mean it's not true, Karin." Sasuke stepped in putting an arm around 'his girl' to emphasize his point. "We decided to keep it a secret from others, that's all." he shrugged and whispered in Sakura's ear a quick _'Play along.'_ as if kissing her on the cheek and the rosette smiled. Luckily, she was a great actress. Thank God for that.

"Well she doesn't look as convincing to me... Prove it." the girlfriend-wannabe demanded.

"We don't have to prove anything to you or anyone, Karin-" she cut him off.

"Which proves my point exactly." she smiled and cooed at him. "Aw... No need to hide your feelings for me behind that little slut, Sasuke-kun. Let's leave them and-"

"If that makes you leave us alone, then there you have it." he leaned down and captured Sakura's lips in a quick, but passionate kiss. Everybody could just stand and stare in awe. After a few moments Naruto fake-coughed to brake them apart, so that they could get on with the preparations for the competition. That made the kissing couple to remember their presence.

"Was that proof enough for you, Karin?" Sasuke asked in a barely noticeable daze after the said girl only humphed at that and stormed out of their view. "That's my answer." he smirked.

The girls bursted out laughing at the expression on her face and started stretching while talking with an occasional chuckle here and there. The guys went to set the instruments and that left Sasuke and Sakura to themselves, until the girls decided to go get changed into their outfits and the guys yelling that they needed Sasukes' help.

"Hey, Saku-chan, you coming or what?" Tenten asked while standing in the doorway.

"I'll be right there." she answered with a smile, the older girl shrugged and followed her friends. The guys soon disappeared as well leaving them alone.

Sakura looked at Sasuke a bit confused, but only for a second, and went to take her bag.

"I'm just gonna go and-" she was cut off by another quick kiss from Sasuke. "-follow the girls and- What just happened?" she asked in a bit of a shock, but sort of an annoyed-enjoyed shock.

"You owed me for getting _her_ off your back." he smirked that charming trademark smirk of his. "Now we're even."

With that he went to find the guys and get ready, leaving Sakura in a daze. She smiled to herself grabbing her bag and went to get changed for her performance.

* * *

... _**Temperatures rising it's getting crazy.  
Now I got you telling your friends I'm your baby.  
Why you trying to fight your feelings for me.  
I got you asking me to be your lady.**_

The competition was formed into a talent show as there were various performances from dancing and singing to art expositions and poem reading. Performance order: gymnastics, singing, then dancing. Art and poem expos throughout the whole show._**  
**_

_**Let me take you home and let me show you things.  
You'll be buying me clothes and all the finer things.  
You'll keep me iced out with diamond necklaces.  
Lets make the best of it - ask no questions.**_

_**I know your taken but all right.**_

_**Oh oh oh oh you know you want me so let's go.  
Oh oh oh oh no time to waste so here we go.  
Oh oh oh oh I'll have you feeling that's for sure.  
so what you waiting for now...**_

"Thank you, Karin that was very... Energetic. Next up is Hinata Hyuuga with 'Without You' by Mariah Carey." the headmistress said clapping her hands as a signal for the greeting applause from the audience, but as soon as the music started, everything went silent and Hinata stepped out on the stage singing in a soft voice filled with emotions from the song. The gang decided to play the melodies only of their own songs. Something like the girls' songs being to complex to play on a stage and not a recording studio.

The gang, as well as the other contestants were sitting in the first row, while the upcoming ones were already backstage making their final preparations, such as make up check and moral support.

_**No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story goes,  
You always smile...  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows**_

_**No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrows  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know**_

_**I cant live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
Can't live  
If living is without you  
Can't give,  
I can't give anymore**_

_**Well, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story goes,  
You always smile  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows**_

_**Can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
Can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live,  
I can't give anymore**_

_**Ohhhhhh(No can't live)  
No no no (No I can't live)  
I can't live (No can't live)  
If living is without (No I can't live)  
I can't live (No can't live)  
I can't give anymore (No I can't live)**_

A wave of applause followed suit as her cheeks got a tad hot and she bowed respectfully and after being dismissed, she made her way off the stage.

"Thank you, Hinata, that was marvelous. Next up is Ino Yamanaka with 'Just Started Being Bad' by Sarah Connor." Again with the applause the girl stepped on stage as the music started to play. While Hinata was mostly standing in place and making some motions with her hands while singing, Ino was more active and added some dancing.

_**For all your life you run around  
Just try to catch the golden crown  
The glittering and all the shimmering  
Conquered your heart, it's all or nothing  
Don't make a fool out of yourself  
There must be more to life to just please yourself  
Your fancy close, don't free your mind  
Try to find the truth behind  
Try to find the truth behind**_

_**Tell me  
Can't you get it in your head  
Better stop your stress instead  
And baby don't forget  
I Just started being bad  
Call me naughty, call me nice  
I'm your sugar, I'm your spice  
Forget the life you had  
I just started being bad**_

_**And if you think you've got it made  
All beautiful, you're feeling safe  
So powerless, baby is what you are  
Look to heaven, there's a new star  
I've come around to make you cry  
To make you see yourself, you better wait a while  
Then suddenly you just free your mind  
Now you find the truth behind  
Now you find the truth behind**_

_**Tell me  
Can't you get it in your head  
Better stop your stress instead  
And baby don't forget  
I Just started being bad  
Call me naughty, call me nice  
I'm your sugar, I'm your spice  
Forget the life you had  
I just started being bad**_

_**When everything I did was wrong  
I told myself it won't be long  
Until the day that I don't care what other people say  
And now I feel my time has come  
I'm gonna be your number one  
I started being bad, oh don't you know?  
I've come around to make you smile  
To make you feel you're still alive  
I promise you that you can free your mind  
Try to find the truth behind  
Try to find the truth behind**_

_**Tell me  
Can't you get it in your head  
Better stop your stress instead  
And baby don't forget  
I Just started being bad  
Call me naughty, call me nice  
I'm your sugar, I'm your spice  
Forget the life you had  
I just started being bad**_

_**Keep on movin' to the top  
Once we're groovin' it won't stop  
So baby don't forget  
You just started being bad  
Call me naughty, call me nice  
I'm your sugar, I'm your spice  
Forget the life you had  
We just started being bad**_

Once again applause exploded among the audience and Ino cheerfully bowed and ran of the stage.

"Take that for an active performance. I can't wait for the next part of our show." Tsunade chuckled. "Our next contestant is a student, who claims to have written the song himself. 'Breathless' by Naruto Uzumaki." Again, the auditorium exploded with joy as Naruto, as well as the other members of the 'Six Shadows', was known for his voice and great sense of rhythm. Soon, on the stage appeared the SS team carrying their instruments and masterly setting their instruments in place, as a long time ago they agreed to play the tunes of their songs themselves.

"This song was originally written in dedication to a special someone in my life, so I can't just miss the chance to say thank you for all the things that special someone has done for me."

_**If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do**_

_**And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are**_

_**You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless**_

_**And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made**_

_**And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are**_

_**You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me**_

_**You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life**_

_**You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless**_

_**You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless**_

"Thank you, Naruto. That was a really touching song. Do you mind if I asked who that special one is?" this hadn't startled the slightly out of breath boy one bit, so he just smirked looking at Tsunade and them smiled sweetly at Hinata, who was in a very deep shock, being the modest girl she is, she hadn't even dreamed of him dedicating a song to her, much less doing that on a talent show.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. That special someone is none other than Hinata Hyuuga." he extended a hand in her direction to emphasize his point and winked at her before leaving his respectful place by the wireless microphone, giving Tsunade the word.

"Such confessions are so touching, they might make you cry. Luckily it's not a movie, but real life. Next up – Kiba Inuzuka with the song 'For All Lovers' by Stanfour." Kiba switched places playing the bass guitar with Naruto and made his way to the mic accompanied by a roar of encouraging shouts and applause, since he rarely sang, but when he did, he gave it his all.

_**This one goes out to the lonely  
This one goes out to the broken ones  
This one goes out to the angels  
Fallin' from the sky  
This one goes out to your brother  
This one goes out to your mother  
This one goes out to your sister  
And this one's for you**_

_**And all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who've been betrayed  
To all the fighters, all the dreamers  
And the ones who´ve not been saved**_

_**Don't lose your faith; I know you're right  
Don't be scared of being lonely  
I'm here with you**_

_**This one goes out to the lonely  
This one goes out to the broken hearts  
This one goes out to the people  
Left behind, waiting to be found  
I've seen your shadow in the dark  
I've seen this struggle in your life  
Feels like nothing comes out right**_

_**For all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who've been betrayed  
To all the fighters, all the dreamers  
And the ones who've not been saved  
For all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who´ve not been heard**_

_**I know you're right  
You've got that something in your eyes  
I know that you will be alright**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Don't be scared of being lonely  
I'm here with you**_

_**For all the lovers and believers  
For all the fighters and the dreamers  
And the ones who've not been saved**_

_**For all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who've been betrayed  
To all the fighters, all the dreamers  
And the ones who've not been saved  
For all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who've been betrayed  
For all the fighters, all the dreamers  
And the ones who've not been saved**_

_**Don't lose your faith; I know you're right  
Don't be scared of being lonely**_

_**For all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who've been betrayed**_ – he finished in a hushed voice and a smirk that earned him another wave of applause. He bowed slightly and went off.

"Thank you, Kiba. How come you rarely sing, I could never understand. Now, please welcome one of our new senior students Temari Sabaku with the song 'Good Girl Gone Bad' by Rihanna." The SS left their instruments on the stage, since the following song will be performed by one of them, and wished good luck to their crazy friend.

_**We stay moving around, solo  
Ask us where you at, we don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone  
Now she in the club with a freaky dress on  
Cats don't want her to keep that dress on  
Trying to get enough drinks in her system  
Take it to the tele and make her a victim  
Patron on brain, ball play you in the face  
They shake the spot, she's just another case**_

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We gone forever**_

_**He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeah  
Got a girl at home but he don't care  
Won't care (won't care)  
All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go no-where  
He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on  
And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets  
Chicks calling the house, non stop its  
Getting out of control  
Finally I can't take no more  
He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end  
I packed my bag and left with your best friend,oh!**_

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We gone forever**_

_**We stay moving around, solo  
Ask us where you at, we don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone**_

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We gone forever**_

_**We're gone forever  
We're gone forever**_ – once again a roar of approving shouts and applause were heard as the girl bowed and made a peace sign and left the stage after shouting a 'thank you'.

"Now that's something unexpected, but was to be expected from one of our new students. Well done Temari, keep up the good work!" again, applause. "Next up is our senior Neji Hyuuga with 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flats." Once again the 'Six Shadows' stepped up on stage and took their places. Neji took a chair and his classic guitar and started playing out front. What everybody heard was something they weren't ready for – a whole new song style coming from the ever so quiet Neji, a very positive style.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**_

"Thank you, Neji, flawless as usual." he bowed and joined his friends. "And now a little surprise for you all, Shikamaru Nara with his song 'I still'." Applause plus some shouts and squeals erupted from the audience as the said boy made his way to the mic.

_**Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you?  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?**_

_**No matter how I fight it  
Can't deny it  
Just can't let you go**_

_**I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you**_

_**Now look at me  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last  
**_

_**I've tried to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know**_

_**That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you**_

_**No no  
Wish I could find you  
Just like you found me  
Then I would never let you go**_

_**Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you**_ - he lazily put his hands in his pockets and went off the stage after bowing.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. Next up is one of our female seniors Tenten Tetsuo with the song 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne." Tenten bowed after making her way to the front of the stage and took hold of the wireless mic.

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh **_– bowing once again she exited the stage with a very self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Well done, Tenten. And now, give it up for our new student, Sakura Haruno with the song by Monrose, 'What You Don't Know'." Applause, sequels, thumbs-ups and such. Sakura, on the other hand, was almost about to faint if it wasn't for her male friends backstage, who whispered words of encouragement to her as she made her way on stage. And so she started in a slightly hushed soft voice, bringing up the needed emotions from the audience for this song.

_**What you don´t know  
Is that your scars are beautiful  
What you don´t know  
Is your imperfections all would make me whole  
What you don´t know  
Is how we spare our time  
Cause I can´t speak whenever you´re around  
And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall  
And it´s not like me to fear before**_

_**What you don´t know  
Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don´t know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything**_

_**What you don´t know  
I have studied the way you walk  
What you don´t know  
Is I´ve already kissed you in the shadows of my heart  
What you don´t know  
Is that you´re poetry  
If you turn around there´s someone you won´t see  
And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall**_

_**What you don´t know **_

_**Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don´t know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything**_

_**What you don´t know  
What you don´t know**_

_**What you don´t know  
Is when the moon and the sun collide  
The morning comes  
there´s time I won´t be afraid to try**_

_**What you don´t know **_

_**Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don´t know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything**_

_**What you don´t know... **_

"Fantastic! Thank you, Sakura, that was beautiful. To conclude the singing part of our show, Sasuke Uchiha with his newest song 'Everything I Am'."

Sakura bowed and stepped off the stage only to be met with a paid of soft lips on her own. Luckily for her, the rest of the accompanying crew were already by their instruments, so they were alone. That caught her completely off guard, but she managed to smile at him before he ran off with a mock-salute and his bass guitar in hand. The only thing that came to her mind at that point was '_annoying little chicken-ass-haired bastard_'.

_**What can I say  
I'm not okay  
It's been days and weeks and months  
And I should be moving on  
I've been out of tears for so long  
Where do I go from here**_

_**You're everything I am  
You're everything I am  
You're all I'll ever be  
You are all there is to me  
What it's all about  
I cannot live without you  
I've tried to let go but I can't  
You are everything I am**_

_**I wish there was a way  
To make you come back and stay  
Believe me, I have changed  
I know I'm not the same  
I'm running out of words to say now  
Where do I go from here**_

_**You're everything I am  
You're everything I am  
You're all I'll ever be  
You are all there is to me  
What it's all about  
I cannot live without you  
I've tried to let go but I can't  
You are everything I am**_

_**Don't tell me  
There's no way  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm waiting, still waiting  
I'm holding on to you, yeah  
I'm holding on to you  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
I'm lost without you  
You are everything I am**_

_**You're everything I am  
You're everything I am  
You're all I'll ever be  
You are all there is to me  
What it's all about  
I cannot live without you  
I've tried to let go but I can't  
You are everything I am**_

_**Don't tell me  
There's no way, yeah, yeah  
You're everything I am**_

_**Don't tell me  
There's no way, yeah, yeah  
Everything, everything I am  
You are everything I am**_

_**I wish there was a way  
To make you come back and stay... **_– with that the auditorium practically exploded with roars, applause, whistles and such, as every single student respected the SS, since they never made anyone feel inferior compared to them. They treated everyone as equals, with little exception of those who asked for trouble. Sasuke smirked charmingly and bowed before leaving with his teammates to resume their places in the front row.

"I must say, you left me speechless once again, Sasuke. I expected nothing less from you." Tsunade announced. "Now we move on to the third part of our show: dances. The opening team shall be our cheer-leading team members Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Tetsuo and Hinata Hyuuga." And went to join the judges as the auditorium once again exploded with applause.

The girls were wearing their cheerleader uniforms and that only contrasted that all the moves they did, were very well rehearsed and each step they took was surely well planed beforehand. They made a series of complicated steps, turns, flips and many more according to the music (_**A/N:there was only the melody, no lyrics. Don't ask which one; I can dance to almost all soundtracks I hear in a movie. XD**_) taken from some kind of movie. At the end the girls froze all with a different pose, as the ending consisted of different moves for each of them, then unfroze and joined hands for a group bow..

"Thank you, girls. Now please welcome..." _**(Let's skip this part...)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Backstage..._

"OMG! I was so sure I was gonna screw up on the third turn! Thank God I didn't." Tenten said raising her hands to emphasize of her gratitude.

"We were great as usually, so stop worrying." Ino praised.

"I don't know... You looked kind of strange dancing like that..." said Temari while looking at Sakura. "Don't you think so, Saku-chan?" Sakura made a thinking face and nodded.

"Now that you mention it... You're right. They could've, oh I don't know, maybe, dance while facing us instead of turning their backs to us!" she exclaimed in a fit of laughter as she bumped fists with her blonde friend. They all laughed a bit and went to the changing room.

* * *

The third part of the show lasted another twenty minutes and then Tsunade went to the on-stage mic and explained the following things:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a little surprise for all of the contestants as well as the audience. As you all know, we have some guests today, that are representing the famous 'Julliard' learning institution in the United States of America. Miss Amanda Thomson, if you please, take my place and explain the surprise from your point of view." A tall blonde woman stood up from the fifth row and gracefully made her way up the stage. She was wearing a beige semi-formal outfit with a light blue scarf to accent her sapphire eyes.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Ladies and gentlemen, my assistant and I have come up with a way to reveal a true talent that we wish to use today on the finalists of this show as well as the ones we saw potential in. It is quite simple, really. Seeing the talent through improvisation. We have chosen quite a number of potential bearers of the genuine talent we are searching for, so I shall read the list of names we have chose and then I shall explain further." she took the paper she was carrying with her and started reading. "Tahiko Yachiro, Shiro Izuuma, Tsuki Uminachi, Ume Yagami, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten Tetsuo and Sakura Haruno for the singing. Also we would like to see other works of Sai, we don't have the last name and Amane Yuuri." she folded the paper and motioned to the stage with her hand.

" The students I have mentioned, please, come up on the stage so that everyone could see you." One by one they did so. "Thank you. Now I shall explain the reason I have asked you to join me on the stage. We have chosen a few songs for you to perform for us in pairs. You can choose your partners on your own or I can pair you up randomly. Which one do you choose?" most of them said 'you choose' and she nodded. Miss Thomson was ready for their decision and opened two small bags she also had taken with her on stage. "In this bag there are seven pieces of paper with names on them. I shall read your name and you shall pick a one from the bag. Then I shall hand your partner the second bag in which are seven songs you will have to perform for us. Don't worry those are very popular, so I think you will recognize them at once." she smiled encouragingly and they all nodded.

"Now then. Miss Uminachi." Tsuki went up to her and took out a name, Tahiko. He picked out the song 'When It Was Good' by Flipsyde and read it out loud.

"Miss Yagami." Ume picked out Shiro and their song was 'Coming Home For Christmas' by Banaroo.

"Miss Yamanaka." she waltzed up to the bag and picked out smiling to herself with hope. As she saw who was her partner, she smiled even wider.

"Kiba Inuzuka." he smirked and took out 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera.

"Next up, Miss Sabaku." Temari sighed and picked. Just her luck, lazy ass. Sigh...

"Shikamaru Nara." he took out a paper that read ''Can I Have This Dance' from 'High School Musical 3''.

"Miss Hyuuga." she picked one and blushed slightly looking at her partner with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki." she read and he smiled widely and picked out their song 'Still There For Me' from 'High School Musical'.

"Miss Tetsuo." Tenten crossed her fingers to pick out Neji, hoping not only for her own, but obviously for Sakura's benefit as well. This must be her lucky day.

"Neji Hyuuga." she smiled at her boyfriend and he took out 'Right Here, Right Now' also from 'High School Musical 3'. Sakura's eyes flickered with joy and a little fright. She quickly glanced at her friend and blushed a bit as she was caught by onyx eyes looking directly at her own.

"And that leaves Miss Haruno with Mister Uchiha and 'Just One Last Dance' by Sarah Connor and Mark Terenzi." '_How am I to sing THAT with someone I would surely kiss as an after effect of the song? What will he think of me after that happens?'_ she thought to herself ironically. That was her favorite love song. Great... At least she knew the song... "Now, we shall give the singers an hour-long break to learn the lyrics and adjust to the music, while we have a little talk with our remaining artists."

* * *

_During break_

Everyone (A/N: _No, Tsuki, Tahiko, Ume and Shiro are not with them, the girls are fans of the SS, so they left them behind._) gathered outside the auditorium and together they went to the music room to try and play the tunes themselves. This time the guys allowed the girls to play with them as they hadn't heard any of these songs before.

"I don't get it! How did we end up with these stupid songs?" Temari asked obviously annoyed by having to sing with Shikamaru. Especially a song that comes from a movie she dislikes very much.

"Calm down, Temari. The songs aren't that bad." Sakura tried to persuade her friend, failing miserably.

"Says the girl that got her favourite love song." she retorted with irony.

"'Just One Last Dance' is your favourite love song? Didn't see that coming..." Tenten said the last part under her breath.

"Yes, why?"

"It's just so... old." she said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I know, but I still love it. You know I'm crazy about Sarah's songs." she answered with a smile earning a smile in return. They entered an internet web site through Naruto's, Kiba's and Sasuke's iPhones and downloaded their songs and the notes to play. "So... Let's not waste any more time and begin with 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'." she looked at her childhood friend and her boyfriend. "Ino, you know the lyrics well, I can tell, so you should tutor Kiba when he needs it. Start playing." they played it with remotely no trouble, unsurprisingly, but Kiba had a little problem with memorizing the song.

Next was Temari and Shikamaru with 'Can I Have This Dance'. They too didn't have much trouble with it, except for an occasional 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' from Shikamaru. They all learned that Temari had a very strong voice. Even Sakura hadn't noticed that it was _that_ strong.

Naruto and Hinata had little trouble with singing their song as Hinata managed to persuade Naruto to watch the movie with her, so he memorized all the songs back then, since it was her favourite movie, and now just had to revise them. At that the guys snickered at their leader for his soft side for the girl, but the girls stood up for him. The tune wasn't difficult. Not for the Six Shadows anyway.

Next up were Neji and Tenten with 'Right Here, Right Now.'Tenten refused to sing it as she never liked those sappy musicals, because the songs were just for a fairy tail, not real life. In the end she agreed to try it, so she wouldn't blame herself for taking too much time. They only had five more minutes, more or less, left before returning to the auditorium. The two first couples must've already went back.

"Ok, Miss Sarah's fan, let's see you keep up to your tittle." Temari snickered, but knew that Sakura would excel it for sure. '_Come to think of it, the song kind of suits them...' _she thought to herself.

Sasuke and Sakura had absolutely no problems with the song, so they aced it with ease from the first time. Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's hushed voice while singing the song, and for a split second imagined them dancing and singing in the video, but dismissed it as improbable.

* * *

Tsuki: _**You used to call me  
Just to say I love you baby  
You would always treat me like a lady  
Everyone was jealous of the way  
We kept keeping on, feelings were so strong**_

Tahiko: _**Always knew that I would occupy your mind  
You would always find a little more time  
To show me I was number one  
Put me there on my throne  
Lately where's the feeling gone**_

Together: _**When it was good  
We were sitting on the top of the world  
When it was good  
No I never wanted nobody else  
When it was right, not like tonight  
We were sitting on top of the world**_

_**When it was good  
No we didn't have a cent to our name  
When it was good  
We were happy in the pouring rain  
I wish it would, would be that good  
When we were sitting on top of the world**_

Tahiko: _**That picture of everything I ever dreamed  
Now the picture's crashing down around me  
Calls are coming in and we're looking at our friends  
Wondering who's it gonna be**_

Tsuki: _**It was so good, once upon a time  
It was a simple time, it was a good time  
Now we got the perks and all the cream  
And it's tearing us apart at the seams  
But I remember**_

Together: _**When it was good  
We were sitting on the top of the world  
When it was good  
No I never wanted nobody else**_

_**When it was right, not like tonight  
We were sitting on top of the world**_

_**When it was good  
No we didn't have a cent to our name  
When it was good  
We were happy in the pouring rain  
I wish it would, would be that good  
When we were sitting on top of the world  
**_

Tahiko: _**Yeah...  
Once upon a time it was real  
Once upon a time I was thrilled, to get your call  
Then I could get your all  
Then I could get your heart  
Now ain't the same  
Seem like now it's a game  
Once was reckless, but now it's tame  
Once was real love and now it's fake  
Who would've known this path we'd take**_

Together: _**When it was good  
We were sitting on the top of the world  
When it was good  
No I never wanted nobody else  
When it was right, not like tonight  
We were sitting on top of the world**_

_**When it was good  
No we didn't have a cent to our name  
When it was good  
We were happy in the pouring rain  
I wish it would, would be that good  
When we were sitting on top of the world**_

_**When it was good  
We were sitting on the top of the world  
When it was good  
No I never wanted nobody else  
When it was right, not like tonight  
We were sitting on top of the world**_

"Thank you, Tsuki, Tahiko. That was very impressive." They bowed and went backstage with a wave of applause. "Our next pair are Shiro and Ume with 'Coming Home For Christmas'." Tsunade announced.

Ume: _**Night has come the day is done**_

_**We've been on the road so long**_

Shiro: _**Pictures of you making me blue**__**  
**__**Feel this moment one and true**_

Together: _**When I look inside my mind**__**  
**__**I w**__**ill never find someone like you**_

_**Now I'm coming home for Christmas**__**  
**__**Where yo**__**u hold me in your arms  
**__**Kno**__**wing you will never let me down  
**__**Coming home for Christmas**__**  
**__**Counting all the stars**__**  
**__**And one**__** of them is shining just for us**_

Ume: _**Every day while on the way**__**  
**__**Hope our love is here to stay**_

Shiro: _**All that I do is only for you  
**__**And I hope you feel it too**_

Together: _**Now the snow is falling down**__**  
See the lights of my hometown  
**__**Show me the way**_

_**Now I'm coming home for Christmas**__**  
Where you hold me in your arms  
**__**Kno**__**wing you will never let me down  
**__**Coming home for Christmas**__**  
**__**Counting all the stars**__**  
**__**And one of them is shining just for us**_

Ume: _**When the nights are cold**__**  
**__**And I'm feeling blue**_

**Shiro: **_I just close my eyes_

_**And dream my way to you…**_

**Together:** _Now I'm coming home for Christmas_

_**Where you hold me in your arms  
**__**Knowing you will never let me down**__**  
Coming home for Christmas  
**__**Counting all the stars**__**  
**__**And one of them is shining just for us**_

_**No**__**w I'm coming home for Christmas  
**__**Where you hold me in your arms**__**  
**__**Knowing you will never let me down**__**  
**__**Coming home for Christmas**__**  
**__**Counting all the stars**__**  
**__**And one of them is shining just for us**__**  
**__**Coming home for Christmas…**_

"Spectacular! Well done, Ume, Shiro. Next on our list are our juniors Ino and Kiba with 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'." The audience greeted them with a mega wave of applause. The SS and the girls entered the stage with their instruments, while Kiba and Ino walked around to the opposite sides of the stage. The gang started playing the melody.

Kiba: _**There you are **_(he came from behind the opened right curtain and walked slowly towards the left side of the stage extending his left hand towards the left curtain, where Ino was currently standing.)_**  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow **_(Ino very slowly makes her way towards Kiba's side of the stage with her half-opened.)

_**Here I stand in the shadows (**_Ino: _**In the shadows)  
Come to me, Come to me  
**_Together: _**Can't you see that **_(they walk towards each other a bit closer to stand two meters away form one another.)

_**Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
**_Kiba: _**Why don't you let me love you **_(he turns away and takes a few steps to the side. Ino looks at him and turns to the audience.)

Ino: _**Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby **_(he turns around to look at Ino)

Kiba: _**Before I start going crazy (**_Ino: _**Going crazy)  
Run to me (**_Ino: _** Run to me)  
**_Together: _**Cause I'm dying**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why,  
**_Ino: _**Why don't you let me love you **_(they walk to the center of the stage and are now standing a meter from one another)

Kiba: _**I want to feel you deeply (**_Ino: _**Deeply)  
Just like the air you're breathing (**_Ino: _**Breathing)  
**_Ino: _**I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
**_Kiba: _**Don't walk away, walk away  
**_Together: _**No, no, no, no**_

Ino: _**Nobody wants to be lonely  
**_Together: _**Nobody wants to cry**_

Kiba: _**Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (**_Ino: _**Nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (**_Ino: _**It's longing to hold you) **_(they hold hands and don't break the link till the end of their performance.)  
_**So bad it hurts inside (**_Ino: _**Hurts inside)  
**_Together: _**Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
**_Kiba: _**Why don't you let me love you (**_Ino: _**let me love you)**_

Together: _**Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (**_Ino: _**Nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (**_Kiba: _**So longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely...**_

A great wave of applause followed their bow and Kiba hugged Ino with his left hand and kissed her forehead, while she smiled and they bowed once more and walked off of the stage.

"Magnificent performance! I don't know about the audience, but I was very impressed by your sense of the song. Next are Temari and Shikamaru." Kiba switched places with Shikamaru by the drums, while Ino took her bass guitar and Hinata came from behind the left stage curtain and took Temari's place by the second keys. Another wave of applause welcomed the pair as the music started to play. They both stepped out on the stage and stood close to each other as if about to waltz.

Temari: _**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide. **_(she gave him her hand and he spun her once)_**  
**_Shika: _**Won't you promise me (**_Temari: _**now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (**_Temari: _**to keep dancing) **_(they switched their hand position so their palms were touching)

Together:_** Wherever we go next**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**_Temari: _**So can I have this dance (**_Shika: _**can I have this dance)  
**_Together: _**Can I have this dance **_(they stepped away from one another)

Shika: _**Take my hand, I'll take the lead **_(Shika took Temari's hand and pulled her towards him.)_**  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart (**_Temari: _**even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (**_Temari:_** cause my heart is) **_

Together: _**Wherever you are  
**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (**_Shika: _**can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**_

Temari: _**Oh no mountains too high enough, **_(they started walking on the stage as if dancing slowly)

Together: _**No oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (**_Shika: _**can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance... **_(they stood closely to each other with their heads down.)

Another wave of cheers greeted them as they stand apart and bow to the audience.

"Thank you, Shikamaru, Temari, that was simply beautiful. Our next contestants are Hinata and Naruto with the song 'Still There For Me'." Kiba took Naruto's place playing the bass guitar, while Shika resumed his place by the drums. Temari switched places with Hinata by the second set of keys. Shino started the music with a soft, but steady flow of the piano.

Naruto: _**Lately I've been thinking**_ (Naruto's voice was filled with artificial hurt and confusion, but still remained soft and sincere, not daring to look anywhere else than his girl. Hinata's gaze fell to the floor.)_**  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you  
I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that**_ (He took her hand and placed it on his heart.)_**  
I have never meant  
To let you down  
**_Together: _**Cause I, I**_

_**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry and I, I **_(Hinata's gaze fell on his eyes and they stared at one another almost not shifting their postures.)

_**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
**_Naruto: _**There for me,  
**_Together: _**there for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
**_Naruto: _**You're always there for me**_ (His gaze lowered to the floor, while Hinata's was directed to the audience.)

Hinata: _**Sometimes I know I can be**_ (Hinata's voice, for once, wasn't as quiet as usual and everyone marveled at her strong, yet gentle soprano.)_**  
So hard to understand (**_Naruto: _**It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am**_ (She stepped away from the blond still facing him.)_**  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride  
**_Together: _**Cause I, I**_

_**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry and I, I**_

_**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
**_Naruto: _**There for me,  
**_Together: _**there for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
**_Naruto: _**Oh, you're always there for me, yeah...**_

_**Oh no it's love (Ooooouuhhh)  
It must be love (Ooohhh)  
It's gotta be real love **_

Together: _**It's gotta be real love  
**_Hinata: _**Real love**_

_**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall (**_Hinata: _**ready to fall)  
You're still there for me  
**_Naruto: _**There for me,  
**_Together: _**there for me**_

Naruto: _**Even when I can't be there for you **_(they resumed their initial places beside one another, holding hands.)

_**(When I can't be there)  
**_Hinata: _**Even when I can't be there for you  
**_Together: _**You're always there for me... **_

This time applause were accompanied by whistles and sequels, some people even stood up.

"I'm at a loss of words... The song was as if destined to be chosen by you two. Thank you." Tsunade said obviously touched by the performances so far, and this was not yet the end of it. "Next up are our seniors, Neji and Tenten with 'Right Here, Right Now'." Said girl abandoned her bass guitar and her boyfriend traded places with Naruto by the guitar. Hinata went behind the left stage curtain to accompany Sakura, Sasuke and the Suna brothers once again.

Neji: _**Can You imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then i would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(**_Tenten:_**come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
**_Together: _**I should be too**_

Neji: _**Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right Here, I'll promise you **_

_**Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (**_Tenten: _**to be)**_

_**But right now there's you and me**_

Tenten: _**If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours  
Blend in the universe  
Gonna make everything (**_Neji: _**Everything)  
In our whole world change (**_Neji: _**It's our change, yeah)  
And you know that  
Where we are will,  
**_Together: _**Never be the same, oh no**_

_**Right here, right now  
**_Tenten: _**I'm looking at you and  
My heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I'll promise you **_

_**Somehow that tomorrow (Somehow we're gonna)  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (**_Neji: _**to be)**_

Together: _**But right now there's you and me**_

_Tenten:__** Oh, we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
**_Together:_** As long as there's you and me  
**_Neji: _**So lets make this second last,  
**_Together: _**Make it last!**_

Neji: _**Right here, **_

Tenten: _**Right now  
**_Neji:_** I'm looking at you and  
**_Tenten: _**My heart love the view  
**_Neji: _**Cause you mean everything**_

Together: _**Right Here, I'll promise you **_

Neji: _**Somehow that tomorrow  
**_Tenten: _**Can wait for some other  
Day to be**_

Neji: _**To be  
But right now there's  
You and me (**_Tenten: _**you and me)**_

_**But right here right now  
**_Together: _**There's you and me...**_

This time the applause literally exploded from the audience, almost half of the present people stood up while clapping their hands as well as some whistles and shouts were heard. Neji and Tenten bowed and, not waiting for Tsunade's words, went to their friends behind the left curtain. "... and now for our final contestants, Sasuke and Sakura, with the song 'Just One Last Dance'." A mega wave of a mixture of applause, whistles, shout, squeals etc. went off like a time bomb and the couple went to their respective microphones.

* * *

_2 minutes earlier_

Hinata and the Suna brothers left to resume their places at the front row, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke. The later was about to leave for the stage when his head was suddenly lowered to a certain rosette's face in a quick but soft kiss. As she pulled away he smirked at her, enjoying their little game of kiss-and-tell.

"That was for playing along in front of Karin. _I_ got her of your back, too." She was about to walk away after saying that, but was forced to turn back as a pair of soft lips met hers once again in a long kiss.

"_That _was for good luck." He smirked at her and, as the music started to play, they went on-stage in a slow pace, holding hands with Sasuke leading the way.

* * *

_**Just one last dance, oh baby  
Just one last dance, oh... **_(Sakura started in a whisper.)

Sakura:_** We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe **_(She glanced at Sasuke, who held his head lowered, his bangs shadowing his expression, but she could see a small smile on his lips.)  
_**I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
****It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise **_(She extended her hand as if grasping the setting sun itself and folded her hands on her heart for a few moments.)_**  
Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
****Our love has finished forever  
****How I wish to come with you  
How I wish we'd make it through **_(She closed her eyes remembering the video of the song and smiling slightly at the scene.)

_**Just one last dance****  
Before we say goodbye****  
When we sway and turn round and round and round****  
It's like the first time****  
Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm **_(She hugged herself for emphasis.)_**  
Cause the night is getting cold****  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance**_

Sasuke: _**The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are, **_(He glanced at Sakura, eyes half-opened, remembering their kiss.)_**  
But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love **_(He shut his eyes tightly and holds a fisted hand, faking pain.)_**  
There's no way to come with you  
It's the only thing to do **_(His expression softened.)

Sakura: _**Just one last dance (**_Sasuke: _**Oh...)  
Before we say goodbye (**_Sasuke: _**Say goodbye) **_(They looked each other in the eyes.)  
Together: _**When we sway and turn round and round and round**_  
Sakura: _**It's like the first time**__**  
Just one more chance (**_Sasuke: _**Oh, come on)**__**  
Hold me tight and keep me warm (**_Sasuke: _**Keep me warm)**_  
Together: _**Cause the night is getting cold**__**  
And I don't know where I belong **_(They broke the visual link.)  
Sakura: _**Just one last dance (Oh, baby, yeah...)**_

_**Just one last dance (**_Sasuke: _**Oh...)  
Before we say goodbye (**_Sasuke: _**Say goodbye)**_  
Together: _**When we sway and turn round and round and round**_  
Sakura: _**It's like the first time **_(She looked at him 'secretly' from the corner of her eye and smiled, but he noticed and smirked.)_**  
Just one more chance (**_Sasuke: _**Oh, come on)**_  
Together: _**Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong **_(Sakura: _**Oooooohh...**_)

Sasuke:_** Just one last dance  
****Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round (**_Sakura: _**When we sway and turn round)  
It's like the first time **__**  
Just one more chance **__**(**_Sakura: _**Hold me tight and all my love**__**)**_  
_**Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold (**_Sakura: _**Night is getting cold and I, Oh...)  
Don't know where I belong **_(Emphasis)

Sakura:_** Just one last dance**_  
Sasuke: _**Just one last dance,**_  
Sakura: _**Just one more chance,**_  
Sasuke: _**Just one more chance, **_(They looked each other in the eyes, but soon turned around as if pained, once again.)  
Sakura: _**Just one last dance...**_

The song ended without the accompanying music - their voices were the only sound emitted in the whole chamber. After the last verse was voiced, the whole auditorium went off with the deafening sound of applause and cheers. Every single person present stood up, even the Julliard representatives.

* * *

In the darkest corner of the great chamber three pairs of eyes watched the whole performance _and_ the little scene behind the curtain with malice in them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How can you be so reckless, Uchiha. Displaying your feelings like that is dangerous." the owner of the voice smirked delighted. Before any of the amazed people stopped clapping, the three were already gone...

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the mega delay, I hope the fact, that this chapter is almost 3 times longer than the last one, can cover it up :) I already have some ideas for the next chapter, so I don't think it'll take me too long to upload, but that one will be shorter, unfortunately.**

**For those who are wondering about the gang fights in the story, don't worry, I'll base the next chapter on that part ;) although those parts won't be appearing very often, because I'm not a violent person, but when they will appear, you can bet it will NOT be short.**

**Oh, BTW, if you're wondering about the songs that were 'written' by the SS gang, as much as I would want to, I don't own them. The ones from the 'High School Musical' I REALLY am NOT obsessed with; it's just that I had problems with finding any songs that would fit for school, and those were just suggested by one of my friends. Hope you don't hate them...  
**

**Naruto: 'Breathless' by Shayne Ward  
Shikamaru: 'I Still' by Backstreet Boys  
Sasuke: 'Everything I Am' by Stanfour**

**Karin's song was 'Taken' by Cherish (I used o like the song, before I listened to the lyrics...)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S. I just noticed a slip up in chapter 6. Matsuri's last name is Tsuchi and Tenten's is Tetsuo. Sorry, my bad :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Long Time No See

Speaking

_Thoughts _

_Inner thought_

**Flashback**

_**Lyrics**_

"Long live the 'Six Shadows'!" Naruto yelled as they all raised their glasses at the SS head quarters celebrating he competition and drinking some of the various liqueurs they preferred. Everybody laughed, hugged and congratulated one another as they were having a great time at the HQ as well as the competition itself. Naruto invited the Sabaku siblings and Matsuri to join them as a true leader should have done, and they happily accepted the invitation. Gaara and Kankuro were already aware of the fact that Naruto intended to officially include them into the SS, but couldn't do so, before they have tested them, a standard procedure, so they were there as guests of the gang like Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura. Besides, 'Six Shadows' wasn't suiting them any more, as the gang was about to grow.

Naruto intended to invite Lee and Choji in, as well, but decided against it. Choji was too gentle to live a life of a gang member. Lee, on the other hand, could've handled it as his speed was incredible and he could've been of great help to the gang, but he has suffered from a very serious injury that prevents him from any kind of physical exhaustion, aside from usual sports, as gang fights require to often go beyond one's limits. They would've come to the party, but refused due to untold reasons. As for Sai, he has found inspiration for a new painting and didn't want to waste it.

Some rock music was playing in the background as the gang chatted away with one another. Tenten was sitting on the sofa with Neji as they were talking to the Sabaku brothers, Temari was talking to Shino and Shikamaru while they played pool, Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Kiba were sitting on the other side of the room laughing at Karin's face when Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of her even Akamaru was enjoying himself sitting beside his master.

Speaking of which, Sasuke was nowhere to be found, so Sakura was sitting alone with her glass of martini on the spiral stairs leading to the second floor silently reminiscing on the events of the day, content with some time to herself. Sasuke had won the solo singing part with Kiba in the second place and her in the third, as she, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were tied in the surprise couple part, which meant that they were to sing at the Homecoming School Dance that was to take place in the school gym the night before the fall break. Kiba and Ino took the second place and Shikamaru and Temari had third. Also the contestants were informed, that Julliard will inform the lucky two, who were chosen from the lot of talented students, in a matter of three weeks and that their decision might differ from the results of the competition.

Tsunade, on the other hand, announced that, since there was a tie among the coupled singers, they had to change the prizes for the winners, so they would be awarded during the Homecoming Dance. Some were disappointed, but some didn't even care about the prizes. Sai won the artistic part with his painting showing an unimaginably beautiful forest with a river. The girl noted that the guy wasn't as emotionless as everyone thought, he showed them indirectly, through his art.

Sakura opened her eyes and for the first time marveled the HQ of the 'Six Shadows'. The floor of the lounge was carpeted with deep red and purple and dark blue walls and a sparkling-black tiled ceiling with a lot of small built in lights as every other ceiling in the building, while the hall floor was covered with oak, the walls and the ceiling a midnight blue color, creating a somewhat club entrance. The lounge itself was divided in two: one side had a wide screen plasma TV with a wide range of DVD and a home theater system, two long black leather couches and two love seats with a medium-sized oak coffee table in the middle. The other side had a long couch and a love seat of a soft brown color, creating a comfortable-looking corner to read a magazine. In the corner between the two pieces of furniture was another oak coffee table with some car and motorbike magazines and a tall lamp.

The stairs she was currently sitting on, were covered with wood as well, as it's less slippery than tiles or plain metal. The little kitchen to her left had the same floor as the halls and the walls were a soft cream with modern redwood furnishing, that could fit about eight people, a wide built-in counter that looked somewhat like a bar stand that could fit about five people, and of course the modern kitchen equipment.

The garage was your everyday necessity in a gang, so its entrance was situated on the right-hand side of the kitchen entrance opposite of the entrance to the storage room. Sakura hadn't seen the inside of it yet, but was absolutely sure it had everything a car or bike could need. From the outside, it looked like a medium-sized garage, but Sakura was sure not to jump to immediate assumptions as, while dealing with the likes of the 'Six Shadows', nothing can ever be as obvious.

The second floor hall coloring was very similar to the first floor hall only that it was carpeted with a deep red. Each door was pretty much the same light brown color, except for the two white bathroom doors. The hall was in a U-shape dividing the second floor in two wings with four bedrooms and a bathroom in each. There was a total of eight bedrooms, two of which were either too messy or just empty, as the last time Sakura had been here, she slept in Sasuke's room.

Remembering her embarrassing first time in the hideout, she shuddered and groaned.

"Was that martini too much for you? And here I thought you could handle a lot more... I'm disappointed in you, Pinkie." Came an all too familiar voice from the second floor. She looked at the owner of the voice and narrowed a brow at him. "What?" he asked.

"Where were you?" the rosette asked, lazily composing herself in the process. "It's about an hour into the party and you were gone the whole time, Mr. Solo-Champ." she smirked as he glared at her from above.

"Getting the spare rooms ready, they hadn't been used in months."

"Ready for what?"

"You tell me." he smirked as she blushed slightly.

"Ha ha, very funny." He only chuckled in response.

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked making his way down the stairs. Sakura moved to the side a bit to allow him pass. He did so and leaned on a nearby wall.

"Everybody's busy with their own business, so I sat here alone, it's my second time being here and I didn't notice the interior of this place the first time." she answered looking around. "Besides, I'm a bit tired of the constant music and chatting chaos in there, especially after the competition."

"You could've helped me upstairs if you were so tired of the noise, you know."

"I would've, if I knew where you were in the first place."

"You could've looked around."

"Yeah, and end up in a dark closet, no thank you, I'll pass." Sasuke was suddenly sitting in front of her.

"You mean you wouldn't want to get stuck in a dark closet with me." he made a hurt expression, looking directly in her eyes. "I'm offended." she blushed from their closeness, but shook it off.

"No you're not." she giggled and kissed him on the cheek after he turned away from her in a mock-hurt manner.

"Like I'd care about what you wanted. I'd just throw you over my shoulder and drag you there whether you liked it or not." he said with a seducing smirk and she suddenly stiffened in shock, but only for a short minute.

"No you wouldn't. I'd kick your ass before that could've ha-" He kissed her passionately. As she was about to respond to it, he pulled away and smirked again. "What did you do that for?" she asked after emitting a groan.

"Pull away?" he smirked as she glared at him and attempted to stand up, but he caught her arm before she could do that. "Ok, ok, I get it." She looked at him tiredly. "If I wouldn't have pulled away, I could've done just the thing I told you a minute ago, without you even noticing." Once again she glared at him blushing in the process. He could only smirk at this.

"So there you two lovebirds are." said a voice not too far away from them. "Everybody was wondering where you two were, but seeing you two all comfortable like that, I guess I'll tell the others I couldn't find you... And heard some noises coincidentally coming from your room, Sasuke." Naruto smirked as the said two glared at him embarrassed. "I'm just kidding. Come on, we're about to play some games and couldn't start without our stars of the night."

"You're a star of the day too, you know, as is everybody else here." said Sakura already standing up and dusting her jeans off before walking towards her blond-haired friend. "You coming?" she asked addressing Sasuke and receiving a nod.

Everybody seated themselves in a circle on the floor chatting and were waiting for the last three people to join them, which didn't take long as they heard Naruto talking to someone just a minute after he left the room. After another minute or so he entered the lounge with the rosette and the Uchiha following him.

"It's about time you two joined us, I was about to go upstairs and drag you down here myself." she winked at Sakura as the girl glanced at her with visible annoyance.

"I was at the stairs all the time, piggy, you could've found me as soon as you left the room." she justified herself, but apparently Sasuke had other plans. He put his left arm around her shoulders and attempted to purr in her ear seductively, so that she would blush furiously...

"Saku, don't be so embarrassed, it's only natural you'd rather come with me than stay to talk to them." ...but, unfortunately received only a cold glance and an annoyed response.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she glared at him lightly.

"What do you think?" he smirked amused with her torture.

"Sigh..." she smirked. "In that case I'm gonna enjoy myself as well." he looked at her with a narrowed brow. "Oh, you'll see." she giggled evilly as she turned to fully face him as he retrieved his arm taking a few steps backwards and started tickling him like crazy. "Are you enjoying this too, Mr. Smarty-Pants?"

"Sa-Sakura... You're gonna... Pay for... This!" he managed to say between laughs being thrown of balance directly against the wall. Everyone was amazed at what their female friend had just managed to do. Meanwhile Sasuke was fed up being the one who was being tickled so he managed to catch her left hand and stated tickling her. '_Sweet revenge._' he thought as he heard her hysterical laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha... Sas-Sasuke... Stop it... Ha ha ha... Ok, I give up!" she yelled and he smirked, which cost him a playful punch on the arm and a pout from the girl.

"Are you two finished?" Tenten asked giggling slightly at their childish antics. Come to think of it, everyone was fighting their laughs, even Akamaru barked a few times.

"Yeah, we're-" she was flicked on the forehead by none other than Sasuke.

"Now we're done." his smirk widened as she glared at him annoyed and sat down between Gaara and Neji.

"No fair, chicken-ass." she murmured and sat down between a grinning Naruto and Temari.

Circle arrangement from Sakura's left: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Kankuro, Matsuri, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura. Akamaru lied down beside Kiba with his head resting on Ino's lap.

"So what are we playing?" the rosette asked looking at the ground.

"Truth or dare." Shino responded in a slightly bored tone. Sakura smiled widely and rubbed her hands together.

"My favourite. I'll go first." she looked around. "Let's start with this, Gaara, truth or dare?" the redhead glared at his friend seeing the evil glint in her eyes. '_This wont end well... Ah, what the hell..._'

"Truth."

"I was hoping you would say that." Her smile widened. "When and where did your and Matsuri's first date take place?" His glare was now directed at his laughing sheepishly sister.

"On August 8th. We went to the movies, then had dinner. Satisfied?"

"And here I hoped you would take her some place romantic... Sigh..." Sakura teased, while faking hurt and disappointment.

'_Yeah right, like watching 'The Last Song' and going to a french restaurant wasn't romantic.. Geeze, cut me some slack, Sakura. _' he thought.

"My turn." He looked around as well and found a suitable someone to take his annoyance on. "Naruto, truth or dare?" The blond looked up at his old friend and smirked seeing his thoughts almost visible on his face.

'_Not today, Gaara..._' He thought. "Truth." Gaara glared at him.

"Hm... How long have you liked Hinata, before you actually asked her out?" The boy blushed.

"Em... A long time?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Be more specific, Naruto." he demanded.

"Em... Since 9th grade?" his blush was as bright as a rape tomato, but Hinata's was even brighter.

"Damn, I thought you were slow, dobe, but not this slow." Sasuke said fighting the urge to laugh.

"Teme-" he suddenly cut himself and smirked evilly. '_Payback's a bitch, bastard, remember that._' "He he... Sasuke, truth or dare?" the evil glint in his best friends eyes didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy.

"Dare." he said silently regretting answering that. Naruto rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

"I bet you'll regret that, bastard. I dare you to..."he motioned for Sasuke to meet him in the center of the circle. After he did that, Naruto whispered the dare in his ear, so that no one would hear him.

"No way!" Sasuke yelled looking at the kitsune as if he's gone nuts as everybody looked at him.

"It's a dare, so you have to." he smirked and resumed his place, leaving Sasuke speechless and furious in the circle center, his hands almost shaking. After a moment he took his place and glared at his grinning traitor of a friend.

"That wasn't fair Naruto, we all were supposed to hear the dare to see that he would fulfill it." Ino protested.

"Don't worry, he'll do it." he threw a foxy grin in the girls direction assuring her.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" onyx eyes drilled holes in the opposite wall.

"Troublesome... Truth." he answered sleepily.

"How long do you usually sleep in 24 hours?" he just wanted to take his mind off of his own near furious state.

"About 13-17 hours, sometimes 19, if I'm lucky." Some of the present looked at him astonished, never really noticing their friend sleeping _that_ much. "Neji, (yawn) truth or dare?"

'_Could he get any lazier?_' Temari thought as they heard someones phone ringing.

"Sorry guys. I'll be right back." he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Truth." And so the game went on. Everyone had been called out twice, except for Sasuke, as he refused to take part, since he didn't want to be any more embarrassed than he was already, even though no one knew the reason. Naruto was still chatting away animatedly on the phone, but now it was some other person he was talking to.

* * *

_With Naruto in the kitchen_

"Hello?"

"_Hey, bro, how's it going_?"

"Sora? Hey, what's up?"

"_The moon._" they laughed. "_Listen, I need a favor to as you and the gang._"

"What kind of favor?" his brows furrowed in thought.

"_Baki was asked to throw a mega party at the club and needs a band to play live. You think you guys could help me out on this?_"

"I'll have to ask the guys about that, but I don't think they'd be against it." he smiled. "When exactly is he planing to throw it?"

"_Next Friday._"

"Ok, I'll call you back in an hour, ok?"

"_Sure thing. Thanks bro._"

"No problem. Tell Baki I said hi."

"_You got it. See ya'._"

"Bye."

* * *

_Back with the others in the lounge_

"I dare you to wear that black dress I got you on your last birthday to the school dance." Temari said and Sakura instantly lowered her gaze to the floor at the memory of the very revealing off-shoulder dress.

"You've already dared me to wear that dress once." Temari glared at the girl, who winced, her lips in a tight line, obviously holding something back.

"What did you do to it?" the girls voice was accusing, almost angry.

"_I _didn't do anything. Tanketsu spilled his spiked punch on me and it left a nasty stain." The blonde's eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Did you take it to the dry-cleaner's?" The girl nodded.

"I did, but nothing could be done with it."

"How about dying it?"

"The owner said it'd ruin the dress itself. Fragile fabric." her eyes became glassy.

"As soon as I see that ex of yours, he's dead. Literally." Ino's eyes shot wide open as did everybody elses.

"You had an ex and you didn't tell me? Sakura, how could you?" now everybody's eyes were on the rosette.

"There's nothing to tell, Ino." she answered in a stern voice and directed her glance to the side.

"Nothing to tell?" Temari inquired suggestively wiggling her eye brows.

"Temari!" Sakura said giving the girl a warning and almost angry look.

"Yes, my dear Sakura?" she gave her an innocent look.

"Drop it." she practically yelled threateningly and stood up to walk out to the back yard door with the confused blonde girl's eyes following her figure. Akamaru followed the girl sensing her emotional state.

"What just happened?" Ino asked jumping to her feet in attempt to follow her childhood friend, but was stopped by Kankuro catching her wrist.

"Believe me, you don't want to interfere. Temari just mentioned a taboo in front of Sakura without even realizing it." the girl looked at him in confusion.

"What don't I know?" she threatened her elder brother.

"That Tanketsu guy, right?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it, so I'm just gonna give you a hint. That guy is bad news and Sakura learned it the hard way and she never really got over it." he explained. "Temari thinks they broke up because she was moving again, we never told her what really happened." he looked at her as if saying 'don't bother asking, I won't answer'.

"And how do you know about that?" she threw a glare at him.

"Gaara and I were the ones to get her out, before it was too late." he flinched at the memory.

"By saying 'too late', you mean...?" Naruto asked looking him directly in the eyes, his face suddenly tense.

"You know exactly what I mean, Naruto." the puppet-boy returned the glance with pure hatred to the man in question. Naruto's hands balled into tight fists.

"K-Kankuro... G-Gaara..." came a broken voice from the far end of the hall and a slip over the wall was heard. The boys ran to the girl with some of the others tailing behind to only find her sitting curled up against the wall with her cell in hand and slowly and unconsciously petting the giant dog.

"Sakura, what is it?" Gaara asked. She only extended her hand to give him her phone. He took it and instantly understood what was wrong with the girl.

Message: '_Long time no see, Saku-chan. Just wanted to remind you of our unfinished business, we're gonna have to finish that sometime, without your friends interfering, of course. Since you've been gone from Konoha for over 10 years, I doubt your old friends would accept you, much less forgive you, so I guess it's a good thing I'm coming to the city to keep you company, although it's only for the weekend, and the best thing is, you won't know when we will meet. See you soon, Saku-babe,Ilook forward to feel you again. Tanketsu_'

"That son of a bitch is gonna pay. Dearly." the redhead said with malice after a few minutes of deafening silence as he saw Sakura's angry-tear-stained face in the dim lighting. "He'll beg for death after I'm through with-"

"Don't bother. He's not worth the effort." she retorted with disgust standing up and wiping off her tears. "It was a matter of time before he found me here, so I'm ready to meet him head on."

"You're not going to see him and that's final. You've suffered enough from him as it is, don't engage yourself in something you have zero experience in." Kankuro yelled looking at the message. "He always has a trick up his sleeve."

"I know him better than any of you, so stay out of it or you'll regret it." she snatched her phone back.

"Kankuro's right, Sakura. If it's what I'm thinking about, we're gonna need all the help we can get to get you rid of him for good." Naruto assured her while looking at the Sabaku brothers.

"Sakura, what didn't you tell me about that guy?" Temari asked in a slightly shaky voice. Silence.

"Sakura-chan... Say something, please." Naruto pleaded.

"We need to know as much as we can about this guy. You know I won't tell anyone anything if you won't allow me." Still silence.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled as the girl ran out the open door into the darkness of the night, leaving her phone on the floor.. So much for a celebration...

* * *

"Sakura! Where are you?" "Sakura-chan!" everyone shouted in despair while running under the rain in search for their missing friend.

"It's no use, she must be far away from here." Sasuke stated.

"We could use Akamaru's senses to track her down." Ino suggested.

"Won't work, the rain washed off her scent as soon as she passed by."

"So what do you suggest we do? Leave her alone?" Kankuro practically yelled at the guy.

"Split up and look for her. You guys know her best, where she could've run to?" Naruto asked the two elder Sabaku siblings as the others divided into groups of three and dispersed in different directions.

"She could've ran for some place with a lot of water, but it's raining, so I doubt she'll look for a lake." Temari said while running, ideas overflowing her brain like a river after a heavy storm, one worse than the other. "What the hell did that bastard do to her, that you're so worried about? Beat her up? Raped her?" Kankuro stopped running as did all of them after hearing the question and the lack of an answer. "He-" her eyes narrowed to slits.

"No, he didn't." Kankuro replied and after a minute added. "But he would've, if we weren't there to stop Tano." Naruto's head shot in his direction.

"Tano?" Hinata asked and received a nod.

"Yeah, Tanketsu Tano is his full name."

"I thought I recognized the name, but dismissed it as a coincidence. He's not from Suna, right?" all eyes were on Naruto now.

"He's from Konoha. You know him?" the puppet-boy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We met him as the 'Six Shadows' less than a year ago. We had a fight with him and his so called 'Demons'. Now I understand what he meant by seeking revenge in other ways."

"Sakura told him all about her life here and her dreams of returning to her real home." Kankuro explained. "He must've remembered your names and did the math." Naruto nodded.

"I bet he advanced on her to get his revenge on you guys, but I don't see the point. How would you know about what happened to her, if you didn't keep in touch?"

"He could've asked an acquaintance to find the gang." Hinata suggested getting more and more scared for her friend by the minute. "You are pretty popular in the city."

"Think about it. He's from Konoha, he knew about us all along from Sakura's shared memories. He would've found a way to give us the message." Sasuke said in a low voice. "There's a number of way to do that from cell phone to average mail."

"My guess is he wanted to send you a film, at least he had a camera with him. He said something about a home movie." said a muffled voice from above them.

"You never mentioned that." Kankuro replied softly, nearing the tree Sakura was sitting on.

"I didn't give it much thought before, I thought he wanted it for himself." tears never stopped flowing freely from her eyes reflecting revolt and disgust.

"Sakura-chan, please come down from there." Naruto pleaded with genuine concern in his voice. The girl nodded and made her way down. In a few seconds she was standing in front of the five, leaning over the tree trunk and looking at the ground somewhere farther away. Naruto approached her and embraced the rosette in a bear hug. "Never scare me like that Sakura. You know I can't bare to see a friend in pain." he whispered softly, but everyone could hear him. Sakura responded by returning the embrace twice as tightly and cried in his shoulder.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she yelled into his shoulder. "I thought by coming back here I'd forget about what happened and move on, but it came at me with full force and brought even more pain with it."

"Shhh... We won't let you get hurt. He has another thing coming if he thinks we'll leave you on your own." after a few minutes he pulled away to look her in the eyes. "You remember our childhood motto, don't you?"

"_Once a friend, always a friend, no distance or time can change the real you._" she smiled at the memory and nodded.

"Good. You said it your self, '_he isn't worth it_'."

"We've missed you, Sakura-chan. No one has ever even thought about forgetting you." Hinata smiled at the girl and took her boyfriends place to hug her in assurance.

"Hn. Never thought and never will." Sasuke smirked as she looked at him slightly shocked. "What, didn't expect me to miss you too?" his smirk only widened as she ran and hugged him laughing hoarsely.

"Do I get a hug too or am I supposed to stay jealous to the very bone?" Kankuro teased walking up to her. Sakura laughed a bit then hugged him too, then met Temari and Hinata once again, in a group hug.

"Since everyone's happy and content, maybe we could head back an don't STAND IN THE FUCKING RAIN? I'm still human you know and I DO NOT want to catch a cold." Naruto yelled waving his hands around for emphasis trying to pick up the mood, besides they really needed to get out of the rain, it's a freaking downpour outside.

Hinata walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Better?" she looked him in the eyes.

"... No." he kissed her. "Now am." he grinned as she blushed madly. Everyone laughed at the somewhat childish antics of the SS leader and his girlfriend as they headed towards the HQ. In the mean time, Sasuke texted everyone telling them to head back.

"It's a good thing we warned our parents about the three-day long party or else we'd have to make excuses for being sick." Naruto inquired, his face scrunched awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked confused just as much as everyone of them.

"Achoo!... Sigh... That's what I mean." Naruto laughed a bit and sneezed again.

Sakura felt something being put on her shoulder, but since it was warm she accepted it and after seeing that it was Sasuke's leather jacket, she looked up at him and smiled gratefully. He threw her a soft smile and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her warm, plus he was just happy to find her and know that she was out of harms way and he would keep it that way. Sakura's smile widened and she copied his action.

* * *

_Back at the HQ_

"Thanks for the jacket, Sasuke." Sakura whispered as they were the last to leave the hall.

"Hn." Sakura groaned annoyed. "What is it?"

"You and your one-word answers." she glared at him and he smirked shrugging the matter off. "Don't you shrug me off, _Uchiha_-"

"Oh, quit it you two. You'll have the whole night to bicker, so save it for later." Tenten teased.

"What do you mean?" the rosette asked in confusion. Sasuke narrowed a brow. The girl looked at the boy and smirked.

"Sakura's staying in your room again, the spare rooms are already taken." she motioned to the Sabaku siblings and Matsuri.

"Don't think I'm any more happy with it than you, Saku. I _really_ don't want to stay in the same room with Mr. Snore here, either." Temari pointed at Kankuro and smirked as he muttered something incoherent.

"Don't worry, Temari. He's staying with Gaara and we're sharing a room." Matsuri smiled and made stuck her tongue teasingly at her boyfriend as he glared at her for leaving him with his idiot of a brother. Temari grinned and mimicked her action, only directed it at the eldest brother and put an arm around her saviors shoulders.

"Tough luck, Panda-kun. It's a good thing you're an insomniac, you'll have some company tonight." Temari, Matsuri and Sakura bursted out laughing, which caused his glare to intensify ten-fold.

"Not funny, traitors." he murmured the last part and went to find the room he'll be sharing with his brother. He shuddered at the thought and went upstairs.

Matsuri giggled and disentangled herself from Temari's embrace. "I better go keep him company or he'll be mad at me in the morning. Sigh... the things I do for that little bastard." Everyone laughed only harder as they heard a muffled 'I heard that' coming from the second floor.

* * *

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

"Sorry, guys." Naruto picked it up and lowered the music volume. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me again. So what's their answer?_" a voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Shit! We had a bit of a situation here and I forgot all about that. Hold on, I'll as them now." he covered the microphone and turned to his male friends. "Guys, it's Sora. He's asking us to play at the club at a party on Friday."

"I'm up for it." yelled Kiba from the far corner of the lounge.

"I don't have anything better to do, so me too." said Neji coming from the kitchen with Shino and Shikamaru following.

"I don't mind." stated the bug-boy and set the tray with the clean glasses on the coffee table.

"It'll be troublesome, but ok." yawned Shikamaru and plopped himself on the nearest couch after bringing two of the many trays of food the girls were preparing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend looking through the many CDs by the stereo system.

"What do you think?" he smirked and inserted a CD into the player.

"Ok, we're up for it. What time do we have to be there?"

"_About 6 pm, if you can. Oh, and bring only your instruments with you, the rest is on us._"

"We'll be there. What about the details?" he asked sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"_As usually, you can bring your girlfriends with you for free, I'll warn Deidara to let you in._" The kitsune kid smirked. '_Of course you will... Hehe... It's a good thing you don't know about him being Ino's cousin._' he thought to himself.

"Throw in 5 more."

"_You got it. Tell me the names and I'll hand the list to Deidara._" there was some shuffling in the background.

"You ready?"

"_Yep_."

"Matsuri Tsuchi... Kankuro, Temari and Gaara Sabaku... And Sakura Haruno." he said as said girls looked at him with raised brows. Naruto raised a hand as if telling them to wait.

"_Got it. Have any new songs?_"

"Who do you think we are?" Naruto asked faking deep hurt.

"_The almighty 'Six Shadows'_,_ I am so very sorry to have questioned your greatness._" he teased. "_So how much?_"

"A lot. We won't be only ones performing. The girls will be helping us." he looked at the girls to see them smiling with delight.

"_Great, I'll tell Baki about it, so ask him about all the rest. Ah, I can almost hear the crown of crazy fans now._" Naruto's face fell.

"That's the only thing I hate in that club of yours." he mumbled.

"_Well, can't say I blame you, those girls are unbearable._" he grumbled.

"Tell me about it... They don't know when to give up. Anyway, we'll see you in a week at 6 in the club." he nodded to himself and stood up.

"_See you then. And thanks again, Naruto._"

"Don't sweat it, bro. Bye." As soon as the SS leader hung up, Tenten, Ino and Hinata squealed at the thought of performing at the club again.

Hinata ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him while jumping up and down happily.

"Hey, what got you so worked up?" he smiled as the girl giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're singing at the club again." she embraced him again, but soon was dragged out of the kitchen by Tenten and Ino, leaving Sakura, Matsuri and Temari standing there confused.

Naruto followed the girls retreating figures and smiled to himself. He looked at the remaining three and his smile saddened a tad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." the blonde lied and turned around to resume slicing some vegetables for the salad. The boy figured it out and sighed contently.

"We should get back to the others and finish that truth or dare game we were playing. I still hadn't had the chance to embarrass some of the guys." he smiled at the girls and took two more trays filled with food. The three nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

"Ok, I dare you to... " he smirked as thought came to his mind. "To sing a song with me. In the club at the party on Friday."

"I'm afraid to ask, but... which one?" she asked shutting her eyes close in the suspense of waiting for an answer, her pink locks put in a low ponytail.

"I have one in mind. I'll tell you on Monday." she was about to protest, but the blond stopped her by putting up a hand in front of her face. "And no protesting, it's not bad at all, in fact, you may know it very well." the rosette huffed and turned around with her nose up in the air.

"Fine. Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." her eyes lit up and the boy immediately regretted answering the way he did. "What's with the look?" he asked unsure whether he wanted to know.

"I dare you to..." she inhaled deeply. "Drink half of that bottle of vodka over there." she pointed to an unopened bottle of clear liquid on the coffee table a few meters in front of her. All of them were already a _tad_ drunk, so what was another half of a bottle?

"You'll pay for that, you know." he smirked, but still stood up and took the bottle off of the small table and drowned it half way in one swig. Everyone looked at him incredulously, but Sakura was actually amazed and terrified, she didn't think he'd do it, at least without an argument. "There you have it."

"Are you crazy? I was just kidding about that!" she yelled at him standing up, but he still kept his smirk on his lips, but now it was one of amusement.

"Didn't think I'd do that?" he asked before the after-effect of drinking hit him in the head, hard. His world started spinning around him and he was beginning to feel unsteady on his own two feet. Luckily, Sakura caught him.

"I was wondering when that would happen..." she mused with a small smile, while Sasuke held his temples with his hands, muttering something like 'I'll feel this in the morning'.

"Okay guys, since Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything-You-Dare-Me-To is too drunk to stand on his own and you guys being not far behind, I'll take him upstairs to bed. Looks like the vodka was the last straw after all that beer you've drank in your little _competition_." she glared at Naruto, who only smirked and raised two fingers in a V sign, for he was the victor of the whole deal.

Sasuke smirked at her and retorted. "At least I didn't need to puke after that." seeing Naruto's glare, his smirk widened and he stumbled once.

"Ok, mister, you're going to bed." Sakura said not biding any of her friends good night yet._  
_

* * *

"Down you go, Sasuke. Warm and welcoming covers of your bed are waiting for you." she set him on his bed and wanted to make him lay down, but he caught her hands and looked her in the eyes, serious as ever. "Sasuke?"

"Stay..." he pleaded, his voice barely a whisper. "We need to talk."

"Sasuke, you're too drunk to talk, sleep it of and we'll talk about it in the morning. How about that?" she offered him a smile, but he didn't even blink at it. "Sigh... What am I going to do with you?" she shook her head. "Ok. what do you want to talk ab-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips and hands encircling her waist. "Sas-"

"Don't." he whispered against her lips, but she managed to pull away from his iron, yet gentle grip.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked looking at him incredulously. She wasn't as drunk and was fully in control over her emotions.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes for a second and then turned around. "Sorry." he rasped, understanding his mistake, but still feeling rejected.

"It's ok, I guess." she too looked away. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's not important... Anymore." he whispered the last part, but Sakura caught it.

"I guess that depends on what you wanted to ask or tell me." she asked feeling guilty and placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around, but he refused to do so. "Sasuke..." she smiled at his childish antics and got an idea.

She got on the bed and sat behind him, his back facing her. Slowly she moved her hands on his back, feeling him tense for a second at the touch, but soon relaxed feeling a certain pattern. Her hands reached his shoulders and gently squeezed them frequently, making Sasuke sit straight, but relaxed. The girl smiled to herself, looks like the hours of practice for physical therapy sessions at the Suna hospital under one of Tsunade's best students paid off after all. Her fingertips poked at his neck in various places in a relaxing manner and slowly were making their way up to his jet black hair. He threw back his head, leaning into the delicate touch. "Mm... Feels good..." he all but moaned in delight. Sakura's smile widened.

"It's supposed to feel good." she answered giggling lightly. "Now will you tell me what you wanted to tell me?" she moved her hands back to his shoulders that suddenly tensed again. "Sasuke?" she asked removing her hands from his shoulders as he turned around to face her.

"I want us to be together." he said moving in for a kiss, but she stopped him, smiling a bit saddened.

"This is the half of a bottle of vodka you drank about fifteen minutes ago talking. Plus the aftereffect of the massage." she smiled at him.

"I'm serious, Sakura." he said stoically looking her straight in the eyes. Her smile disappeared and she felt herself being laid down on her back with Sasuke hovering her. The action slightly frightened her. "I've lost you once without letting you know how I feel, I'm not gonna make that mistake again." the girl would've attempted to move away, but she found herself paralyzed by his words. "I'd say I like you, but I'd be lying." The words made her look away, but he put his palm on the side of her face and made her look at him, but it wasn't something she expected to happen that met her. He was smiling at her and soon enough she found herself kissing the younger Uchiha heir. "I love you." he said after the tender kiss. "That's what I wanted to tell you, but apparently you don't feel the same way, so I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna let you go downstairs and be convinced that everything I've said was caused by-" he was cut of by a finger on his lips.

"Don't... Don't finish that sentence." she pleaded, sitting up and walking to the window with her arm wrapped around herself. "As much as I would want that to happen, we can't be together, Sasuke. I've been hurt one too many times in the past few months, so I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." she looked at him already standing up. "I've had a hard time moving on and I don't want to feel that again anytime soon." a tear slipped down the side of her face. "I'm afraid of getting hurt again." she sobbed as she was hugged from behind.

"It's okay, I understand what you are feeling and I get it. You went through a lot. That's why I'm asking you this. You won't be alone, I'll always be by your side and you'll be sure that I won't disappear the next moment." he murmured into her hair before kissing it. "I won't leave you, not unless you want me to leave your side... Nope, not even then." he chuckled at his own words earning a light giggle from the girl in his arms as well. She pulled away from him a little and smiled a small smile. "Let's at least try it?"

"Aren't we already somewhat acting like a couple?" she grinned still a little upset, but not as much. Sasuke could only grin as well and tighten his hold on her.

"I'm not satisfied with only acting. I want the real thing, but only if you want it too." he said kissing her temple and wiping her tears with his thumb. She slowly turned around to face him and kissed him softly, but soon the kiss grew passionate.

"Ok. On one condition..." she lowered her gaze from his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked with a small smirk.

"You're not gonna do anything to Tano when you see him, that is _if_ you see him. That's my business and my business only. I won't allow any of you to get involved in this mess, except Kankuro and Gaara as they're already in it." she disentangled herself from his hold and sat on the bed, looking at the floor.

"You're not the only one who has old scores to settle with him."

"If it's about me-"

"It concerns the 'Six Shadows'. We met in a fight about a year ago and they lost, but threatened to get even in other ways. I guess he meant you, so now we have twice as much reason to face him again."

"I remember seeing him after one of his fights, it was about a year ago, so I guess that was your hard work." she smiled and chuckled sadly as she remembered the scene.

"He had it coming." he said and yawned inaudibly, but Sakura noticed.

"Ok, let's discuss this when you sleep off your drunkenness. Seeing as you're almost asleep, this conversation is over." she walked up to him and pulled him to the bed so he could lay down and sleep.

"Only if you're staying." the rosette shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Ok, I'll be right back." and she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Some were laughing, some were shocked, but some were just gaping at Naruto as if he grew a second head as he told them the detailed version of Sakura's and Temari's encounter with the 'Soundwave'. Sakura was just behind the wall, hearing them perfectly well, when Kiba's curiosity got the best of him.

"So what did you dare Sasuke to do? I've been itching to ask that for a while now." he asked looking at the blond, who was hugging his girlfriend while leaning on the couch on the floor.

"I dared him to tell Sakura he loved her." he said casually. This earned a whole lot of complaints as well as an inaudible gasp from Sakura behind the wall. "Wait, wait, wait. I dared him to do something he was about to do anyways, but was waiting for the right moment and was taking too damn long."

"So you're saying that Sakura's all alone upstairs with a guy that's in love with her and basically drunk out of his mind and might do something to her not even realizing it, right?" Ino asked sitting up from her half-lying position on Kiba's stomach.

"Well, yeah, except for the 'might do something to her not even realizing it' part. I've seen Sasuke drown a whole bottle of vodka in one swig after about twice as much beer plus whiskey and still sober enough to talk to Shikamaru about some new strategies for basketball." he countered. "Plus the guy's always in control of himself and Sakura can take care of herself, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Naruto's right." Shino agreed. "Sasuke's too damn stoic for his own good to lose himself that easily." at that very moment Sakura entered the lounge as if she didn't hear anything. "Speak of the devil." he smirked, but the kitsune frowned at her casual behavior.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" she asked looking around the room searching for something.

"Nothing much, just talking. What are you looking for?" Temari asked sitting on the couch.

"My bag, I thought I left it- Ah, there it is." she walked to the corner of the room and took hold of her medium-sized sports bag that contained all of her belongings she took for the three-day long party with her.

"What do you need your bag for? You're not leaving, are you?" the girl asked frowning.

"No, I'm of to sleep. Sasuke's fast asleep and I'm tired with all the Tano-thing. So I need to sleep it off." she answered in a tired voice.

"I bet you just can't take your hands off Uchiha in that room with you two being there all alone. Hell, I may become an auntie sooner than I thought." Temari smirked as Sakura threw a pillow at the girl.

"Har-har. Very funny, Temari. Goodnight, guys."

"Don't bother using protection! I want a nephew and a niece in nine months." Kankuro piped in and paled when a loud 'you better sleep with your eyes open tomorrow, Kanky-chan' came from upstairs. she only called him that when she had torture in her mind. His torture.

* * *

She didn't say anything as she entered the room once again, thinking that Sasuke was fast asleep by now.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked looking at her from his lying position on the bed, obviously referring to the outburst in the hall. He was already in his gray pajama pants and a black wife beater shirt.

"Just Kankuro having a death wish."

"Doesn't he always?" he received an accusing look. "What was it this time?" he chuckled.

"Quote: 'I want a nephew and a niece in nine months.' How do you like that?" she asked taking some clothes from her bag, not looking at him. Silence. "Sasuke?" she turned around and almost bumped her nose into a hard chest. "Ouch..."

"I might consider that thought an invitation." he smirked looking in her eyes, his gaze a bit unfocused. As it hit her, she blushed at least a hundred shades of red and slowly made her way backwards, her eyes wide. Sasuke followed her not breaking eye contact until she hit the wall. Trapping her between himself and the wall he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "That blush suits you,_ Sa-ku-ra._" he voiced out her name in a purr that made her shudder.

"Sa-Sasu-ke-kun...?" he looked her in the eyes and smirked, obviously liking the adjustment to his name.

"I like the sound of that." she put her hands on his chest and managed to push him off a bit.

"You're drunk, Sasuke." he made a face.

"Where's the 'kun' suffix? I like my name better with it attached."

"You hear it a thousand times at school and still stay disgusted."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend, not some fan girl, you're allowed, even supposed, to call me that." he said with a small frown.

"Did I say 'yes', already?" she teased with fake shock sensing his vulnerability while being drunk and taking advantage of it.

"Indirectly, yes, you did." his frown deepened.

"...I take my words back." Focus came back to his eyes at the uncertain statement.

"What?" he asked sternly as Sakura turned around, picked up her clothes from the floor and entered the bathroom.

"Don't go anywhere." was her reply before she disappeared behind the door.

"Sakura, what the hell?" he yelled.

"_Wait till I come out, Sasuke._"

He gave up and sat on his bed deep in thought. '_What the hell did she mean by that?_'

After about 10 minutes Sakura came out of the bathroom in her baby blue Hello Kitty pajamas, expecting Sasuke to be asleep already, but saw him leaning on the headboard of the bed with one knee propping up his arm, that was holding his head.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" she asked putting her dirty clothes in the bag on the floor by the closet and moving to the couch she slept in last time.

"Waiting for you." came his emotionless reply.

"What for?"

"What did you mean by 'I take my words back'?" he didn't look at her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke-"

"What. Did. You. Mean." he persisted, still not looking at her, but straight in front of himself. She shook her head and smiled.

"You misunderstood me, Sasuke." she stood up and walked to the right side of the bed and sat down, putting her palm on his propped up arm. He shrugged it off, but then she just poked him. "You're a big meanie, Sasu-chan." he glared at her, yet she moved closer to him. "Are you mad at me?" he glared at the wall in front of him now. "Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?" she asked rhetorically in a whisper, looking away for a moment, then taking his head in her hands and making him look at her. "Yes." he looked at her not understanding her words nor her actions. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't answer indirectly. That was a question. My answer is _yes._" his eyes brightened up instantly and a smile found its way to his lips.

"That's better, but you're gonna have to make it up to me for giving me the wrong impression." she smirked.

"You want to fulfill Kankuro's dream of having a niece and a nephew in nine months?" she teased.

"Let him dream and kiss me." he ordered and smirked.

"Hm... Why are you so playful all of a sudden?" she smiled.

"Must be you're answer." and they kissed, but Sakura broke it holding her nose.

"Sorry, but you reek of vodka." she said trying to hide her light discomfort behind an amused smile.

"That didn't stop you before." he countered.

"Well, enough is enough, anyway, so lay down and go to sleep." she pushed him down, kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising a brow as she pulled a blanket she took from the closet over herself sitting on the couch.

"Going to sleep, what else?"

"You're not about to sleep in there, right?" he asked eying her sceptically.

"Yes I am. If you got a problem with that (yawn) just deal with it." she said turning on her side and sighing lightly.

"Yeah, I got a problem with it and I'm gonna deal with it right now." he said standing up from his lying position and walked up to her and removing the blanket and picking her up from her curled up position.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled, not really understanding his actions.

"Don't yell and go to sleep." he said setting her down on the bed and moving towards the couch to take her place.

"Oh, no you don't." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed, which made him fall on his stomach with his head on her lap. The girl momentarily flushed and released his hand while he smirked.

"You know, I could actually get used to this." he mumbled into her lap.

"Get off of me!" she yelled embarrassed to no end. Sasuke's smirk widened as he didn't move at all. "Sasuke..." she threatened.

"No, I'm too comfortable." he said circling his hands around her small figure. Sakura just huffed and folded her arm on her stomach. "Don't fight it, Sakura, I know you're enjoying this as much as I am, if not even more." he smirked and sat up sensing her discomfort. "Ok, ok, I'm finished. Let's get some sleep." he offered her a smile which she glared at him for and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't even dream about coming clean from that one, Sasuke Uchiha." and she lied down on one of the two pillows, turning around to face the closet. "Goodnight, Uchiha." Sasuke lied down behind Sakura and put his head on Sakura's arm looking at her with mocking puppy dog eyes.

"Are we now on second name basis?" Sakura made the mistake of looking at him that moment. Her annoyance was instantly replaced by amazement. Who could deny anything to one of those looks from an Uchiha?

"You know... You should make that look wherever you go to. Imagine how much more popular you would become. I can see it now, your fan club literally exploding with new members." she smirked as his look changed to one of pure horror. Sakura tried to hold back her laughter.

"You... Sh-Should've seen... Your face... Just now... Priceless!" she managed to say between laughs, somehow getting off the bed and not falling on her back from the heavy laughing. Sasuke's expression changed from horror to stoic, angry, then evil as he stood up and walked slowly towards his girl. "Sasuke? What's with that lo- Oh, shit!" she dashed for the bathroom as her last escape, but Sasuke caught her by the waist and they ended up on the floor with him on top, tickling Sakura like crazy.

The couple laughed, Sakura breathlessly, Sasuke evilly, but soon were tired of it and started panting, looking each other in the eyes. In a spur of the moment, they leaned into one another and kissed, their being drunk kicked in as well, but after a few seconds they heard a loud noise coming from the hall. "What was that?" Sakura asked, while Sasuke just sighed and got up on his feet and helped Sakura up as well.

"I got a pretty good idea that I'm not sure you want to know." he mumbled and cursed under his breath.

"Is this place haunted or something?" the girl narrowed a brow.

"No, but that was our first thought a few months ago..." he put a hand on his forehead and thought for a second or two. "Go to sleep, I'll be right ba-" there was another loud noise, this time more distinctive. A whistle.

Sakura blushed, still a bit startled, while Sasuke just clenched his fists and glared at the still invisible source or at least its direction.

"They don't know how much trouble they just got themselves into..." Sasuke threatened in a whisper walking up to the door.

"Who's in trouble? You know what that was, don't you?"

"Er... Yeah..." he was about to close the door behind himself, when Sakura caught it and looked the boy in the eyes.

"I'm coming with you." he could only sigh and nod.

* * *

"THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?" Sasuke yelled stepping in the lounge with Sakura.

"We're playing strip poker, wanna join us?" Sasuke narrowed a brow at Temari's question after looking at the remaining nine: Naruto, Hinata and Neji were seated on the couches in the back of the room, obviously talking, while Temari, Shikamaru, half-naked Kankuro Kiba, and Ino and Tenten, whose sweaters were not on them, but on the couch behind them, were playing poker.

"No, thanks." Sakura replied analyzing the scene. "Why aren't you guys sleeping yet?"

"We're not sleepy." Naruto replied. "Shino gave up, though."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked indicating to the three on the couches.

"Neji's not the poker type, though knows the game, I don't want to nor does Hinata, plus I don't let her play _strip_ poker. Not without me at least." he smirked and earned a death glare from Neji, but ignored it.

"I do want to play." Hinata smiled. "But I don't like _strip_ poker."

"Welcome to the club." Sakura offered her a smile. "I know all the tricks, but always lose."

"In that case we should play now." Sakura hit Sasuke on the arm, an action at which he winced.

"Be nice." he instantly nodded and moved away in a mock-frightened way.

"Is there something you're supposed to tell us or is it just my wild imagination?" Kankuro teased putting an arm around Sakura's waist, but soon found himself on the floor with his arm on his back and Sasuke's knee keeping him down. "That actually hurt, bastard."

"Hn. It was supposed to." Kankuro smirked.

"Sakura, get your boyfriend off of me."

"Sasuke, let-"

"I knew it! Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I- Ouch!" he couldn't finish as he was hit on the head. Hard.

"What did I tell you earlier, Kanky-chan?" Sakura threatened.

"Are you two together now?" Hinata asked all of a sudden. Everybody's eyes were on the couple at question.

"Dobe dared me to confess so I did." Sasuke announced proudly after pulling Sakura closer to himself. Dead silence.

"And?" Ino pushed.

"What do you think, Piggy?" she teased and hugged Sasuke back. Silence. Ino fainted. "Ino?"

"She passed out." Kiba stated. "I'll go put her in bed. She was about to fall asleep anyway." he headed for the doorway, but stopped. "Oh, BTW, congratulation guys. Goodnight." he disappeared on the stairs.

Silence.

Silence.

"Uh, guys?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"He did it..." Naruto whispered and sat down eyes wide and staring off into space. "He actually did it."

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata asked kneeling in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok, Hinata-chan." he smiled at the girl.

"Congratulations, guys!" Temari yelled and almost chocked Sakura in a bear hug. "You better take good care of my little sister or I'll have your head, Uchiha." she threatened.

"Temari, let the girl breathe or she'll die from lack of oxygen." Kankuro teased already on his feet. "Nice move, bro, but be careful, she has a mean left hook." he dodged a punch from Sakura and held his hands in front of himself in surrender. "What? It's true, you gave me a concussion once."

"And you deserved it." Sasuke smirked at her words.

"I think I'll manage." Sakura looked up at him with a narrowed brow.

"You sure about that?" she asked, he only smirked as she narrowed a brow at him. "Ok, I'm exhausted, goodnight guys, see you in a few hours." Sakura waved at her friends and pulled Sasuke to the stairs.

"Just curious, but why are you exhausted?" Kankuro asked with a smug smirk.

"None of your bus-"

"Why not, Sasuke? He's a part of it, so I don't see a problem in him knowing." she winked at the raven-haired, which made him smirk and nod.

"Part of what exactly?" Kankuro asked a bit confused and taken aback.

"You did ask for a nephew and, preferably, a niece, didn't you?" Kankuro paled.

"You didn't... Did you?" he asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, we were about to, but your damn shouting got in the way, so..." she bursted out laughing as Kankuro paled even more and passed out, twitching.

"Works every time." Temari approved. "Thanks, Saku, that shut him up." she winked at the girl.

"What do you mean _everytime_?" Sasuke asked glaring at the rosette.

"Oh, stop glaring, Uchiha. Sakura never even said that phrase, well, not before..." she winked at the girl.

"At your service." Sakura bowed mockingly and laughed. "His expression was priceless, I regret not bringing a camera."

"You're evil, you know that?" Tenten looked at the girl with amusement in her eyes.

"When I want to be." Sakura replied with an evil smile. "Now everyone upstairs and no buts, I'm tired and want to sleep, so the party's over, for now." she rushed everyone out of the room and turned off the lights.

* * *

_In Sasuke's room_

"You're very controlling you know that?" Sasuke asked with one of his signature smirks, while sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, you get that when you live for a month with party people like Temari and Kankuro. Gaara's not as loud as those two. My parents were out on some short-period contract in a neighboring city hospital and left me with them, so that I wouldn't feel as lonely. That was two years ago. After that little time, if I said the party was over, it was over, and those two were the first ones to comply." she answered brushing her hair.

"You? Controlling those two? Impossible. They left last."

"Next time you convince Kanky-chan to wake up. Then we'll talk." she countered.

"How about we go to sleep and talk _later_?"

"Ok, ok. I'm done." she took her phone. "Ok, setting alarm on 10:07. Volume loud and set." she put it on the right nightstand and laid down under the covers. She noticed Sasuke looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"10:07?"

"I like non-standard timing." she grinned.

"Hn. Really?" he narrowed a brow in amusement.

"Yeah, really. And what happened to _talk later_?" she looked him in the eyes. He smirked.

"Goodnight." and turned around.

"No fair." she pinched his upper arm.

"Ow." he turned back. "What did you do that for?" and saw her glaring at him.

"Don't turn your back on me, mister." she threatened and turned around. "That's my job." and giggled. He smirked shaking his head and embraced her from behind, snuggling in her back in the process. She smiled and put her arm over his. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Ugh! Stop snoring, you idiot!" she threw her pillow at her brother, but he didn't even frown. '_Stupid Gaara and Matsuri... They just had to fall asleep together... Now I'm stuck with Mr. Snore again._' she complained in thought. Snore. Snore. Snore... "Can it, will ya?" she yelled, throwing her covers off and folding them, she walked out the door and headed downstairs with the covers in hand.

Stepping into the lounge she set the blanket on one of the couches entered the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Sitting down at the counter she started mumbling to herself, clueless about the presence a few meters behind her. "Stupid brother..."

"You should take some painkillers." she turned around to see a shadow leaning over the lounge wall, facing the kitchen. "You know, for the headache?" Shikamaru emerged from the darkness.

"I think I figured out why you guys called yourselves _shadows_. You almost gave me a heart attack." she drank her water as he sat down in front of her, folding his hands behind himself. "And I don't have a headache." she pointed her index finger at him still holding the glass.

"Then why are you here and not upstairs sleeping?" he asked with a narrowed brow.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Kankuro was just being a snoring-ass while sleeping." she said sarcastically after finishing her water.

"I thought you were supposed to share a room with Matsuri."

"Yeah, but it just so happens that Matsuri fell asleep with Gaara, so I'm stuck with my snoring brother."

"It's that troublesome?" he stretched on the high stool.

"You have no idea." she frowned at the thought. "Hey, why aren't you asleep, Mr. Sandman?"

"The Sandman gives dreams away, I dream them." he smirked and pointed to himself.

"You get the point."

"You shut the door a bit _too_ loudly. I went to check on everyone and saw the light switched on in here."

"Sorry."

"No worries. I wasn't sleeping, anyway." she narrowed a brow.

"What were you doing? Wait, do I even want to know the answer?" he thought for a second or two before answering.

"If you're into computers, then yeah, you might."

"Were you watching-"

"I got an idea for a new software I'm working on." he cut her off.

"Oh. What kind of software?" she went to the double-door fridge and took out some grape juice. "You want some?" he turned around and shook his head at the girl.

"I prefer grapefruit." she took out another carton and a clean glass.

"Here." she set the glass in front of him. "I thought you'd probably go for pineapple, though." she shrugged.

"Thanks. Why would you think that?"

"Some people call you _pineapple-head_. Plus your head kind of looks like one, so..." he snickered.

"No, I'm actually allergic to pineapples. They give me headaches." the girl was taken aback.

"So... What kind of software are you designing?"

"Nothing special, actually I'm just modificating our security system to alert us through our cell phones once an intruder is detected in the vicinity. Plus some sound inducers to scare off nosy neighborhood kids like Konohamaru and his gang. They're good kids, but can cause trouble at times when it's needed the least, without even trying."

"How are you gonna know whether it's an intruder or one of you?"

"That's the part that I'm working on." he looked away.

"Let me take a look at that software of yours. Maybe I can help." she offered and stood up as he nodded and led the way to his room.

His room was the first on the left hand side of the left hall. As they entered the room Temari was met with complete darkness. Only a small green light could be seen on... A bed, she guessed. Shikamaru sat cross-legged leaning over the headboard and opened the laptop.

With the light the monitor emitted, Temari could see that the pillows were thrown on a nearby chair, the bed a little messy. His jacket lying on the bed - surprisingly a tidy enough scene. She nodded to herself and sat down next to Shikamaru to see what he was doing.

"You know anything about programing?"

"No duh, Sherlock. It's not rocket science."

* * *

_9:15 in Sasuke's room_

*_Ring_* *_Ring_* *_Ring_*

"Ugh... What is it?" asked a very tired and obviously _very_ annoyed voice.

"_Sasuke, get up. Your appointment is in an hour. You better go this time or I'll personally throw you into the clinic for at least a year._" Someone threatened on the other end of the line.

"Itachi do you know what time it is..." he asked sitting up and waking Sakura in the process.

"_It's fifteen past nine. Get up and get going. You know I always keep my promises and you're no exception._" the line went dead.

"Lousy idiot of a brother..." he groaned.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked sitting up and wiping her eyes from sleep.

"Itachi wanted to remind me of something I'm not about to do." he laid down and encircled the girl with his arms.

"What did he say?"

"Sakura, go back to sleep." he ordered and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke. What. Did. He. Say?" she asked sternly, while sitting up again and breaking free from his embrace.

"Ugh... I'm supposed to go on a monthly meeting with my doctor to make sure I don't get another meltdown or else Itachi throws me in the clinic for a year. Happy?" his expression was emotionless, but his voice gave away the annoyance.

"Yes." she got up and pulled the covers off of Sasuke. "Now get up and get dressed." she ordered. Sasuke pulled back the overs and laid down again.

"I'm not going anywhere so come here and go to sleep."

"Oh, no you don't." she threw the covers on the floor and glared at Sasuke. "Get up and get going or I'll call Itachi and ask him to take you there like a stubborn little child."

"You don't even have his phone number."

"No, but you do." she smirked and took his cell from the nightstand before he could take it. "So you either go on your own or Itachi will drag you there." Sasuke glared at her.

"Give it back." he held his hand to receive the phone.

"No."

"Sakura, give it back." he almost yelled.

"Get ready then I'll give it back."

"I'm not some psycho that's about to go on a killing spree so give me my damn phone, Sakura!" he was furious, but Sakura didn't even flinch. She just took her bag and looked once more at her boyfriend.

"No." she left the room with a disapproving frown.

"Sakura, get back he-" he yelled, but cut himself off as yesterdays drinking aftereffect hit him hard. "Damn it!" he yelled in frustration.

* * *

_Meantime with Naruto and Hinata  
_

"Naruto-kun? Are you awake?" Hinata asked sleepily as she was awoken by someones shouting.

"Huh? Hinata-chan? What is it?" he asked wiping his right eye.

"I thought I heard someone yell." he listened for a moment or two.

"(yawn) that's strange..." he got up and walked to the door.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Stay in bed, Hinata-chan. I'll be right back." he closed the door behind him and walked to the left hall, where the yelling came from.

As he got nearer, the voices became clearer, Sasuke and Sakura were arguing, so he was able to understand what they were saying.

"_Sakura, give it back._" Sasuke was obviously pissed. The question is, why?

"_Get ready then I'll give it back._" Give what back?

"_I'm not some psycho that's about to go on a killing spree so give me my damn phone, Sakura!_" '_Psycho... Killing spree... Phone... Oh, man. He's at it again..._' Naruto thought and mentally slapped himself. '_Of course... I better call Itachi. Pronto._' he went back to his room and took his phone to call Sasuke's brother.

"Who are you calling?" from the expression on Naruto's face, Hinata could tell that there was no problem, no serious one, at least.

"Itachi. Sasuke's at it again..." the girl didn't understand what he was talking about so she just shrugged it off. "Itachi, it's Naruto. Sasuke's not going there, you know that right?"

"_I know, I just talked to him. Seriously, he's putting himself in a lot of trouble and taking me down with him._"

"What are you gonna do?"

"_You know him just as well as I do. He won't go no matter what we say._"

"Yeah, but there's a chance he might not need that anymore... He's changed since Sakura came back. I'm telling you, he's like a different person, yesterday he _laughed_ and smiled a _lot_, I mean he was having _fun_ for once..." there was a pause on the other end.

"_... I noticed he's changed, but that's something I didn't expect... Is there anything else?_"

"Hehe... Well, there was this one little detail... He's arguing with Sakura right now..."

"_...Why am I not surprised?_" he asked astounded by his own reaction.

"Maybe because... Uh, you know what? You better ask Sasuke that question. See ya." he hung up leaving Itachi without an answer.

* * *

Sakura was downstairs, already in her black short-sleeved turtleneck, light blue jeans and white sneakers, ready for the days events, when she took Sasuke's phone and redialed the last incoming call. Itachi.

"_Talk to me._" said an emotionless voice. The girl smiled at the somewhat familiar voice.

"Itachi-san, it's Sakura. Remember me?" she sat on one of the couches.

"_Sakura? How are- Wait. Why are you calling me from my otouto's phone?_" he asked.

"I'm ok and I took his phone to call you. Now back to the problem. Sasuke won't go to the appointment. How do I make him go?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"_To tell you the truth, I tried about a thousand times to get him go there and failed miserably, so I don't know. Naruto just called me telling me the same thing."_

"Oops... We were a bit _too_ loud, I guess... Did you try-"

"Get off the phone, Sakura." she heard someone say behind her. She turned around to face Sasuke, dressed and ready to go.

"Um... It's ok, he's already up and about to leave. Thanks anyway." she told Itachi.

"_Sakura, go with him, please. He has to be there at 10:30 I let him to go alone and he just made it look like he went there._" the girl nodded.

"Ok. I'll do it. Bye, Itachi-san."

"_Stop calling me that. I hate formalities._"

"As you wish, Itachi-sama." the girl smiled and hung up, but still heard the man yell something she couldn't quite make out. she returned the device to the owner and watched him heading for the front door. "Sasuke, wait." she pleaded. He stopped letting her know that he was listening. "Itachi asked me to come with you." he resumed walking. "Sasuke."

"I don't need a babysitter." she was taken aback.

"With that kind of attitude you do." she stood up and collected her stuff in her hands. "I'm not your babysitter, but your girlfriend and I'm coming whether you like it or not." he glared at her, but his expression was blank.

"No, you're not." he stated and went outside. She ran after him and stopped in front of the driveway just a second before he could drive away. "Move out of the way, Sakura." he almost threatened.

"No, Sasuke. Stop being so stubborn and listen for once!" she yelled standing right in front of the midnight-blue Porsche. Sasuke killed the engine and rested his hands on the steering wheel. "Thank you." she walked up to the passenger seat and got in. "Sasuke-kun, you have to do this." her eyes were pleading. "It's for your own good."

"I think I'd know better what's good for me and what's not." he didn't look at her.

"I can argue with that." she made herself comfortable in the seat and smirked playfully, trying to lighten up the tension in the car. "You asked me to be your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun. _That_ was something only an insane person would do." she kissed him on the cheek after he let a small smirk escape his lips. "See. You just proved me right." she pointed to his smirk with her index finger, while smiling. "Say you'll go to see the doctor." his smirk disappeared, his eyes hard as stone. "Please?" he started the engine and drove towards the city center.

They passed their elementary school, the park, some of the faintly familiar places her parents used to take her when they had the time, and their favorite club 'Midnight'. Sakura was looking through the window to her right and was caught in a tsunami of childhood memories such as her early birthdays, games, because of that she didn't realize the car had stopped. Sasuke was just sitting, looking ahead of himself, but at nothing in particular.

"You ok?" he asked trying to distract himself. Sakura looked at him and only smiled before getting out of the car. Sasuke copied her action, but frowned as he didn't want to go there.

"Sasuke?" he turned to the girl "Thank you." and received a tender kiss.

"It's not like I had any choice." he said after they broke apart. The girl smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go. You have only five minuted to get there." she smiled and they crossed the street and entered the large building.

* * *

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Come in." came a cheerful voice from behind the white door.

"Sakura, wait here, please. I won't take long."

"Take your time." she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'll wait." Sasuke smiled and entered the room.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I haven't seen you in a long time, my dear boy." said an elderly man in his late fifties, standing from his chair and walking up to the boy. "My, haven't you grown."

"Watari-san? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked shocked by the sudden appearance of his doctor from the states.

"Didn't expect to see me ever again, eh, Sasuke? To answer your question I came back home. My heart couldn't bear to see anymore children, who suffered a great loss in such a young age, so here I am. I came here and the next thing I know, I get to see my old patient again. You don't know how happy I am to see you again, though I would prefer it to be under different circumstances." they both sat down facing each other with the desk between them. "So tell me. How have you been?"

"I'm ok, doc. Better than ever, actually." he answered with a small smile.

"Does that have anything to do with that girl I heard before you entered the room?" Watari smiled brightly as Sasuke blushed a bit and looked away, but tried to force it gone. "I'm old, but not deaf, Sasuke. Now, why don't you invite here in? There's no need to make her wait outside with nothing to do." Sasuke nodded and made his way to the door.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on one of the many couches in the hall. She was texting Hinata, who was unsurprisingly awake, so she didn't notice the door open.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? You're done already? It hasn't even been five minutes." she protested and stood up, collecting her stuff.

"No, not yet. My doctor wants to meet you." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, ok. Let's go." she followed him inside and smiled at the elderly man.

* * *

"Watari-san, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Wa-"

"Watari-san! I thought you retired already." Sakura ran up to the man and embraced him warmly.

"Sakura, my dear, I haven't seen you in years! You've grow into a beautiful woman. I bet Tsunade had something to do with it, didn't she?" the man said smiling widely as they broke apart.

"Well, I can't argue with that." she laughed. "I'm so glad to see you again." she hugged him again.

"I'm happy to see you too, Sakura-chan. Now, tell me, how do you know Sasuke?" The girl looked at Sasuke and the both blushed.

"We're actually childhood friends." Sasuke was the one to answer.

"So you're telling me that my student is one of the friends you told me about years ago." he looked at the rosette and motioned for them to sit. "Sakura, as a future medic, what can you tell me about Sasuke's mental state? Is he showing any sudden anger outbursts or of the like?" Sakura smiled at the man and looked at Sasuke.

"I've been around for less than two months, so I can't tell you how he reacts to some situations. So far he turned from arrogant and smug to his old self again. I've heard of his previous state of the mind, keeping to himself, rarely talking even sensitive to a mere touch, but now he actually seems happy just like he was as a kid. Like he has been brought back from before- um... before I left." she mentally slapped herself for almost bringing up the real reason to his change.

"I see, I know you've traveled a lot with you family, Sakura, but you failed to ever tall me of the time you haven't seen your friends."

"It's been about ten years since we have left Konoha. I was actually excited and terrified to come here. Excited, because I missed everyone, but terrified, because I was afraid my old friends wouldn't accept me as a friend. I was an idiot to think that, seeing as they accepted me back immediately."

"I am happy to hear that. You've been through a lot and you deserve happiness just as anyone else. Now, Sasuke, are you having any sudden emotion outbursts, but try to hide them from everyone else?"

"Only when some people get on my nerves, then I just keep it inside, but when I have the chance, I take it all out on a punching bag."

"Expressing emotional frustration through actions is a very effective way to handle yourself, but you should open up to people, especially your friends." he looked at Sakura.

"I know."

"Opening up to people is not his problem, Watari-san. Sasuke was the one to tell me the things I have missed out and shared some of his own... experiences." she carefully picked out her words to not remind the boy of his loss.

"Besides that, my past doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

"What do you mean?"

"I once told you of a nightmare I've been having in my sleep. It continued to pursue me whenever I closed my eyes, in time learned to ignore it, but it still came back every night. I haven't had a nightmare in weeks now." the doctor was taken aback.

"I'm happy to hear that, my boy. You're improving at a tremendous rate. Do you thing there is a specific reason to it or is it just a result of the passing time?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because I admitted my family's absence and just moved on."

"Losing one's family is never easy to move on from, but I see that you managed just fine in that." he cleared his throat. "Well, I've heard enough of your changes to tell you, that you don't have to attend your monthly sessions anymore." the two were taken aback. "You don't need my help anymore, my boy, and seeing as my student is close enough for you to open up to her, Sakura will now be your personal psychologist. A good friend is always better to talk to than an old doctor like myself." he chuckled. "Especially, if the friend is now your girlfriend." their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"H-How... did you... ?" Sakura stammered.

"Oh, please. I am not a psychologist to just have something to do in my free time, my dear Sakura. The fact, that Sasuke didn't mind you being present here at one of the moments he is vulnerable the most, itself proves that you two share a very strong bond. A bond that he is not about to let go of." he smiled widely and stood up, the couple copied his action.

"You always were the one to notice small things, Watari-san." he walked to the girl as his smile grew wider at her words.

"Congratulations, my young friends. May your relationship last long years." he hugged them both. "I would love to just sit and chat with you two, but, alas, our time is running out and I must bid you goodbye. My next patient is about to come for a session. But do feel free to come by for a cup of tea, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Watari-san. We will, but preferably just for some tea." the two bowed.

"Yes, perhaps that would be better.

"Thank you for your time, Watari-san. Goodbye." he put a hand on the small of the girls back and led her out of the room..

"Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for uploading so late... I guess I kind of lost my touch for writing... And I'm sorry about that :) Anyway, this is my present to all of my patient readers, I love you guys. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all !**


End file.
